A second path
by Locolo
Summary: A Dragonborn destinied to slay the World Eater Alduin for the sake of everyone. But things never have to be like that there is always a second path, you only have to choose which path you want to take. Male Nord Dragonborn x female Alduin.
1. Imprisonment

Chapter 1: Imprisonment

 _'Ugh… where am I? What happened?'_. A Nord male with long blond hair sat in a carriage with his hands bound. When he was a child, he has been living here in Skyrim, his homeland but when he was five years old his parents moved to Cyrodiil and he lived in the Imperial city from there on. But now that he is 20 years old, he decided to go back into his homeland to finally live there again. It was sad because his parents couldn't go with him but he promised that he would be alright and come back home someday. And now? He was sitting in a carriage as a prisoner with others. He was interrupted in his thoughts when another Nord male with long blonde hair who was sitting in front of him spoke up.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us…

and that thief over there.", he looked at the Nord who was sitting beside him.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell.", the thief looked at me with a bitter expression.

"You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.", he said when the other Nord spoke up again.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.", he said but the Imperial guard leading the carriage had enough of our talk.

"Shut up back there", the guard seemed pretty annoyed but the thief didn't listen to him and looked at me before speaking up again.

"You there, what did you wanted to do here in Skyrim?", the thief asked and pointed at me.

"I wanted to see my homeland again and start a new life here. But now I'm here, captured by the Empire. My name is Arcos.", I never understood why I have this name, it wasn't really fitting for a Nord but my parents seemed to like the name. Then the Nord in Stormcloak armor looked at me, with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry for you, the Empire doesn't even care about such things. They are not what they were in the past and that is why I'm fighting against them. My name is Ralof, by the way.", I liked him, he seemed pretty friendly and my guts told me that I could trust him.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?", the thief asked and looked at the prisoner who sat beside me. He was also a Nord male and cloth has been put into his mouth. He had better clothes than we had.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.", Ralof hissed. I had no idea what they were talking about and who the Stormcloaks were but they obviously had problems with the Empire.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion.

But if they've captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?", the thief was getting more and more worried.

"I don't know where we're going but Sovngarde awaits.", Ralof muttered.

Sovngarde, the place where heroes and Nords are going in the afterlife.

A place where every Nord wants to be when he's dead. That is my wish too.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!", the thief had an expression with absolute disbelief.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?", Ralof asked in a sad tone, the question surprised the thief.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home.",he said. I couldn't believe that this is how my life is going to end. Killed because of a mistake…

"Rorikstead. I'm… I'm from Rorikstead.", the question calmed the thief at least a bit down. We slowly arrived in a small village which I immediately recognized as Helgen. Suddenly an Imperial guard spoke up.

"General Tullius, sir. The headsman is waiting!"

"Good. Let's get this over with.". The thief prayed to the gods, begging for help when Ralof spoke up again.

"Look at him. General Tullius, the Military commander. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this."

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Funny, when I was a boy, the Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so

safe…", Ralof said with a sad expression. I heard a child asking his father what is going on but the father sent him into the house. I bet the child wouldn't want to see what is happening now.

"Why are we stopping?", the thief asked with worry.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us.", Ralof said and slowly stood up when the carriage stopped. We walked out of the carriage but the thief didn't wanted to believe it.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief.", Ralof replied calmly.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you. This is a mistake!", he yelled but was ignored by everyone. I felt a bit sad for him. But I'm going to die here too, so whatever. In Front of us were standing Imperial soldiers with lists and a captain, who spoke up.

"Step forward to the block when we call your name. One at a time.", she said. I never had something against the Empire but now I'm seeing a whole different side of them.

"Empire loves their damn lists.", Ralof said with a glare.

I stood beside Ralof when the soldier with the list spoke up.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm.", the man known as Ulfric walked to the block when the soldier finished the sentence.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric.", Ralof said. The soldier continued.

"Ralof of Riverwood.", with that, Ralof walked to the block too.

"Lokir of Rorikstead.", so his name is Lokir.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!", what he did next shocked me.

He tried to run away as fast as he could but was quickly stopped with an arrow that hit him in the head.

"Anyone else feel like running?", she said with a smirk and a mocking tone. I already hated this captain. From all Imperials here I hated her the most. The soldier with the list suddenly had a confused expression.

"Wait, you there. Step forward.", he ordered and pointed at me. I did so when he spoke up again.

"Who… are you?", he asked with a questioning look.

"My name is Arcos. I wanted to cross the border to see my homeland again when you captured me.", I tried to hide any emotions, that wouldn't help me right now.

"You have picked a bad time to return here, tribesman. Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list." I prayed that this was just a mistake and they would let me go..

"Forget the list. He goes to the block.", she said with a smirk. And with that one sentence, all my hopes were crushed. Thank you, stupid bitch!

"By your orders, captain. I'm sorry, at least you're going to die in your homeland. Follow the captain, prisoner.", the soldier said and gave me a sympathetic smile. He was kinda friendly but that captain… but I did so as ordered and followed her to the block where everyone was standing already. General Tullius spoke to Ulfric when I arrived.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne.", he said but Ulfric gave him only a glare and growled slightly.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!", he continued when suddenly a noise from the mountains was to hear. What the heck?

"What was that?", the soldier who had the list asked. But Tullius didn't seem to care.

"It's nothing. Carry on.", he ordered.

"Yes, General Tullius!", the captain replied and turned to the priest who was standing beside the headsman.

"Give them their last rites.", she said and the priest started to pray something. But she was quickly interrupted by a Stormcloak soldier who was totally pissed by her words and stepped forward.

"For the love of Talos shut up and let's get this over with!", he shouted and glared at the priestess.

"As you wish.", the priestess replied and returned the glare.

"Come on I haven't got all morning!", the soldier said while the captain walked behind him and pushed him down to the block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?", he said as his last words before the headsman cut off his head with his giant axe. The same would happen to me… I heard some people shouting that this was bad and the Imperials are bastards or that this was justice. This couldn't be justice…

"As fearless in death as he was in life…", Ralof said.

"Next the ragged Nord!", the captain ordered and pointed at me. Why thank you, you stupid bitch! From all persons you're picking me as the first one! I would die either way so whatever… I'm sorry mom, dad, I can't held my promise. I walked to the block while looking to the ground when I felt the captain pushing me down to the block. I don't regret anything, I had a wonderful life… and I'm only twenty years old.

I saw the headsman slowly readying himself and prepared to cut off my head… when I suddenly saw a black thing flying from a mountain right into our direction.

"What in Oblivion is that!?", I heard General Tullius shouting.

That thing landed on top of a tower next to our position. The impact knocked the headsman from his feet and he fell to the ground. I shivered at the sight but it changed into absolute shock when this thing looked at me. That… is a dragon! Something out of legends! It stared intensely at me but suddenly it shouted something which was letting the earth shake and the sky started to change. And then… it was raining fucking Meteors!? It shouted again and this time it knocked me from my feet and I fell from the block. I lay there for some seconds when suddenly somebody talked to me.

"Hey, tribesman! Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!", I quickly got up and noticed that it was Ralof.

"This way!", I totally agreed with him and followed him to another tower.

There were dead bodies on the ground, the headsman included. When we both entered the tower, Ralof quickly closed the door. Jarl Ulfric and some other Stormcloaks were in here too, some wounded.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?", Ralof asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move, now!", he replied. Outside I could hear the Meteors still smashing down onto the village and shouts of the dragon. Ralof turned to me and spoke up again.

"Up through the tower! Let's go.",he said. I ran up the stairs with Ralof following right behind me. But the stairs were blocked with some stones, where a Stormcloak soldier was already trying to remove them.

"We just need to move so-", suddenly the dragon broke through the wall of the tower and the stones killed the soldier in an instant. I froze on the place when the dragon looked me in the eyes again with it's golden eyes.

"Dovahkiin…", this thing could actually talk!? Or whatever it was that it said. I couldn't understand the word… but… it had a female voice. You could hear it clearly! Or I'm insane, that would be an explanation too.

Suddenly the dragon's eyes changed into a red colour.

" **Yol Toor Shul!",** she breathed in and unleashed a mighty flamethrower while I was still frozen and shocked. Suddenly Ralof grabbed me from behind and pulled me back before the flames could hit me.

"Everything alright?", he asked with concern.

"Y-yes… thanks.", I muttered, I definitely owe him something. I could hear the dragoness growling out of annoyance and flew away again.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going.

We'll follow when we can!", Ralof said and I did so. I took a step back and jumped right through the roof without really hurting myself. I kept running out of the burned house when I suddenly heard another voice.

"You're doing great kid!", I saw the soldier with the list who spoke to a kid with another old man, hiding behind a destroyed house. The dragon landed directly in front of them but they quickly moved away when the dragon fired a flamethrower again. She flew away again when the soldier noticed me.

"Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way.", he said.

"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense. Arcos, follow me!", he said and ran towards the street towards a wall behind a house. I followed quickly, Imperial soldiers were dead on the ground almost everywhere.

"Stay close to the wall!", he said and I did so when the dragon suddenly landed on top of the wall and her right wing was directly in front of me.

She fired a flamethrower at some Imperial soldiers before taking off into the sky again.

"Quickly, follow me!", the soldier said again. We ran into another burned house and when we exited it, we saw many Imperials trying to fight the dragon with fireballs and arrows with General Tullius in the middle. When Tullius noticed the soldier he quickly turned to him.

"Hadvar, into the keep! We're leaving!", he ordered. So his name is Hadvar. I followed him down the street.

"It's you and me now prisoner.", said Hadvar. But then I noticed Ralof coming from the left side of the street.

"Out of the way, traitor!", Hadvar shouted.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. And there's nothing you can do to stop us!",

Ralof replied back. Hadvar ignored him and walked further down the street while Ralof took the right part of the street.

"Arcos, come, into the keep!", Ralof said to me and ran towards an entry.

"Come with me Arcos! Go!", Hadvar said and ran to another entry.

With who should I go now?! Suddenly the dragon landed directly behind me and I quickly turned around. She looked at me again.

And if I wasn't completely insane, I noticed that she had an amused expression. She breathed in again to fire another flamethrower at me but before she could do that, an axe hit her at the wing. She barely noticed the wound but wasn't focusing on me right now.

"Quickly, now's your chance!", Ralof shouted. He had thrown the axe to

distract her! I owe him again something. I quickly ran towards the entry where Ralof stood and entered with him quickly following.

XxxxxX

In the keep, I had the first time to finally take some minutes to breath again. Ralof closed the door behind us and walked towards a corpse from another Stormcloak soldier.

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde…", he muttered before turning to me.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it.", he said.

"That thing was a dragon, right? Something out of legends and stories…", I said, with my hands still bound.

"Yes, the harbingers of the End Times. I can't believe it… but at least this thing saved our lives from the headsman. But anyway, come here, let me see if I can get those bindings of.", he said and pulled out a little knife and cut through the binds.

"There you go. We better get moving, you can take Gunjar's gear. He won't need it anymore.", he said and pulled the knife away.

"Just.. taking it? I don't know…" I said uncertain.

"Don't worry, it is no shame borrowing a friend's axe.", he said and smiled slightly. I took the gear and the iron axe and quickly putted it on.

I looked like one of them. I'm quite good with swords but I prefer axes and this one was perfect for me right now. I'm not using magic really often, only destruction spells and healing spells here and there.

"I'm going to see if I can find some way out of here.", he said while walking to an iron door and tried to open it.

"This one is locked. Let's see about that gate.", he said and walked to another gate on the left side while I was swinging my axe a bit to get used to the feeling again.

"Damn, no way to open this from our side.", suddenly we heard another voice coming from the other side of the gate, which I knew too good now. An imperial soldier and the captain walked towards the gate.

"It's the Imperials! Take cover.", he whispered and pulled out his two iron axes. I don't know where he got those from but I was hiding on the right side of the gate and pulled my iron axe out.

"Get this gate open.", the captain ordered to the soldier. When it opened and the two Imperials walked into the room, Ralof slashed his two axes against the soldier who came in first and the captain didn't even had the time to pull out her sword, I quickly slashed my axe into her face, killing her in an instant.

"Take that, stupid bitch.", I said with anger in my voice. Ralof laughed a bit and putted his axes back.

"So I'm not the only one who hated her. Maybe one of the Imperials had the key.", he said. I looted the corpse and found a key by the captain.

"Perfect! Let's see if it can open that door.", I said with a smile. I walked towards the iron door with Ralof behind me and tried the key on the lock… and the door went open!

"Great. Come on, let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads.", Ralof said and walked in front of me while I followed. We walked down some stairs into a room with a door on the left side. We wanted to take the way in the middle when suddenly the dragon shouted outside again and big stones fell to the ground, blocking the way.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy.", Ralof said out of frustration.

"You can say that again, I would've been killed two times by this dragon if you wouldn't have helped me.", I replied.

"No problem for a friend. Let's try this door.", he replied back and opened the door on the left side.

"It's a storage room! Maybe I can find some potions, they would help

us.", I said and searched in some barrels.

"Good idea, I'll wait by this door over there.", he said back and pointed at the door which led out of the room. I could find some healing potions and magicka potions but since they wouldn't help both of us, I only took the healing potions. I quickly made my way to where Ralof was waiting.

"Finished? Then let's get out of here", he said and opened the door and walked down some stairs. We came to a room where we could hear Imperials fighting against some Stormcloaks. Ralof pulled out his bow.

Where the heck did he find that?

"Troll's blood… it's a torture room!", Ralof mumbled.

An Imperial torturer and another soldier were fighting against one Stormcloak soldier. Another one lay dead on the ground.

I quickly pulled out my axe and helped the other Stormcloak soldier. The torturer attacked him with lightning spells and the soldier tried to dodge the attack with his sword. Before the torturer could notice me I slashed my axe at him and killed him after a couple of strikes while Ralof killed the other one with his bow.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?", Ralof asked the soldier but he only shrugged.

"No, I haven't seen him since that dragon showed up."

"Wait, looks like there is something in this cage.", Ralof pointed at a cage with a corpse of a mage and some gold in it. The soldier looked around for something useful and while Ralof tried to open the cage, I found an interesting looking book. I decided to read a bit from it I mean, why wasting my time with doing nothing. The title said: Book of the Dragonborn. There was some kind of prophecy written in it but I had no idea about it and I couldn't understand it. Ralof managed to break the lock from the cage and walked over to me with some gold in his hands.

"Here, we could need the gold when we get out of here.", he said and gave me some of it.

"Thanks, I'll be sparingly with it.", I said while looking at the gold. It was enough to live for some days.

"Good, now we should get out of here.", Ralof turned around and walked into a litte entry into a cave. I hope this is the right way… but on the other hand there was no other way. The Stormcloak soldier was staying behind just in case so we continued without him. We came to a small bridge which we quickly crossed but suddenly the earth started to shake again and I could hear the shout of the dragon again. Big stones were falling to the ground and blocked the path behind us. Now there was only this way left.

"We can't go back anymore. The others will have to find another way…

Let's move on.", Ralof said. In Front of us was a way where a small brook runs down. Since it was the only way, we took this path until the way was blocked with stones again. Ralof tried to remove them but I quickly found another way on the right side.

"Here is another way, I hope this one is the right one.", I said before going first with Ralof following behind me. The area in front of us had many spiderwebs and it was obvious which enemy was waiting here. On the ceiling were many spiders which fell to the ground when we entered the little area, ready to attack.

"Oh no no no, not a spider. Please don't.", I muttered. Luckily Ralof couldn't hear what I just said and be both slashed the nearest spiders. Yes, I'm afraid of these things but can anybody blame me for that? I have to deal with them now. After some minutes the spiders were all defeated and I just wanted to get out of here but I was hiding my fear. We walked out of the area and came to a little place where a bear was sleeping in the distance. The way out of here was on the left side while the bear was sleeping in the middle.

"Wait, there is a bear. Do you see him? We could sneak past him, slowly… or if you think that today is your lucky day you can take this bow. Maybe we can defeat him.", Ralof whispered beside me. But I didn't wanted to kill something without a reason so I decided to sneak past the bear. He didn't noticed us and we could walk again. Some minutes later we could finally see sunlight shining through the exit of the cave.

"Here is the exit! I knew we would make it!", Ralof said with a smile and I had to smile too. We made it out of here alive. Thank the gods…

When we walked out of the cave, we suddenly heard the dragon again, flying into the distance.

"I think this time it is really gone.", I said. Ralof turned to me before he spoke up again.

"Let's hope so but soon here will be more of the Imperials. Down the street is a little village, Riverhood. My sister can surely help us there. We can split up if you want but we can also go there together, your decision.", he said. I couldn't quite remember the way and how Skyrim looked like exactly so I decided to travel with him.

"We can go there together but you have to lead the way, I forgot the exact way.", I replied. Ralof laughed a bit at that. While we walked down the street, Ralof suddenly spoke up again.

"You know, you should consider to join the Stormcloaks. We need people like you and without you I surely wouldn't have made it out alive today.", he said but I laughed a bit at that.

"I would have died two times today if you wouldn't have helped me.",I replied back. But now that Ralof mentioned it, I have many questions about the Stormcloaks.

"This dragon wasn't on your side, right?", I asked with curiosity.

"What? No, I highly doubt that. Even Ulfric can't just have a dragon. But the beast appeared just in time, right? I don't need a haircut from that headsman.", we both laughed a bit. I considered to join them but… for such things I need more time to think.

"I have to think about that.", I said.

"Of course, I understand that. But in the end, I'm sure you'll make the right decision.", he replied back and we both continued to walk towards Riverwood. But still… that a dragon appeared. And I have to admit, it looked so mighty and beautiful… wait what. I quckly forgot the last sentence.

Life can be strange sometimes.

 **And that's it for now. As already said in the little description, this will be a female Alduin x male Dovahkiin. When I first saw this idea, I really liked it. The name Arcos just came into my mind.**

 **And here is a translation to some words. Later I'll use dragon language more often.**

 **Yol Toor Shul / Fire, Inferno, Sun / fire breath (or flamethrower) shout.**

 **Dovahkiin / Dragonborn**


	2. Open world

Chapter 2: Open world

Ralof and I arrived in Riverwood when the sun was slowly setting.

Since I was still wearing this Stormcloak armor we both looked like a patrol right now but Ralof told me that this area is neutral so there shouldn't be any problems. When we entered the village we took the first way on the left side of the street where a woman was currently working.

"Gerdur!", Ralof shouted. So that is his sister. She stopped working and her eyes widened when she noticed him. She immediately came over to us and greeted us.

"Brother! What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission.", she asked while looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Gerdur-", Ralof tried to continue but his sister kept asking questions.

"And who is this? One of your comrades?", she asked while looking back at her brother.

"Not a comrade but a friend. He saved my life today. Can we please continue where not everybody can hear us?", I wanted to interrupt when he said that I saved him but decided against it.

"Of course. Hod, can you come over here? Hod!", she called but I didn't know who this person was. We followed her to a more quiet place with a stump.

"Of course! Ah, Ralof, what are you doing here? Wait, I come over in a minute.", a male voice replied from the distance. Ralof sat down onto the stomp and regained his breath for a minute. It was a long walk from Helgen to Riverhood, it took us almost two hours without stopping.

Suddenly I saw a kid with a dog running towards us with an excited expression.

"Uncle Ralof! How many Imperials have you killed today? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?", he asked with a smile but Gerdur seemed a bit annoyed.

"Frodnar, this is not the right time for that. Please keep looking if Imperial soldiers should be heading towards us.", she said. The kid seemed a bit disappointed and looked at her.

"But mom, I want to talk with Uncle Ralof!", he said with pleading eyes.

Ralof chuckled a bit and spoke up again.

"Look at you, almost a grown man! Someday you will be joining the fight yourself.", Ralof said. The kid's expression immediately lightened up again.

"That's right! Don't worry Uncle Ralof, I will tell you if Imperials are heading towards us.", and with that, the kid ran away again with his dog following him. This child surely had a lot of energy… Some minutes later a Nord male walked towards us. He greeted Ralof and me and stood beside Gerdur to listen to the conversation.

"Now tell me brother, what happened?", Gerdur asked with curiosity in her voice. Ralof looked for a moment into the distance before he replied.

"I can't remember when I last slept. Where to start? Well the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was…

two days ago now. We stopped in Helgen this morning and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headman's block and ready to start chopping.", Ralof told her and Gerdur started to glare.

"The cowards!", she hissed when Ralof continued.

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. But then… out of nowhere…

a dragon attacked…", Gerdur couldn't believe what she just heard and from the look Hod had, I think he couldn't either.

"You don't mean a real…",she said before Ralof interrupted her.

"I can hardly believe it myself, and me and my friend were there.

As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion we managed to slip away. Are we really the first who made it to Riverhood?", he asked.

"Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know.", Gerdur replied while Ralof looked a bit troubled.

"Good, maybe we can lay up for a while. I hate to get your family in danger Gerdur, but…", Ralof was immediately interrupted by Gerdur.

I should have guessed that they are a family but anyway.

"Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Let me worry about the Imperials.", I already liked those people. She then turned to me with a smile.

"Any friend of Ralof is also my friend. Here's the key to the house. Stay as long as you like. If there is anything else you need, just let me

know.",she said and gave me the key. But before I could thank her, she continued.

"There is something you could do for me. For all of us here.

The Jarl needs to know if there is a dragon on the loose. Riverhood is defenseless. We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever troops he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt."

"Don't worry. That is the least I can do to repay your help. I'll make my towards Whiterun as fast as I can.", I replied back. She gave me some food and potions for my travel for which I thanked her again. Then Ralof spoke up again.

"Thanks sister, I know we could count on you.", he said while smiling.

"I should get back to work before I am missed but… did anyone else escaped? Did Ulfric…", she asked before Ralof interrupted again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he made it out. It will take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak.", he replied.

"Good luck, brother. I'll see you later.",she said before going back to work and Hod going back into his house again. Then Ralof stood up and turned to me and spoke up again.

"I knew my sister could help us. Well, you're going to leave

leave today, right?", he asked.

"Yes, the earlier, the better. And I just can't sit still, I want to see Skyrim again.", I replied with a smile.

"Then I wish you good luck. And please think about my offer.", he said and be both shared a hug.

"Don't worry, I will. Maybe next time we will be fighting on the same side.", I said and we laughed a bit before I went back to the main street of the village. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to go to a store, only to make sure that I'll have everything I need. I'm sure this village has a store somewhere… Ah, here. There was a little house with a shield beside the entrance. I entered the house but I didn't expected what I saw right now. There was a male and female Imperial who were talking about something. Well, talking was the wrong word, they were quarreling with each other…

"Well, somebody has to do something about it!", the woman hissed.

"I said no! We're not going to do thief chasing!", the man shouted back.

They continued to argue when they suddenly noticed me.

"Oh, a customer. I'm sorry that you had to hear this.", the man said while the woman only looked at me.

"Don't worry but what were you talking about?", I asked curiously.

"Well… our store was kinda… robbed last night. But nothing was stolen, the thieves only wanted one thing. A claw, made with pure gold. But the Riverhood trader has always a good sortiment, don't worry.", he said. That woke my interest, why not helping somebody if he needs it?

"Maybe I can help you.", I replied while their eyes widened.

"Really? I have some gold from my last supply. The gold is yours if you can bring my claw back. The thieves went to a place called Bleak Falls Barrow. It's not far from here. My name is Lucian and that is my sister Camilla by the way.", he said. Ralof already told me about this place while we were still travelling. I should expect some Draugr there.

"I'll try to bring it back, don't worry.", I replied and wanted to exit when suddenly the woman stopped me.

"I can show you the way, I'm sure you could need some guidance.", she said and smiled at me but I slightly narrowed my eyes, almost not noticeable.

"I should find the way on my own, thanks.", I said without anger or annoyance in my voice and turned to leave. I took the way from which I arrived here and made my way out of the village.

XxxxxX

In front of me was a path, leading up to a mountain, where Black Falls Barrow was. After some minutes following the path, I came to a small tower with some bandits guarding it. They haven't noticed me yet but I'm not going to sneak past them. Since I had to go this way I charged at the bandits and before the first one could react I killed him with some strikes. Another one, an Orc took his iron warhammer and tried to hit me but he was too slow, it was easy to dodge his attacks.

"How about you run away and I kill you from behind.", he mocked me.

But I only smirked and shot a fireball in his face and he flew against some rocks, not moving anymore. The last bandit tried to kill me with his bow but I did the same with him and shot some fireballs at him which killed him after some minutes. Magic can be really useful sometimes.

After a while I could already see Black Falls Barrow on top of the mountain but I also noticed some other bandits, guarding the entrance.

Those must have stolen the golden claw. Some of them noticed me and immediately attacked me. A Nord charged at me with his warhammer but this time I slashed my axe into his face after he tried to hit me. Another one tried to kill me with his iron dagger but I barely noticed his strikes and killed him after with some hits of my axe. The last two bandits were firing arrows at me and I countered with my fireballs, which didn't took very long until they were dead on the ground.

When I entered the building, I saw two corpses on the ground and two other bandits talking with each other. I could try out the bow Ralof gave me… I pulled it out and targeted at one of the bandit's head. The arrow killed him instantly and I praised myself for this headshot. The other one however could taste my iron axe with which I killed the bandit shortly after that. There stood a chest near where the bandits were standing but it only contained some gold. But I won't say no to free gold.

I walked down some stairs with my iron axe still equipped and soon in front of me were many spiderwebs which blocked my way. Not again…

But suddenly I heard somebody shouting.

"Hey, is anybody there? Please help me!", I quickly slashed the spiderwebs and entered a small room with more spiderwebs covering the walls and I could see somebody who stuck in a spiderweb.

"Hey, you! Please cut those spiderwebs and help me!", he yelled. Suddenly a spider fell down from the ceiling.

'No, no, no, no. Not a GIANT spider!' I thought to myself. It quickly charged at me and I barely avoided it's attack and slashed at it with my axe. It managed to hit me with one of it's legs and I could instantly feel the poison running through my veins but luckily I could kill it with a strike at it's head. The poison effect stopped after some seconds but I quickly healed myself with a healing spell.

"Yes, you've killed it! Now cut through this spiderwebs!", he shouted. Is he ordering me right now? I walked over to him to free him but then something woke my interest. I could see the golden claw on his back.

Maybe he is the leader of those thieves… I pulled out my iron axe and the man thought I would free him but what I did next shocked him. Instead I cut my axe into his face, killing him instantly. I cut through the spiderwebs after that and just took the claw from his corpse. He also had a diary with him but I didn't care about it and walked into the next room. There were some urns and a chest with some gold in it but this time I ignored it. I will get some gold when I give the claw back so I don't need it anyway. I came into a bigger room with many skeletons in some graves. I didn't think of it when suddenly some of them stood up and pulled out some old swords. Draugr… they are even worse than those zombies in Cyrodiil. I killed them with a couple strikes and walked down some stairs where three other Draugr came out of their graves and attacked me. I noticed a trap with an iron wall and some spikes on it and decided to use it against them. There was a pressure plate on the ground and I jumped over it. Luckily one of them was dumb enough to walk over it and the wall killed all three of them and I didn't even have a scratch. I walked into other rooms while killing some Draugr here and there when I came into a room with oil on the ground. In front of me was a staircase with some Draugr charging at me. I fired a fireball at the ground which sparked the oil and soon the ground was burning, killing the Draugr in front of me. Only one of them was still alive, trying to kill me with his bow but I quickly shot another fireball into his face. I walked up the stairs and soon came into a little cave, which looked absolutely different than the other rooms. At the end of the cave I had to jump onto a little bridge of stone, where the area was covered with snow. A Draugr was patrolling on the bridge right now but I didn't even had to take my axe I just pushed him down off the bridge and walked into another room. There was a wooden door in front of me and some urns which I ignored, instead I opened the door and came into another room, where a Draugr was guarding the door to the next room.

He charged at me but I was taking it easy and when he hit me with his sword, I noticed that he was stronger than the other ones. But soon he lay dead on the ground. But actually he was already dead…

In the next room was a long floor with a special… door or wall at the end. It had some strange pictures and a in the middle were three holes in which the golden claw was fitting perfectly. But I had no idea what to do with those pictures. But I noticed that on the claw were the same pictures. So I just changed the pictures on the wall so it looked exactly like on the claw and it opened. It's magic!

Behind the wall was a large room with stones and in the distance I could see a chest. Maybe there is something more useful in it. But when I walked over to it, I noticed that beside this chest was a strange wall with some kind of… words or samples on it. But what took my interest was that one of those words was glowing blue and even stronger when I walked near it. When I stood before the word, the energy flooded into my mind and then the blue glow disappeared.

"Fus… what?", I muttered to myself. Somehow the word Fus came into my mind and it somehow burned into my mind, so I couldn't forget it.

But what it meant, I didn't know. But I didn't really care about it right now. I just opened the chest and there were only some healing potions and gold in it. Great, this chest was useless.

Suddenly I heard a Draugr coming out of a grave and I quickly turned around. A Draugr with armor came out of a grave, next to the chest.

He pulled out a great sword. I pulled out my iron axe and charged at it.

But then it shouted the same word which I have learned right now.

" **Fus!"** , the shout was powerful and it almost knocked me off of my feet but then I slashed my axe at him. It blocked my attack and hit me with his great sword. The wound felt cold and then I noticed that it's sword was enchanted with frost magic. Luckily as a Nord, I'm more resistant to frost and ice attacks than any other race. I quickly stood up again and dodged another attack and hit it with my iron axe when the Draugr shouted this word again.

" **Fus!"** , it hindered me to attack again and he tried to hit me with a hard strike from his sword but I quickly took a step back to dodge. He still had to regain his energy after that attack and I took that chance to counterattack and slashed my axe into it's face, killing the Draugr instantly. Well that was close. With what kind of magic or power has it attacked me, it was the same kind of power this dragon has been using, only a lot weaker. I looted his corpse and found an interesting looking stone. There was some kind of… map on it. I decided to take it but the rest wasn't really interesting. I walked up some stairs and walked towards a wall with a button on it. It opened a small part of the wall and I could finally get out of here. By now it was daytime again and I made my way back to Riverwood.

XxxxxX

I entered the Riverwood trader again and immediately Lucian spoke up.

"You're back! Have you got the claw?", he asked with gleaming eyes and I just pulled the claw out of my bag and gave it to him.

"Ha, it's really it! Weird, it's smaller than I thought. Funny, right?", he said with a smile.

"Your welcome.", I simply replied back.

"Here is the gold which I've promised. I hope it's enough. And thanks again that you've helped me. What is your name by the way?", he asked.

"My name is Arcos. It was really no problem. But I should leave again, I have to get to Whiterun as soon as possible.", I replied.

"I understand. I wish you good luck my friend.", he replied back and laid the claw on a table. But when I turned to leave, I was stopped by this Camilla again.

"Feel free to stop by from time to time.", she said with a flirting smile.

I just turned around and left the store.

'I'll try to avoid this store as much as I can.' I thought to myself as a mental note. But then I made my way to Whiterun.

XxxxxX

In the distance I could already see the town and little farms. I continued to walk down the street towards Whiterun and after a while, I came to a small farm where the earth suddenly started to shake. On a field, there was a Giant fighting against some people. Every time the Giant would hit the ground with his mace, the earth started to shake but the people who were fighting the Giant didn't seem to have any problems and after some minutes the Giant lay dead on the ground while those people haven't even lost one man. But I just ignored them and walked towards the town entrance which was guarded by two soldiers. One of them walked towards me and spoke up.

"Halt! The town is because of the Dragons closed, entry only with permission.", he said.

"Riverwood is in danger and needs the Jarl's assistance.", I replied back and the soldier seemed to accept my answer.

"Riverwood too? You better get inside. You can find the Jarl in the Dragonsreach.", and with that, I could enter.

Inside the town, the first thing I saw was a male Nord in Imperial armor talking to a smith and some people walking around the city. The main street led to a marketplace while from the entrance to the town you could also take a way on the left side which led to some stairs. Witherun has changed a lot since I was last here but I'm sure Dragonsreach is still the same. I walked to the marketplace where many people were just looking around or buying something. On the left side I walked towards some stairs which led directly to Dragonsreach.

There was also a shrine of Talos, where a strange man was talking nonsense. Or at least I'm sure he's just talking nonsense. The guards barely greeted me while I was walking up the stairs and after some minutes I finally arrived in front of Dragonsreach and entered it.

It still looked the same, a way leading up to some stairs while on the left and right side were two tables with food, in the middle a fire and in front of it the seat where the Jarl was sitting right now with some guards and his Huscarl. Right now he was talking to somebody who was unknown to me but when his Huscarl noticed me, who was a Dark Elf, she drew her weapon and walked towards me.

"Why this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf doesn't receive visitors.", she said.

We both weren't trusting each other but I held myself back to pull out my axe.

"I have news from Helgen. About the Dragon attack.", I replied calmly.

"Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally.", she said and putted her sword back. When I walked to the Jarl, he had already finished his talk with the other man and spoke up again.

"So, you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?", he asked.

"Yes, I had a nice view while the Imperials tried to cut off my head.", I replied with a bit of humour but after I said that, I noticed how stupid it was.

"Well, you're talking pretty… openly, about your criminal past. But it's not my business who the Imperials are trying to execute. Especially now. What I want to know is, what exactly happened there?", luckily he took it with humour.

"The dragon destroyed Helgen and the last thing i saw is that it was heading into this direction.", I replied more seriously this time.

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?", he said and looked to the man standing beside him.

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger if that dragon is lurking in the mountains.", Irileth said before Proventus spoke up.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him-", he couldn't finish his sentence when Balgruuf interrupted.

"Enough! I will not stand by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, sent a detachment to Riverhood at

once.", Balgruuf ordered.

"Yes, my Jarl.", she said.

"If you'll excuse me I'll return to my duties.", Proventus said and with that both he and Irileth walked away when Balgruuf spoke up again.

"Well done. You sought me out on your own initiative. You've done Witerun a service and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem. There is… another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and… rumors of dragons.", he said before getting up from his throne and walked towards a small room while I followed right behind. When we arrived, Balgruuf talked to this wizard before leaving the room again. Farengar looked at me for a moment before he spoke to me.

"So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use somebody to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous rofe in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there.", he said when something came into my mind.

Dangerous ruins… stone tablet… dragons…

"Do you mean this stone here?", I asked before pulling out the weird stone I found in Black Falls Barrow. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes, that's exactly it! You already found the dragonstone. You're really not like those others the Jarl has sent to help me.", he said and took the stone. A dragonstone… I would really want to know more about it.

But suddenly I heard Irileth calling for Farengar and entered the room.

"Farengar, a dragon has been sighted!", she said and took a moment to regain her breath. Well this could be getting interesting.

 **And I end it here. So Arcos is going to fight the first dragon instead of running away. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **There has only been one word to translate.**

 **Fus / Force**


	3. Dragon attack

**Guest: I really didn't noticed the grammar mistake but I fixed it in this chapter. Plus, I promise most of the dialogues and such will be different from now on :)**

Chapter 3: Dragon attack

"You should come too, my soldiers will feel better when you're fighting with us.", Irileth said and ran up some stairs where Balgruuf was talking to a guard.

"A dragon, how fascinating. I have to make researches and study every-"

"You know, if that dragon is going to burn down this town then you can forget your researches.", I interrupted him and followed Irileth.

"Good, get some rest soldier. Arcos! You've heard it already, I need your help again. I want you and Irileth to fight this dragon together with the soldiers I could gather. I trust you, please don't let me down", Balgruuf said and ordered Irileth to follow me. We quickly made our way out of the Dragonsreach to the main entrance of the town, where at least 40 soldiers were already waiting for our commands.

"It could be the same dragon from Helgen… well this time I'm

prepared.", I muttered to myself while Irileth was giving the soldiers some encouragement.

"This is the first dragon which appeared since millenias. If we can manage to slay that thing, then the guards from the other towns can learn something from us and the glory will be yours! So…

are we going to take down a dragon?", she shouted and her words seemed to take effect. The soldiers cheered and pulled out their swords, ready to fight. I didn't expected that.

XxxxxX

"The dragon's gone but he destroyed the tower… see if there are any survivors in the area and look out for this dragon!", Irileth ordered and I pulled out my bow, just in case. There were dead bodies of some guards on the ground. They didn't expected that they were dying today.

Suddenly a roar echoed in the mountains and in the distance we saw this damn dragon flying into our direction.

"Is this the dragon from Helgen?", Irileth asked me while she pulled out her sword and prepared a lightning spell. This dragon was different…

The colour, form…

"No, not at all.", I simply replied and she accepted the answer while I took an arrow, ready to shoot and some guards followed my example while others pulled out their swords and others were just standing there, shocked to death. Well those won't survive very long…

The dragon landed on top of the tower and looked at our little army before it gave a roar.

"You will all fall against me, Mirmulnir! Dir, Joor!", it roared in a male voice before taking off into the sky again. They can speak our language too, and not just this ridiculous other language. Some guards were already attacking it with their bows but I waited until it landed on the ground again and fired my arrows at him. The dragon wasn't focusing on me right now, instead it was fighting against the guards and already killed some of them only with biting.

" **Yol Toor Shul!"** , it unleashed a fire breath at some of the guards which were standing close to each other and burned all of them in some seconds. There were only 23 of the guards left and the dragon didn't seem to care about my arrows. Irileth fired lightning spells at it which got the attention of the dragon and he turned to her. I took the chance to sneak up from behind and pulled out my axe to slash against its wing while Irileth continued to fire lightning spells and the guards fired with arrows. Mirmulnir cried out in pain and slashed its wing against me, sending me flying. But my act encouraged the guards and they pulled out their swords to attack the dragon directly. Some of them died because of it's fire breath but five of them managed to get close to him and slashed with their swords against its wings. I got up again with pain in my stomach, that hit had force. I quickly grabbed my axe again and ran to the dragon while it was still busy trying to the kill the guards.

The dragon suddenly turned into my direction where a guard was trying to hit the dragon's head with his sword but Mirmulnir gave him a head butt which knocked the guard out. But when it noticed me running towards him, he was too late to react and I slashed at the dragon's left eye, making him wince in pain and climbed onto it's head.

"Foolish mortal! My thuri has demanded your death and I won't fail

her.", he roared and tried to shake me off. What is a thuri? And who is he talking about!?

"Just shut your mouth, lizard!", I shouted back and continued to slash my axe against it's head.

"How dare you!", the dragon roared out in pain and slowly it's energy started to fade away and it gave one last roar before Mirmulnir fell to the ground, not moving anymore. I jumped from his head and looked at the now fallen dragon. I felt so proud and strong right now!

That feeling was wonderful! The guards cheered for me, or at least the 15 guards which were left, while the other 25 were dead on the ground.

Even Irileth gave a smile towards me and pulled her sword back.

Suddenly the dead dragon started to glow and burn and the guards quickly got alarmed again.

"What the hell!?", one of them shouted and quickly ran away from the corpse.

"Is it going to explode?", one of them asked and got panic. But I just stood there, somehow I knew that this wasn't dangerous…

The burning turned into some kind of energy and flew into my direction and flooded into me. I felt… incredible power. Some of the guards ran towards me and some only looked at the dragon who had lost it's flesh and there was only the skeleton left of Mirmulnir.

"Dragonborn… you're...you're a Dragonborn! Why haven't you told

us?", one of the guards asked me. What is he blabbering about?

"Look, I have no idea what just happened, and what is a

Dragonborn?", I asked. I'm a Nord, yes, but I don't know anything about something like a 'Dragonborn' and I'm not really good with history too.

"You have absorbed the soul of this beast, right? What else should have happ-", the soldier was interrupted when Irileth suddenly spoke up.

"Enough of that, instead of telling Arcos about some legends, you could start with cleaning the area!", she ordered and the guards did just that and started to clean the mess. Then Irileth turned towards me and spoke up again.

"It would be best if you could report back to Jarl Balgruuf immediately.

He needs to know of our victory and about… what you have done with the dragon's soul. You know, I don't know very much about legends or something like that but from what I have seen, I think the guard was right. A Dragonborn can absorb the soul of a dragon and has the power to focus his power into a shout. Can you… do that? Can you shout?", she asked. I have no idea. But I can try… suddenly the word which I've learned came back into my mind.

" **Fus!"** , a blue wave of power came out of my mouth as a shout and knocked Irileth off of her feet. She looked at me with a shocked expression and the guards stopped their work again and everyone stared at me. I… felt a bit uncomfortable right now…

"I'm… going to report back.", was the only thing I've said before I quickly turned around and walked towards Whiterun but I could still feel their stares on my back.

XxxxxX

Back in Dragonsreach, I stood in front of the Jarl who immediately spoke up when he noticed me.

" You have returned! That means… you were successful?", he asked with a hoping expression.

"Yes, the dragon won't be a threat anymore but most of the soldiers…

can't see the next day anymore.", I said and looked to the ground.

"I see… is there something else?", he asked and I looked at him again.

"Well, the guards are thinking that I'm a Dragonborn because I can do this here.", I did the same as before and concentrated my power into a shout and looked to table.

" **Fus!"** , the table together with all the food flew away against the wall.

Balgruuf's jaw dropped and while I couldn't see the expressions of the guards because of their helm, I was sure they had the same shocked expression.

"I… can't believe it. You're a Dragonborn.", Balgruuf said, still shocked.

I still didn't know what that meant when suddenly a shout echoed through Dragonsreach and let the earth shake.

" **Dovahkiin!"** , I almost fell to the ground when Balgruuf spoke up again.

"The Greybeards… there is no doubt. They are calling you to High Hrothgar.", of course I knew the Greybeards. My father told me once that they are masters in the way of the voice but in the past I didn't know what this 'voice' was. When the dragon in Helgen used this power, I knew what my father meant with that but I wouldn't have thought that those old Greybeards would have this power too, so I haven't thought of them. They are living on the highest mountain of Skyrim, the Throat of the World, far away from us.

"And I should… go there?", I asked. The path leading up the mountain had 7000 steps and that would… take some time to get to the Greybeards. The beginning of the path was near from Ivarstead so I would have to go there first, which would take extra time. Not that I'm in hurry, no, but still it would be a long travel.

"Yes, it is a great honor to be called to High Hrothgar. You can't refuse this call, and if you are truly a Dragonborn, where I have no doubt, then they will help you with this power and how to control it.", he said.

That is all nice and fine but why do I have this power? Have I been

just… lucky?

"It would be best if you would go to High Hrothgar as soon as you can.

But of course I have not forgotten which service you have done for,

when you killed this dragon and saved the town. Please take this as a present. Also you are now the Thane of Whiterun, the highest department which I can give. I think most of the soldiers already see you as a hero, Arcos.", Balgruuf said and I looked around the room when suddenly all the guards in here cheered for me. And this 'present' was an Imperial armor. Great, just great...

XxxxxX

Outside of Whiterun I sat on one of the fields, thinking how I could get to Ivarstead as fast as I could. I could buy a horse but then I would have no money left and travelling would take a long time. Suddenly something came into my mind. Why thinking so difficult? I walked to the house where horses are being sold and directly beside it was a carriage which could take me there.

"Hello good sir, do you want me to take you to another town?", the man said who owned the carriage. He seemed in a good mood today.

"Yes, I have to get to Ivarstead.", I replied and gave him twenty gold.

I walked behind the carriage and climbed onto it and took a seat while the carriage started to move.

After some minutes of silence the carriage owner spoke up.

"It's a great weather today. Hard to believe that dragons are on the loose right now. Say, is it true that you have killed this dragon near Whiterun?", he asked while looking onto the road.

"Well, I haven't killed him alone, without the soldiers who have helped I would have been dead in some seconds. But how did you know that?",

It was only two hours ago since we've killed the dragon.

"Oh, everyone in Whiterun is talking about it right now and especially you. Some are also saying that you're a Dragonborn. Can you really shout like one of those dragons?", he asked and now looked at me.

" **Fus!"** , I shouted into the air, the carriage shivering a bit. The man was as shocked as everyone else before.

"So it's true. Then it was you the Greybeards have been calling. It is an honor for me to take you to Ivarstead.", he said and seemed even more happy than before. I laughed a bit and the rest of the travel was silent.

XxxxxX

After a day I finally arrived in Ivarstead and thanked the carriage owner again. Now I have to find the way up to High Hrothgar. This isn't going to be much fun…

Suddenly a Khajiit ran with incredible speed towards me and stopped right in front of me.

"Ehm… who are you?", I asked a bit uncertain how to handle this situation.

"My name is M'aiq and I know a lot of things which you don't know…", he said with a creepy smile. What is wrong with this guy…

"Like what?", I simply replied and he just continued to stare at me.

"M'aiq loves to travel through Skyrim and see the magnificent scenery. But there are also some lazy people who are taking carriages.", he said and grinned even wider.

"What do you want to say with that!?", I would kill this guy if there weren't guards patrolling right now.

"Why are you so angry? Or have you been taking a carriage lately?", he said. Normally I'm really calm and can control my emotions but this guy..

"And if I have taken one?", I said with a glare.

"M'aiq has been talking a lot now. M'aiq is tired. Go get someone else on his nerves.", he said and as fast as he was here, he was gone again.

What the fuck!?

XxxxxX

After I've asked some people for the way, I found the beginning of the path in an hour. I took the first steps towards the path and after a good half an hour I was a bit exhausted. But only a bit… on my way up I came across some stone tablets where a prophecy was written in, in every tablet was written a piece of it. At one of those stone tablets was somebody sitting while I walked past this person. The more I followed the path, the area became cold and snow covered the mountain while I continued to walk up the path. Here and there was a wolf, trying to stop me to get forward but those were fools and lost their lives. But after a while, the path led through under an ice bridge where an ice troll was standing on top of it, looking for a victim. He hasn't noticed me yet and I quickly pulled out my bow and took an arrow. I didn't had those weak iron arrows anymore, instead I bought Dwemer arrows while I was in Whiterun. Now let's see how much better they are…

I targeted at the troll's head and the arrow flew into the distance. At first I thought that I missed but then the troll fell from the ice bridge and lay dead on the ground, not moving anymore. That was the last enemy which stood in my way for the rest of the way.

All in all it took me three hours to get to High Hrothgar, only with a ten minute break at one of those stone tablets. But I made it! In front of the building were two stairs which let into it and in the middle of those stairs was an empty chest with some flowers on the ground. I took the left stairs and entered the building. Inside I immediately noticed an old man with a gray robe sitting in front of a statue in the middle of the room, probably praying or something… I walked over to him and decided to speak up.

"Ehm… are you one of the Greybeards?", I know this is a stupid question but it was better than a simple 'hi'. When he noticed me however, he calmly stood up and looked at me.

"We don't get visitors very often. Why are you here, young man?", he asked me. Somehow his voice could calm me down very good.

"You have called me here and I have followed the call.", I said which surprised the old man.

"Oh, so you are the Dragonborn?", he said while three other old men came into the room who were wearing the same gray robe as the one in front of me.

"Well then, give me a taste of your voice. Show me the power you're holding as a Dragonborn.", he said and just stood there. Of course I have to prove it. But I should just… shout at him? Well if something happens it is not my fault.

" **Fus!"** , the man still stood there after my shout hit him but he quickly smiled at me.

"Ah, Dragonborn, it is really you. Welcome in High Hrothgar. I'm master Arngeir. So tell me, why are you here?", why I'm here? Seriously? You've called me here! Well there are a few things I want to know though.

"I want to know why I am a Dragonborn and what kind of power I

have and how to control it.", I replied and Arngeir nodded.

"Yes, and we're here to help you with this. As every Dragonborn before you.", he said and didn't seemed surprised at my shocked expression.

I'm not the only one with those powers…

"There are other Dragonborn too?", I asked and Arngeir nodded.

"Yes, there were many before you. But you are the first one in this era.

Or at least, the first one who has been showing himself.", he replied.

"Well, I'm ready to learn what I can.", I said and Arngeir smiled a bit.

"Good, you have already proven that you are a Dragonborn but can you also control and use this gift? We'll see…", Arngeir said when the Greybeards surrounded me and Arngeir stood in front of me when suddenly another Greybeard stepped forward.

"This is Master Einarth. He will teach you the second word of the Unrelenting force shout. 'Ro', which means Balance in our language.

Combine it with 'Fus', which means force in our language and your shout will be more powerful.", Arngeir said. Such shouts are having names? I wonder how many shouts even exist… I would like to know this Meteor shout which this black dragon has been using. Yeah… this black dragon… I was interrupted in my thoughts when Master Einarth calmly shouted something to the ground and suddenly some strange words appeared on the ground, which were glowing orange. Those words were looking exactly like those on the wall in Black Falls Barrow.

"When you shout, you're speaking in the language of the dragons. Take in the meaning of the word 'Ro' and understand the power.", Arngeir said while Master Einarth walked back to his place. So this dragon in Whiterun has been speaking in… dragon language?

"So dragons have their own language?", I asked.

"Yes, it is called Dovahzuul. It would take some time for us humans to learn their language.", Arngeir replied. I walked to the glowing word on the ground and when I looked at it, the meaning of it instantly burned into my mind again.

"Balance…", I muttered.

"Good, and now let's see if you have understood the meaning of it and if you can use it already.", he said. Another Greybeard stepped forward when Arngeir spoke up again.

"This is Master Wulfgar. When the targets will appear in front of you, use your new knowledge to hit them with your Unrelenting force shout.", Arngeir said.

" **Fiik Lo Sah!"** , Master Wulfgar shouted and a spectral clone of him appeared in front of me. I want to learn that too! But first things first…

" **Fus Ro!"** , I shouted and the clone disappeared again after the shout hit him. Arngeir seemed really surprised.

"You're learning quickly… do it again.", he said and Master Wulfgar did the same as before.

" **Fiik Lo Sah!"** , he shouted and the clone appeared again in front of me.

" **Fus Ro!"** , I shouted again and the target disappeared.

"Your inborn gift is impressive… I heard of the abilities of a Dragonborn but this is the first time I'm seeing it for myself. You have proven that you're able to learn quickly. But how are you going to master a complete new shout? Follow Master Borri to the courtyard.", another Greybeard walked towards some steps, so this was Master Borri. They looked exactly the same...

The courtyard wasn't so small as I expected. It was huge and in the distance was a gate and a huge Tower beside it. The area was covered in snow and it was snowing like hell. Even with my cold resistance I felt it clearly…

"Master Borri will now teach you the word 'Wuld', in our tongue it means Whirlwind.", Arngeir said and Master Borri shouted the Word calmly to the ground and it appeared in the same orange glow as before. I took in the meaning and the word burned itself into my mind again.

"As soon as the gate in front of you opens, use your new shout to pass through it before it's closing again.", Arngeir said and I looked at the gate in front of me. One of the Greybeards stood beside it, ready to open the gate and I prepared myself. When it suddenly opened, I quickly acted.

" **Wuld!"** , before I even knew it I passed through the gate in incredible speed and almost crashed against the Greybeard who was standing behind the gate. That is awesome!

"Holy… this is great!", I said. Arngeir smiled at me.

"Your abilities as a Dragonborn are truly incredible. What you are going to do with this gift, is alone your decision. Use this power with wisdom, Dragonborn.", I noticed that I haven't even mentioned my name but he seemed fine with calling me Dragonborn so I didn't say anything.

"There is one last trial. Receive the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the founder of us in Ustengrav, near from Morthal. Return with it and we will bless you as a Dovahkiin and teach you the last word of the Unrelenting force shout.", he said. This was all still confusing me a bit, I learned now how to use and learn shouts and such but why…

I didn't wanted to bother with this question because now I have those powers and well… i should make the best of it, right? Suddenly Arngeir spoke up again.

"Oh, before you go, know that you are always welcome here in High Hrothgar. There is a room which you can always use, should you decide

to stay here for a while. Follow me.", he said and walked back towards the building. Now that he mentioned it, the last time I've slept was in Whiterun. I followed him and after some minutes he led me to a small room with a bed, a small table and a window. That was more than enough for me.

"Feel free to rest here if you need it, the sun is already setting so you should consider to rest a bit before you are going to Ustengrav.", he said calmly. I could only agree.

"I will. Thanks.", I said and Arngeir smiled before he left the room.

I laid my axe on the table and lay down onto the bed and I only heard the snowstorm outside before I fell asleep.

XxxxxX

 _What the… where am I? I stood in a little cave and I could see sunlight shining through the entrance… how the heck did I got here? Outside I could hear some dragons roaring and doing… whatever they are doing._

 _There was also a temple made of stone, where many dragons were sleeping, some fighting against each other over a cow and others were just flying around. I reached out for my axe but… it wasn't there anymore! Slowly I began to panic…_

 _Suddenly I could hear a dragon growling behind me. I immediately turned around and what I saw in front of me shocked me to death._

 _This black dragon from Helgen stood there, looking at me with its eyes._

" _You are already awake. I hope you had a nice sleep after our… bonding night.", she said with a smirk and licked her lips._

 _What the fuck!? I looked at myself and noticed that… all my clothes were gone! I stood… completely naked in front of her. And until now I'm sure that it is a she. What has she done with me!? She came closer to me and I instantly got alarmed but… I just couldn't move. Her eyes were gleaming golden and she still had that smile which was just…_

 _paralyzing me. She pinned me to the ground with her snout and looked at me. Suddenly I noticed that my axe lay directly beside me, I would only have to take it and… then she started to lick me on my cheek._

 _I immediately looked back at her. What is wrong with me!? What is happening here? Should I take my axe or just…._

"AH!", I screamed and my eyes shot open. I looked around the room and noticed that I was still in High Hrothgar. My axe lay still on the table and through the window I could see that it was in the night right now.

It was only a dream…

"Had you got a bad dream?", somebody spoke up and shocked me almost to death. I looked to whom the voice belonged and noticed that it was Arngeir.

"What the hell?! Since when have you been here?", that was too much for me right now. Arngeir's expression showed that he was worried.

"You have been muttering something aloud when I walked past your room. I wanted to see if everything was alright when you suddenly awoke. Did you had a bad dream?", he asked and took a seat on a stone chair. I took a moment to breath.

"Yes… kinda. But… it wasn't really bad, it was more… argh what is wrong with me…", I muttered.

"Was it about a black dragon?", Arngeir asked and I instantly looked him with shock.

"How did you know?", Arngeir only sighed. He knows something…

"Maybe you have been already asking yourself why you are a Dragonborn? I have been thinking about it and had a suggestion.

I didn't wanted to tell you because I thought it would be better to tell you later but it seems that you have to know it now. Your dream, was probably… a vision.", Arngeir said calmly but it was a lot to take right now.

"Who was this dragon anyway?", I asked. That was the question which was burning the most in my mind.

"Have you ever heard about the World Eater Alduin?", he asked and looked at me. I thought a moment about it… the name Alduin was in this Dragonborn book which I have been reading a bit in Helgen.

"As far as I know he is a dragon… wait, what do you want to say with that?", I could think of the answer but didn't wanted to believe it.

"Yes, and I think you have already encountered… her.", Arngeir said the last word more calmly and slowly so I could clearly understand it.

"Are you saying this black dragon in Helgen was the World Eater!?",

I said. Arngeir nodded.

"Yes, we have been sensing it when she returned into this world. And that you are a Dragonborn who has been showing himself right now,

is probably no accident.", he said calmly. So it is really a she… Alduin…

a World Eater? And I'm probably involved into all of this… this was almost too much to take right now.

"When she returned? I know that dragons were only legends before they appeared again. Where were they? And why did Alduin come back again? And why was she even gone? And-", Arngeir quickly interrupted me.

"All will be explained in time but you are still not ready for this. That you are knowing this already, shouldn't have happened. Follow the path of the voice and everything will be explained when the time is ready.", I got really angry right now.

"Why shouldn't I know this? I have to know why I am a Dragonborn and what I am supposed to do and that is only possible if you're telling me what is going on! Why did I had this dream?", I said as calmly as I could.

"This, I can't tell you. The gods will have a reason why you're having this gift. I don't know what your dream is and why you had it.

But it would be best if you're going to rest now and think about my words.", he said and before I could say something, he left the room.

I have no idea about anything right now but the last thing I'm going to do now is sleeping.

XxxxxX

In the next morning I left High Hrothgar again with this stupid dream still in my mind. I had to go all the way from High Hrothgar to Ivarstead again and this took me again three hours. Arngeir's words have been confusing me instead of helping me. Now I know that this dragon is the World Eater and that she is a female but now? I don't know. What does she want? Well I think the title 'World Eater' has a meaning. What am I supposed to do and why the hell did I had this dream? But I have to admit… she was beautiful… what I know is that I don't want to face her again but the dragons are a huge problem for everyone and sooner or later I'll get the informations I need.

But honestly, I didn't wanted to receive this Horn the Greybeards want me to get right now. I just… needed something else right now. Back in Ivarstead I took a carriage and just hoped that this stupid Khajiit won't show up again. I gave the carriage owner twenty gold again and took off to Riverwood. I thought about Ralof's offer but I have decided it now.

At first I thought that my life was simple and that because of Alduin I could escape Helgen alive and join the Stormcloaks but I was so wrong.

Dragons are on the loose and I'm a Dragonborn, I have to learn how to control and why I have this kind of power and I don't want to get involved into this stupid civil war. There are more important matters.

 **And that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **The translations for this chapter:**

 **Dir, Joor! / Die, Mortal!**

 **Fiik Lo Sah! / Mirror, Receive, Phantom, Spectral clone shout.**

 **Thuri / Overlord**

 **Dovahkiin / Dragonborn**


	4. The World Eater

Chapter 4: The World Eater

After some hours I arrived in Riverhood, still wearing this Stormcloak armor. I just wanted to go to the next inn, which was the Sleeping giant here in Riverwood. I needed a break from everything right now. I entered the house and saw some people drinking something, eating and some were listening to a bard. In the middle of the room was a big fire where some people were also sitting to warm themselves. On the left and right side of the house were some rooms for guests and behind the bartender was a stair which led upstairs, probably to another room for guests. I saw a female Nord with blonde hair bringing some people food and decided to ask her for a bed and a room.

"Ehm, excuse me but can I rent a room here?", I asked and she turned around.

"Of course, which one would you like to have?", she asked and looked at me a bit suspiciously but I paid it no mind. I just wanted a room where not so many people are watching. So I decided that this room upstairs was the best one.

"Can I have the attic room?", I asked and she looked a bit surprised for a moment.

"Oh… we don't have an attic room but you can take the one on the left side of the house.", she said and I gave her the ten gold she wanted and I didn't care about it anymore, I'll just take what I can get. I walked towards my room and laid my axe onto the little table which stood in the room beside the bed and decided to sleep a bit when somebody behind me suddenly spoke up.

"So you are the legendary Dragonborn everyone is talking about. I hope that is true.", it was this woman from before. What the hell does she want.

"Yes and why are you asking?", I asked. She took something out of her bag.

"I think you've been searching this?", she said and pulled out a horn.

Wait… what?

"Is this the horn of-", I said before she quickly interrupted me.

"The horn of Jurgen Windcaller, yes.", she replied and gave me the horn. I wasn't even trying to hide my shocked expression.

"Why do you have it!? How did you get it? And who are you?", I asked without a pause. Now she seemed a bit surprised too.

"Who I am? I thought you should have expected me, as I said in my letter I left in Ustengrav.", she said, slightly confused.

"Which letter? I haven't been in Ustengrav yet, I only stopped here in Riverwood to take a break from everything.", I replied. I want answers,

now.

"Then how did you know that you should rent the attic room to meet me? You couldn't have known if you haven't been in Ustengrav yet.", she replied.

"I saw the steps behind the bartender and thought that you would have one. And because I wanted a room where not many people are watching, I thought I could take it. But instead, you gave me this room here and now I have no idea what you are talking about.", I said before she looked to the ground.

"I… really haven't expected that.", she said before I gave her a glare.

"But are you saying, that if I would have gone to Ustengrav to search this horn, it wouldn't have been there because you took it!? I hope you have a good reason for this.", I said but she quickly replied.

"Yes but first, please follow me. Here are too many people and I have much to discuss with you.", she said and before I could reply,she walked towards another room and entered it. I quickly followed her, the people in here didn't seem to have noticed our conversation. Inside the room, the woman walked towards a wardrobe and opened it and behind it was another secret way which led down to another room.

She only smirked at my shocked look and mentioned me to follow her.

In the secret room was a table in the middle with a map on it and on the walls were many swords which were looking really weird. In the corner of the room was a small table for alchemie with some potions on it.

The woman walked behind the table and looked at me before she spoke up again.

"I had to take the Horn so I could be sure that you're not an agent of the Thalmor. It was clear that the Greybeards would send you to get the horn for them.", she said.

"How could you have known that? Have you been spying on us?", I asked. Who is this woman…

"No but the Greybeards are more than predictable. It wasn't hard for me to figure out what they would want from you.", she replied.

"You're talking like you have something against them. What is so wrong about them? They have helped me to learn more about my powers.", I replied back but the woman only huffed.

"If it would go like they want it, then you would only sit on top of that mountain and meditate with them or whatever they are doing. Let me guess, they haven't even told you what it means for you that you're a Dragonborn, right? They're fearing you're power and don't want to talk about it.", she said and looked at me. Well, they haven't told me what it means for me…

"And you know it better?", I asked with a suspicious look.

"I'm not your enemy, don't you see it? I have already given you the horn. Just let me explain.", she said and I just nodded and motioned her to go on.

"I'm part of a group, which has been searching you for a long time now. Or at least, a Dragonborn like you. That the dragons have returned and that a Dragonborn is showing up right now is not by accident. You know,

the dragons haven't just disappeared, they were dead over all of these years. And now they're coming back and I have to know who is behind all of this… the Thalmor are my best track.", she said and looked at the map on the table. So the Thalmor are searching her?

"And why do you need a Dragonborn for this?", I asked.

"First of all, I have too see with my own eyes that you're really a Dragonborn. I have discovered a Dragon Grave near from Kynesgrove and if I'm correct, then there will the next dragon be resurrected. And then, I want to kill it with you. Any questions?", she asked and smiled slightly.

"No… not really. It will help me too to find out who is behind the return of the dragons and then I know who I have to stop.", I said.

"Good, you see, you already know what you have to do as a Dragonborn. After that, I answer to every question you have, I promise that.", she said. Wait, does she mean that this is my destiny? To stop the dragons and… kill every one of them until I'm going to die or what?

But she quickly continued before I could ask her something.

"We can travel together or alone, that is your decision.", she said. Anyway, I'll get the answers when we have killed this dragon. Then I will finally know what the Greybeards didn't wanted to tell me.

"We can go there together, I don't mind.", I said while she walked over to a chest.

"Very well. My name is Delphine, by the way.", she said and opened the chest.

"My name is Arcos.", she pulled an armor out of the chest which looked really weird too. Like those swords which are hanging on the wall.

"Good, I'll be ready in a minute, I have to take my travel clothes with

me.", Travel clothes? More an armor set to be ready to kill everything which is standing in your way… I walked out of the room so she could put the armor on and waited outside of the inn. After some minutes, she came out of the house with this armor and one of those weird swords equipped and walked towards one of a horse.

"We should travel with horses, you can take any one you like.", she said and pointed at some horses which were standing beside the inn. Well, I won't say no to this offer…

XxxxxX

It took days to get to Windhelm but thanks to the horses we made it in some days instead of weeks of travelling. Windhelm was near from Kynesgrove so we decided to head there first and then follow the main street again. While we were travelling, it was silent most of the time. We didn't talk very much and here and there we met some other travellers.

We were also lucky that not a single dragon decided to attack us.

We made a halt near a house where horses were sold because Delphine wanted to make a small break before we would face the dragon.

"I go into the town for some minutes to see if I can get some new weapons.", I said and she nodded. I walked towards the main gate where some Stormcloak guards were patrolling. This was the main town of the Stormcloaks where Ulfric is leading the rebellion. I entered the town and saw some houses which were covered in snow while some of the streets and houses were a bit broken. This town must be very old.

But since I have no idea where I can find the next smith, I walked a bit around. I followed the main path of the street to the left side until a smaller path led to another small street and I took this way. I came to a small place where some people were selling food and other things and I saw a smith working on a sword right now. Didn't took very long to find one. But when I walked towards him, somebody behind me suddenly spoke up.

"By Shor, Arcos is that you?", somebody said and when the voice mentioned my name I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Ralof!? What are you doing here?", I said and we both shared a hug before he spoke up again.

"I've already left Riverwood two days ago to help Ulfric again. I just came back from a patrol with my soldiers. Say, are you here to join

us?", he said with a hoping tone.

"No, I'm sorry. You know, since I've left Riverwood my life became more difficult than ever.", I said and looked to the ground.

"What do you mean? Did something happened? Is it because of those dragons?", he asked.

"No but instead I've discovered what I truly am. You heard that a Dragonborn appeared?", I asked while he nodded.

"Yes, I've heard the story about Whiterun and how he killed this dragon. But… you're not trying to say that-", I interrupted him and instead just showed him the power I'm now wielding.

" **Fus Ro!"** , I shouted into the sky. Ralof's jaw dropped and the people around me looked at me with shocked expressions, the guards included. Nobody said something for a while until Ralof spoke up again.

"You're the Dragonborn? Unbelievable…", Ralof muttered.

"Yes, but could we please go to another place where not so many people are watching?", I muttered and Ralof nodded before he mentioned me to follow him to another little street which was completely empty with nobody around. He turned to me before I spoke up again.

"I'm here because Kynesgrove is in danger. A friend of mine who travelled towards Windhelm with me is absolutely sure that near Kynesgrove is a Dragon Grave where a dragon will be resurrected.

And if that happens, then Kynesgrove AND Windhelm are in danger.

We came here to stop them.", I said and Ralof barely nodded.

I could understand it, it was a lot to take right now. But after some seconds he spoke up again.

"And you and your friend want to kill this dragon without any help? Only you two?", he asked before his eyes widened when I nodded.

"Yes, I know it sounds stupid but who is going to help or believe us anyway.", I said before Ralof quickly interrupted me.

"I don't think so, follow me, I think I can help you.", he said and I did so.

I wonder what he has in mind.

XxxxxX

"Where is Arcos? We have to hurry.", Delphine muttered to herself. She has been waiting for him for a good half an hour now. Maybe she should go and search him. She turned to walk towards the main gate when suddenly a little army of 20 Stormcloaks with two men leading them came out of the town. She just stood there, completely frozen in place when she noticed that Arcos stood in front of them with another Nord.

"So this is your companion? Well, then we are 23 people now. Better than only two, right?", Ralof said and we both laughed a bit while Delphine was still too shocked to say something.

"Delphine, the Stormcloaks are helping us in that fight, I hope that doesn't prevent me to prove you that I'm a Dragonborn.", I said with a small smile.

"But… how did you do that?", she asked in disbelief. Ralof chuckled a bit.

"Well I can't just let my friend defend Windhelm while it's actually my and my soldier's job.", Ralof replied. He turned towards the soldiers before he spoke up again.

"Well then, let's kill a dragon!", he shouted and the soldiers cheered in agreement.

XxxxxX

When we arrived in Kynesgrove, a woman ran towards us with a shocked expression.

"Help! A dragon is attacking!", she shouted before I spoke up.

"Where is this dragon?", I said calmly.

"On top of the hill! I don't know what it is doing there but I don't want to find it out either.", she said before she quickly ran away. I turned towards the guards.

"Ready yourselves, we won't leave this place until it is save again. The guards in Whiterun have managed to kill one of them, and if they can do that, then you can do that too!", I shouted and the guards pulled out their swords and cheered. While I have been in Windhelm, I've sold my old axe and bought me a new steel sword. I still have the Stormcloak armor but when I'm finished with this, I'll buy a new armor too. And now is the perfect time to test my new sword. I pulled it out and ran towards the small hill. Beside the hill were some houses but not damaged at all. Only on top of the little hill you could hear a dragon. Delphine followed right behind me with her bow and Ralof turned towards his men one last time.

"You've heard him. Let's go!", he ordered and the little army with Ralof in front of them followed us too.

Before we arrived on top of the hill, I turned towards Ralof.

"Order your men that they should hide until I give a signal so they can come out. But first I and my friend should go alone. Trust me.", I said.

Ralof didn't seemed quite content with that but nodded and ordered the 20 Stormcloaks to hide near the top of the hill. Delphine and I followed the path until we could finally see the Dragon Grave and the dragon who was flying above it. I froze in place when I saw it again. There she was, Alduin… with her black scales she looked like a shadow in the night right now. She looked at the Dragon Grave and noticed us but didn't pay any attention for us. Delphine noticed my shocked look and spoke up.

"What is wrong?", she muttered.

"That is the same dragon from Helgen.", I replied. I didn't wanted to tell her who this dragon really was. At least, not yet. She nodded and we both looked at the scene in front of us again.

"Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse.", Alduin spoke with her mighty… yet soothing voice but in that weird dragon language again.

"Slen Tiid Vo!", suddenly she shouted against the dragon grave and what came next shocked both Delphine and me.

"This is worse than I thought…", she muttered.

The Grave burst open and a skeleton dragon came out of it. Somehow, the flesh slowly returned to the dragon until it looked like it never died.

Alduin looked at us until the resurrected dragon spoke to her.

"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?", the voice was male if I'm not mistaken. But it sounded less soothing than Alduin's. Why am I even thinking about such things.

"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir.", Alduin replied before she looked at me.

"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol Dov do hi." she said and I had no idea what she was talking about. It feels bad when somebody is probably insulting you and you can't even understand a word. I felt a bit unsure, even with my little army ready to attack. If the Imperials failed against her with an even larger army, then how should I win? And this time another dragon is supporting her… no, I won't back down now.

The dragon known as Sahloknir looked at me too. I couldn't reply in this moment, I just had no idea what I should say.

"You should thank me for saving your little life when your own kind tried to kill you.", Alduin said with a smirk.

"Please, you tried to do the same. But I have to admit, you could have let them kill me but instead you interrupted.", I said and Delphine looked at me with a shocked expression. Maybe it was dumb to say that…

She growled and the other dragon glared daggers at me, which made me shiver a bit but I quickly controlled my emotions again.

"I won't make the same mistake again. Sahloknir, kill those mortals.", she said but I quickly gave a signal to my men.

"Now!", I ordered and immediately the Stormcloaks came out of their hiding spots and surrounded the two dragons while Ralof ran towards me. The soldiers were ready and some of them pulled out their swords while others were having their bows ready. I looked at Alduin but she only gave me a smirk.

"I see you're leading a small army of pitiful mortals. In that case, I should leave you a goodbye present.", she shouted something into the sky and suddenly meteors were starting to fall to the ground.

"This stupid trick again!", I growled but failed to notice a meteor which flew directly towards me. It smashed to the ground and I flew against a tree because of the explosion. I winced in pain while Alduin looked at me one last time before she flew away again and some of the soldiers were already trying to kill the other dragon. Ralof quickly ran over to me and helped me to get up.

"Everything okay? This dragon is going to pay for that!", Ralof shouted.

Some of the Stormcloaks lay already dead on the ground, either because of Sahloknir or because of the meteors. I quickly ran over to some of them who were in trouble and helped them.

" **Fus Ro!"** , I shouted towards Sahloknir and interrupted his attack on the Stormcloaks. He growled and turned towards me.

"Foolish of you, joor. Your Thu'um is nothing compared to Alduin's.

 **Yol Toor Shul!"** , he unleashed a fire breath which hit me directly. I cried out in pain but I still stood while some Stormcloaks slashed against the dragon's left wing. But he didn't bother himself with them for too long and smashed his wing against them which sent them flying. He wasn't focusing on me in that moment and I took the chance to counterattack and ran towards him to slash my sword against his head. He failed to notice me in time and my sword hit him under his left eye and he roared in pain before he took a step back and looked at me.

"If you can't beat me, then you will never be able to fight my thuri.", he said before he took off into the sky. He's talking like he's teaching me!

The soldiers pulled out their bows and fired several arrows towards Sahloknir but he dodged almost all of them without any problems. I took my bow too and waited for my chance while Sahloknir fired again another fire breath against some soldiers which burned them in an instant. I could see at least 6 of them still standing. Great...

"Wait until you can hit him!", I ordered and those who were listening nodded and waited. Sahloknir tried to kill one of the soldiers with his claws but he quickly jumped out of the way. Sahloknir stopped flying around for a moment and I noticed the chance.

"Now! Fire!", I ordered and several arrows hit Sahloknir on his back which let him roaring out in pain and he landed again. I pulled out my sword again and ran towards him before he could even start an attack.

I slashed against his left eye again and jumped onto his head but this time I took my sword back and fired lightning spells against the top of his head. He nearly screamed in pain and several jolts of lightning went through the dragon's body until he fell dead to the ground.

The dead corpse of the dragon started to glow and his flesh disappeared again while the glowing energy went over towards me and flooded into me again. There it was again, this strong feeling that I'm unbeatable… the soldiers were shocked by the scene in front of them but cheered after some moments and Ralof and Delphine ran towards me.

"We made it! This was a lot better than our escape from Helgen!", Ralof said and laughed. Delphine smiled.

"Yes, the other one escaped but now I have no doubts that you're truly a Dragonborn. I think I owe you some answers, right?", she said and Ralof looked a bit confused, while I turned towards him.

"I still have a lot of things to do, celebrate the victory with your soldiers. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime.", I said and we both shared a hug.

"Be careful, and always watch the skies. Good luck my friend.", he replied and walked towards the soldiers who were standing in front of the dead dragon. Then I turned towards Delphine before I spoke up. Now I'll finally get my informations.

"Who are you and want do you want?", I asked.

"I'm one of the last members of the blades, in the past we have been fighting against the dragons and were serving the Dragonborn, the ultimate Dragon Slayer. For a long time, we didn't had a task anymore but now that the dragons have returned, our task is clearly in front of us again.", she replied.

"And who are the blades?", I asked and she was quick to reply.

"We have been a group which has been serving the Dragonborn Emperors in the past until the Thalmor destroyed us.", she said with a small glare.

"And what do you want from me?", I said and raised an eyebrow.

"You're the ultimate Dragon Slayer and it is our duty to serve you and it is your task to stop the dragons.", she said. Alright, I have a goal now.

And now I know that Alduin is probably behind all this. Should I tell her that? Maybe she has no idea who Alduin is and won't believe me.

I should keep it to myself for now, maybe the Thalmor DO know something about all of this.

"And what are we going to do now?", I asked.

"I still have to plan our next move. The Thalmor Embassy is my target right now, that is where the Thalmor have their seat in Skyrim. We should find the informations we need there. But I'll tell you when I have a plan. Until then, take care of yourself.", she said and walked down the path of the hill again. The soldiers have already left the place and I should do the same now. I looked one last time at the dead dragon and smirked before I left the place.

XxxxxX

Finally back in Skuldafn. But I can sense it, that I've resurrected Sahloknir was useless. Arcos has dealt with him… as with Mirmulnir.

And in both cases he had an army of mortals which was fighting for him.

He's inspiring them, leading them… he's quite interesting. I roared out of frustration, stupid to have such thoughts! He's nevertheless weak, with or without an army behind him. Suddenly I heard another Dovah landing behind me.

"Something troubling you, thuri?", it was Odahviing, my second in command. And he has to appear right now…

"I'm only thinking about my next plans.", I answered but he wasn't content with that.

"And about the Dovahkiin?", he said but I only growled at him.

"He's weak, why should I consider him as a problem. He's rather annoying.", I hissed.

"Then why haven't you just killed him? You rather saved him in your first encounter with him.", he said. In a second he lay on the ground with one of my claws on his head.

"That was alone my decision, I will deal with him soon enough. And you,

should think about what you're saying.", I growled at him and let go of his head.

"Yes, Alduin.", he said before taking off into the sky again.

I will meet Arcos again soon enough.

XxxxxX

I currently travelled towards High Hrothgar again, now that Delphine has to spent some time with planning and my task is now in front of me, I'll have to wait. When I return the horn, the Greybeards can teach me the last word of the unrelenting Force shout, and I will need it. Maybe they know how I can get stronger too. Alduin will destroy me if I stay like that. I made a stop in Whiterun a couple days ago and I'm now on my way to Ivarstead. But I haven't encountered any bandits or dragons so far. Not that I have something against it, it's nice when it's peaceful.

I hadn't got my horse with me, so it will still take some hours to get to Ivarstead. But after awhile, I noticed some people who were coming from the opposite side of the street which I'm following right now.

They were armored and had swords while one of them had a warhammer if I'm not mistaken. I thought they were only travellers when they suddenly blocked my way and pulled out their weapons. I pulled out my own sword and wanted to ask what they want when the one with the warhammer suddenly spoke up.

"We're here to teach you a lesson!", he shouted, and with that, the three persons charged towards me and I quickly got ready.

 **And that's it for now. I had more problems to write this chapter than with the other ones so far.**

 **Dragon translations:**

 **Sahloknir / Phantom, Sky, Hunt ( only a dragon name )**

 **Ziil gro dovah ulse / your soul is bound to me for eternity**

 **Slen Tiid Vo / Flesh, Time, reverse ( resurrecting shout? Used by Alduin )**

 **Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik? / Has the time arrived to restore your ancient dominion?**

 **Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir. / Yes ,Sahloknir, my loyal ally.**

 **Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol Dov do hi. / So, Dragonborn? I see nothing of the dragon about you.**

 **Odahviing / snow, hunter, wing ( dragon name )**


	5. Mercenary

**Light the Dragon 25: I'll try to write at least 5k in one chapter from now on :)**

Chapter 5: Mercenary

"Cowards…", I muttered to myself and looked at the three dead bodies which lay on the ground. Those weren't just normal bandits, somebody wanted me dead and gave those fools gold to kill me. Maybe one of them has got some usefull informations… I looted the three corpses and found a letter by one of them, probably their leader.

 _'Here is the gold, as promised. I expect that Arcos is going to be dead in at least some days. I presume politics aren't important for you but if you manage to kill him, there will be much more gold to get for you.'_

I burned the letter in my hands, whoever wanted me dead will face a terrible fate if I find out. I have enough problems already and now? Some people want me dead already. Why should I protect them from dragons, it could have been everybody who paid those bandits. I quickly shook my head, I shouldn't scold everybody, there are innocents too who are thankful for my help. What caught my attention was that the letter mentioned politics, and I have no fucking idea why somebody wants me dead because of that. But I decided to ignore it for now and continued my way towards Ivarstead.

XxxxxX

It took me again almost two days until I arrived in High Hrothgar again. After the accident with those bandits, the rest of my travel was rather peaceful, and I had nothing against it. I entered the building and immediately Arngeir noticed me and walked towards me.

"Dragonborn, you have returned. Did you receive the horn?", he asked calmly while I pulled it out of my bag. I pulled the horn out and gave it to him before he spoke up again.

"Well done, then you are ready to learn the last word of the Unrelenting force shout. Follow me. ", he walked towards the middle of the main room where the other three Greybeards were already standing and waiting. I followed Arngeir and walked into the middle of the room, the Greybeards surrounding me while Arngeir stood in front of me. One of the other Greybeards shouted quietly something to the ground, when suddenly another word which was glowing orange again appeared on the ground.

"Dah, which means 'push' in our language. Use it to make your shout sharper and even more powerful. This is the last word we can teach you for this shout. Every shout contains three words of power, each of them making it stronger. Understand the meaning of 'Dah', and focus to use every meaning you have learned to use your shout with its full potential.", Arngeir explained while I looked at the word before it burned into my mind again. Immediately I could understand the power and meaning which the word was holding.

" **Fus.. Ro Dah!",** I shouted anda giant and powerful shockwave was letting the earth shake. I was at a loss for words, the power I'm wielding is really incredible. I felt even more powerful than before and had the urge to fight a strong enemy right now. But I promised to myself that I will only use it if it is necessary. Power is always dangerous…

"Now that you have mastered it, we would like to talk to you, Dragonborn. But you have to be ready, otherwise it can lead to your death.", Arngeir said. I wasn't sure that I really understood him right now. What was so dangerous about talking?

"Ehm, alright.", I replied, I didn't know what could happen when suddenly a voice echoed through my mind and the earth started to shake. It felt strange, not really hurting me but it felt strange. It stopped for a moment before the voice echoed again through my mind and the earth started to shake again. The same happened a third time until it stopped and Arngeir spoke up again.

"You could hear our voice without any problem and survived. You have our blessing, Dovahkiin.", he calmly said. Dovahkiin means Dragonborn right?

"Thank you.", I simply replied. The other three Greybeards walked into different directions, doing whatever they were doing before when suddenly Arngeir spoke up again.

"Use your gift with wisdom, Dragonborn. Power is dangerous, there were other Dragonborns who have abused their powers, which led to their downfall.", he said. I didn't wanted to ask who those Dragonborns were. Arngeir sat down in front of a statue and began to meditate. Or whatever he is doing…

XxxxxX

Well, now I have literally nothing to do. I would still have to wait until Delphine would have a plan how to enter the Thalmor Embassy. I've returned the horn, learned the last word of power I needed and still have those bandits which attacked me in my mind. I could think about buying a house in Skyrim… after all, Jarl Balgruuf made a kind offer for me to stay in Whiterun. Or I could get myself a horse… or I could finally buy a new armor before people are thinking that the Dragonborn is a Stormcloak. In the end I decided to go to Whiterun to buy a new armor and took the next carriage in Ivarstead.

XxxxxX

Some hours later I arrived in Whiterun and headed directly to the next smith, which was in front of the main gate and entered the store.

"A customer, welcome. I have everything from armor to weapons which can slice your victims or crush them. Take your time.", the smith said while I looked at the armors and weapons which were either hanging on the wall or lay on some tables. He mostly had some steel armors and weapons, some of them enchanted which were really expensive. But he also had other things, with which I could make my own armor. In the end I decided to just buy a simple steel plate armor and exited the store again. I was content with my steel sword I have right now.

Just when I came out of the store, I suddenly noticed a man with black robes and a hood who walked towards me. At first I thought little of it, until he suddenly spoke up.

"Excuse me, but if I'm not mistaken then I would presume that you are the Dragonborn, correct?", the person said. He had a male voice and was pretty tall but his face was covered by the black hood which he was wearing. I didn't like this…

"Why do you ask?", I asked, but in a more friendly tone. I shouldn't judge a person by his look, right?

"I've been searching you for a while, there is something where I'm sure you might be interested in.", he said but I couldn't see his expression.

"And that would be?", I asked before he looked around a bit.

"Can I tell you that in a more private place, it wouldn't be the best thing if everyone would hear it.", he replied before he looked at me again.

I have no idea who this person was, what he wants from me and he is asking me to go to a more private place with him?

"Who are you?", I asked in a skeptical tone. He immediately noticed it and quickly spoke up again.

"Oh, I apologize. My name is Teldir.", he replied and took of his black hood, revealing that he is an Altmer. What does an Altmer want from me…

He mentioned me to follow him into another little street where nobody was watching before he stopped and turned to me again, but I had my weapons and everything ready, just to be sure.

"I'm sure you have already many problems with the dragons, the people are expecting from you to do something against them.", he calmly said and gave me a sympathetic smile. I was really surprised, normally Altmer are so arrogant… or he is just playing friendly.

"Yes, but what exactly do you need from me?", I replied, still with a skeptical tone and he instantly seemed to notice it.

"You're thinking that I'm just an arrogant and proud Altmer, right? Like many of us, it is a shame, I have to admit. But I'm just here because I want to help you.", he calmly said and wasn't surprised either at my shocked expression.

"And how exactly do you want to help me?", I asked.

"What would you say if you would know that the Empire is trying to make an alliance with the dragons?", he asked and chuckled when my jaw dropped.

"...what did you say?", I couldn't believe what I just heard. This guy has been drinking too much.

"I'm serious right now. Believe me, it would lead to death for many people.", he said with a dead serious expression. He's kidding right?

"And how do you know this?", I said with a small laugh.

"The Thalmor aren't knowing it yet. And I shouldn't know this, too. That's why the Imperials are trying to kill me, I have to be careful. I hope you can understand now why I had to talk to you in private.", he said without looking away from me.

"And why are you not telling this your Thalmor friends if this is true?", I asked and narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Believe it or not, but not every Altmer is so arrogant. If I would tell them and they would really believe me, they would slaughter the Imperials even though it is only the Emperor's fault. I care for other races too, you know?", he said and now I was really shocked. Of course, he could be lying but… something tells me that he is… different, than other Altmer.

"And if this is true? What do you expect me to do?", I asked and he smiled slightly.

"General Tullius doesn't know this right now but I know that the Emperor has sent a courier to him. He is planning to go to Skyrim.", Teldir said and my eyes widened again.

"The Emperor… coming to Skyrim?", I muttered with disbelief.

"Yes and if he succeeds in what he has planned, then with the help of the dragons he would completely wipe the Thalmor out and the rebellion too.", he said.

"And how does he want to get the help from the dragons? He must be insane to try this.", I said but my disbelief was quickly crushed.

"He wants to completely submit to the dragons and would accept, that the entire Empire is going to be a slave to the dragons.", Teldir replied and I almost fell to the ground.

"And that is why I need your help. Why almost everyone in Skyrim needs your help. I beg to you, you have to stop him.", he said.

I just stood there for what felt like an eternity for me. I just wanted a new armor and now this… could I even trust him? My guts told me I could… but what if that's true? This fat and stupid Emperor, having an alliance with the dragons? Or rather, with Alduin? Suddenly I boiled with anger, this thought was like a fire that burned my mind and filled me with pure anger, I didn't know why. I looked Teldir directly in the eyes and his eyes widened at my sudden emotions.

"What do I have to do?", I asked as calmly as I could, holding back my anger.

"You have to find and kill the courier which the Emperor has sent to General Tullius. This will buy us some time until the Emperor notices that something went wrong. But I still have to figure out how to deal with the Emperor himself. But for that, I need more time and we'll only get this if you can manage to kill the courier. I've managed to get the travel plan from him, here, according to it he is going to make a stop in Ivarstead before he's going to go to the next town. Ivarstead is going to be perfect for you to strike. It is small and there are not so many guards. But you have to be careful, if people find out that you were trying to kill an Imperial courier, the Imperials will try to kill you as well and the people would most likely think that you're a Stormcloak.", he said and smiled at my expression, ready to begin.

I almost wanted to make my way to Ivarstead immediately when I suddenly noticed something that would help me as well.

"Wait, you're a Thalmor?", I asked to which he looked a bit confused why I asked this question but nodded.

"Yes, why do you ask?", he said until a grin appeared on my face. That was just perfect…

XxxxxX

Before I left Whiterun I stopped in the next Inn, but this time for another reason.

I entered the house and saw some people sitting around a fire, while others were listening to a bard. There was a door which led into the left side of the house and a staircase in the left corner of the house, which probably led to the guest rooms. On the right side was the bartender, a woman in this case. I walked towards the fire which was in the middle of the room and saw two mercenaries with steel armor.

"Ehm, excuse me but are you searching for a little job?", I asked and they both immediately looked at me.

"If there is enough gold, we're going to be two extra swords for you.", one of them replied, a nord male.

"It's enough so you two don't have to do anything for two weeks.", I said to which they both smiled. I had a black hood on which Teldir gave me, so people couldn't recognize me, for which I'm thankful. The last thing I need is people finding out that I'm trying to fight against the Empire. Or rather, the Emperor. The two mercenaries followed me out of the Inn and I quickly told them what the target is, but to my surprise, they didn't seemed to care to kill an Imperial courier. Well, what should I expect, they are mercenaries…

XxxxxX

We took a carriage again and arrived in Ivarstead some hours later. It was still day time though. I quickly looked at the travel plan from the courier and noticed that he was already here, but he has left not too long ago. I can still get him.

"Okay listen, we have to be quick now and chase this courier, follow

me.", I whispered so the guards or any other person couldn't hear us. I quickly followed the main street out of Ivarstead which led back into a little forest where those bandits attacked me, with the two mercenaries following right behind me. We ran almost without a break and after some minutes we could see an Imperial soldier in light armor before us. I pulled out my steel sword and the other two did so too. We ran towards the courier until we were almost behind him and I motioned to the mercenaries that they should be quit. I sneaked and slashed my sword beside his feet to the ground so he would be warned. He quickly turned around with a shocked look when he saw us, ready to kill him.

"Just give us the letter and we'll leave you in peace.", I said calmly with the two mercenaries slowly coming closer.

"No!", he shouted and quickly pulled out his own sword. Alright, I gave him a chance to survive. I slashed my sword at him but he quickly parried my blow, I did so again but he blocked and when I tried it again he quickly parried my blow and slashed the underside of his sword against my head which knocked me to the ground. The mercenaries tried the same as I did but lay almost three seconds after that beside me. We seriously lost against a courier right now.

He quickly ran away from the main street and ran deeper into the little forest.

I got up again, the blow on my head did still hurt and the mercenaries quickly got up again too. This won't happen again. We followed the trace on the ground from the courier's footsteps and ran after him, deeper into the forest.

"This way!", one of the mercenaries shouted and we both followed him after I found the footsteps of the courier again.

"Here! We're following the trace.", I said and the two mercenaries followed me again.

"Listen, you're leaving the most distinct trace in the whole forest! Why don't you just give up?", I shouted into the forest. After some minutes we came to a small clearing where a bigger tree was standing. We looked around a bit but couldn't see the courier. The trace ended near the big tree. We looked around a bit when suddenly a sound from above could be heard. Like a branch was cracking…

We looked at the tree when suddenly the courier fell from a branch of the big tree and impacted on the ground.

'How did he got up there so fast?', I thought to myself.

We walked closer towards him, the two mercenaries standing right behind me while the courier looked at me with a painful expression. Well, falling from a tree can hurt.

"Give us the letter of the Emperor.", I simply said.

"No, it's for General Tullius…", the courier replied as best as he could but I only shook my head.

"Give it to me or I'll take it myself.", I said and took my black hood off. Now it isn't important anymore, this courier won't get away anymore. But the courier's eyes widened in shock.

"The dragonborn? You should be dead!", he muttered with disbelief. Does this mean that this courier sent those bandits to kill me? I should repay him. I motioned one of the mercenaries to bring me the letter from the courier. But as he walked towards him, a roar suddenly echoed through the forest.

"What was that?", the mercenary asked but I knew it better. Dragon…

Suddenly a red dragon landed a short distance in front of us and looked at me. Nobody said something until the Dragon spoke up.

"It has been amusing to watch you, Dovahkiin. I think my thuri would like to hear those news.", it said with a male and amused voice.

"Since when have you been watching me? And who are you?", I asked and pulled out my steel sword while the mercenaries shivered slightly in fear.

"The name is Odahviing. My thuri has ordered me to keep an eye on you. I admit, you're interesting, joor. Alduin is thinking a lot about you, even if she doesn't admit it.", he said and smirked. What? I quickly shook my head, thinking about me? But… that means he knows what the Empire wants.

And that means…

"He mustn't escape!", I shouted and ordered the mercenaries to attack him but the dragon only smirked.

"I would like to test your Thu'um, but for now I have to say farewell.", he said and took off into the sky again and roared before he flew into the distance before we could do anything. Great, now Alduin will know what's going on. I quickly turned around and looked at the courier who was already dead, probably because he couldn't bear the pain anymore.

The two mercenaries were still standing there, frozen in place while I took the letter from the courier and putted it into my bag. At least the courier won't get anywhere now.

"You can do what you want now, you're work is done. Thanks for the help.", I said before I putted my black hood on again and walked away.

XxxxxX

I looked at the sky, currently resting for a moment. Something which I'm not doing really often. I'm longing for a good fight… speaking of that, I would love to face Arcos in a battle again. But this time, to finally get rid of him…not only physical. He's hunting my dreams, this little pest. My thoughts were interrupted when a dragon landed behind me. I turned around and noticed that it was Odahviing. Before he could even try to say something I spoke up.

"What is Arcos doing right now?", I asked with a demanding tone.

"Already want to know what he is doing all day, thuri? But I have rather interesting news from him-", he said before I growled at him and gave him a glare.

"And that would be?", I asked in a low and demanding voice.

XxxxxX

I arrived in Riverwood in the next day and entered the Inn. The people were minding their own business and didn't recognized me since I had still this black hood on and walked towards the private room with the secret way into the little room where Delphine and Teldir were already waiting. I told him the last time that we could meet here again. When they both noticed me, Teldir spoke up.

"Arcos, you have the letter?", he asked with a hoping tone and when I pulled it out of my bag, he instantly smiled while Delphine stood there with a confused look.

"Yes, that should buy us some time until I have a plan how to stop this, trust me.", he said while Delphine gave him a suspicious look before she looked at me and spoke up.

"Dragonborn, do you really think it is a good plan to tell a Thalmor about this? If he makes one wrong-", i quickly interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"Yes, I do. I trust him. Without him, we won't stand a chance against the Emperor. And also, he can help us to get into the Embassy.", I said.

"Thank you, Arcos. I won't abuse your trust, I promise.", Teldir said before Delphine interrupted.

"And how do you plan to bring Arcos into the Embassy?", she said, still suspiciously which I can understand.

"The Ambassador of the Embassy, Elenwen, is regularly making little parties with rich and important people of Skyrim. I can bring you into one of those parties with the right invitation and while you was gone I already made the right preparations. Here.", he said before he pulled a paper out of his bag and gave it to me.

"This is an invitation to the next party which is already in two days, with that you can get inside as a guest. But you'll have to give all weapons and armors away for the moment, you can't just go there while looking like a warrior ready to kill everything. But you can give me some things which I can bring for you into the Embassy, but only the important things. The Thalmor are taking security really seriously. Also you'll have to wear guest clothes which I've got for you.", he said before he also pulled out some expensive clothes and gave them to me.

"That should be fitting. Now you only have to think about the things which I should bring into the Embassy.", he said while Delphine just stood there with wide eyes. This plan was good, she had to admit it…

"Delphine can you keep the things which I don't need until I'm finished with this?", I said and she nodded. Now what should I take with me…

I have several potions, my bow, sword and armor and… that's it. Wow, I don't have the most valuable items. I should go into some ruins in my free time… also I have really much gold which I haven't used yet. I gave Teldir my weapons and potions but kept my armor because I still had to change clothes and walked out of the room for a moment and gave Teldir my steel plate armor after that. Altough I would rather like to wear an armor instead of thos expensive clothes.

"Those clothes are good, I wish you the best of luck in there.", Delphine said.

"You're not coming with me?", I asked to which she shook her head.

"As much as I would like to, it's too dangerous that the Thalmor could recognize me.", she said and looked at the ground.

"I think the Thalmor are already knowing you too, Arcos. But there shouldn't be a problem, you haven't done something which offended them. At least not yet. You should prepare yourself, I'll be waiting for you in the Embassy.", he said before he pulled my things into a chest and walked out of the room.

 **And that's it for now. I think every word has been already translated and I didn't really wanted to put dragon language into this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, leave your opinion in a review if you want.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	6. Dark Brotherhood

Chapter 6: Dark Brotherhood

I went out of the house while Teldir had already left Riverwood with my things packed in his bag. Since Delphine decided to stay here, I had to think about what to do, I have two days to prepare myself. But how should I prepare myself to break into an Embassy from which I don't even know how it looks like. Teldir has got my armor and weapon now and I only have those clothes he gave me, so actually I can't even really defend myself right now. Well, I have a bow and a little dagger which is better than nothing, but I always have my Thu'um.

I decided to spent the rest of the day with thinking about some things before I'll take a carriage towards Solitude to get there in time. I walked towards the lake which was directly on the left side of Riverwood and looked at the sky. I don't know why but I just can't think clearly about anything right now, I just have this uncomfortable feeling in my chest. Something's been troubling me for days now but I just can't figure out what it is. Maybe it's because I just don't know why I'm doing all of this, I'm supposed to protect everybody from dragons, to kill the Emperor himself and the World Eater. Which is why I probably have those powers, why else should I have them. But the problem is taken seriously by everyone and we can fight against the dragons! My first two dragon battles together with the soldiers I had on my side were showing me that. Still, sometimes I wonder why I don't just gather my things and get the hell out of Skyrim. Maybe I should have done that after I escaped Helgen alive. I just want to go back to my parents, to a place where I'm accepted just how I truly am and not a Dragonborn, where I don't have to fear or worry about anything…

I'm probably sounding like a pathetic little kid but I'm also just a human. No… I'm a proud Nord. And besides, there won't be anybody else who is going to do this. My thoughts went to Alduin, a question which has been burning in my mind was that she is called the World Eater but why is she hesitating then? There is even a civil war which is weakening Skyrim, so this would be a perfect opportunity for her. But she isn't doing anything, or maybe she does and I just don't know. And where did she even come from? Somehow this subject was just… fascinating for me. I could spent hours thinking about that…

I shook my head, why am I wasting my time with this. I'm far too weak to do anything against her, that's what I should think about. I have to find something which I can use against her, and I can't sit still, I have to get stronger. Also I should stop thinking about her, I'm always seeing this dream before my eyes again to which I shook myself in disgust. Dreams can be crazy sometimes but this was just ridiculous.

Me having something with a dragon, what is wrong with me. And what Arngeir told me, didn't helped me either. If this was supposed to be a vision, than something is wrong with my life. But this old man is just talking in riddles. I have the greatest respect for the Greybeards but Arngeir could tell me the answers I need. I'll speak with him about that the next time I'm in High Hrothgar again. Also I wanted to know more about Dragonborns from the past, to understand it better. But I decided to drop my thoughts for now and walked to the carriage which was standing in front of the entrance of Riverwood. My trip to Skyrim became something, which definitely changed my life. But for good or for worse...

XxxxxX

It was the first time I visited Solitude and in the first moment I entered the town, I immediately regretted it. The first thing I saw were many people standing in front of some guards with a headsman standing beside a Nord who was standing in front of a block. An execution, again.

I saw a little girl who was crying, saying that they couldn't hurt her uncle before one of the guards who was standing beside the Nord spoke up, probably the captain of the guards. He explained that this Nord has betrayed Solitude because he helped Ulfric Stormcloak to get out of the town by opening the main gate. I didn't supported this choice but I just couldn't bear to see this little girl losing her uncle like that. But if I'm interfering now, the whole town will be after me, Dragonborn or not. Although…

...

The captain pushed the Nord down to the block while the headsmen readied his axe, the people who were watching cheered, completely ignoring the little girl. But when he tried to slash his axe at the Nord's head, an arrow hit one of his hands and he dropped it before everybody looked at the direction where the arrow came from. I stood on the roof of a house which was nearby with my black hood covering my face and black clothes hiding my expensive ones with the bow in my hands. Some guards immediately came into the scene with their bows and swords ready before the captain of the guards pulled out his own Imperial sword and spoke up.

"What is the meaning of this? Show your face!", he shouted while the guards readied their bows and aimed at me. That was probably the stupidest idea I've ever had but now I have to pull this through. I quickly turned around and jumped from the roof to another one while the guards fired every arrow they had at me. The people who were seeing this were either running away or hiding somewhere out of fear which didn't went unnoticed by other guards who were quickly acting and fired at me too. I ran towards the next roof from a nearby house until I noticed that the guards were surrounding the house on which I'm currently standing, there were at least 20 guards hunting me right now, but the good thing was that they were ignoring the Nord who should be executed for now. Probably to capture me so they have two executions.

I looked around and noticed that on the left side of the roof was a little carriage filled with hay on the ground while the guards still fired their arrows at me from the ground on the other side of the roof, some of them could have easily killed me if the guards could aime a bit better.

I didn't thought about it for too long and just jumped from the roof into the filled carriage.

"Find him and bring him dead or alive!", I could hear somebody shouting while some guards ran past the carriage. I quickly took off my black hood and clothes and left them in the filled carriage where nobody would find it for now and climbed out of the carriage when nobody was looking. If you would ask me, an assassin couldn't have done that better than I did.

Suddenly a guard came into my direction and I already feared that he has seen everything and I mentally took back what I thought until he spoke up.

"Excuse me, have you seen a person with black clothes running around here?", he asked with haste and looked around a bit.

"I saw someone running away on top of a roof into this direction.", I calmly replied and pointed into a completely different direction. The guard didn't seemed to notice anything and just believed it and ran past me. Fool, but lucky for me. I went back to the execution place and noticed that the Nord wasn't there anymore and neither was the little girl but it seemed that nobody was killed here. I hope that he got away.

…

I walked a bit around the city, the guards were still at high alert but the situation was slowly calming down. There were only a few people still on the streets but I had nothing to fear since I know who this mysterious person was. I took the main street which was leading to the place where the guards were training and where the Imperials were recruiting new soldiers. There seemed to be some kind of… festival, Imperial guards who were having special armors with black and red colours were stationed there and many rich people were celebrating something. They didn't seemed to be bothered about the incident in the main part of the town, instead they were acting like they didn't know what happened. Or maybe they really had no idea what happened. The Imperial guards weren't even asking for a permission to enter this festival, I could just went in. Must be something official then…

In front of everybody were two special chairs and a lot of tables filled with food on them on the sides, I could also hear music from somewhere. Those special Imperial guards were stationed at any door and entrance to the festival, watching intensely at what was happening here. It was then when I noticed that a couple was sitting on the two special chairs, looking very happy while talking with each other. It's a wedding then. The male was a Nord while the female was an Imperial, and those rich people were probably part of their families. Not that there were only rich people, since everybody could enter this festival, poor people were eating as much as they could…

I didn't know if I should stay here for a bit or directly go to the Embassy, I still had some time left. Well, it won't hurt to stay a bit, would it? It made me happy to see this couple. It must be wonderful to always have somebody who loves you. I wish I would have somebody like that in my life too…

Since so many special guards were stationed here this must be a really important wedding then, right? Suddenly the couple stood up and walked towards a door and some minutes later, they were standing on a little tower which was directly over their chairs, having a good sight of the festival. Everyone looked up at them and stopped whatever they were doing right now before the female Imperial spoke up.

"I hope we can share our luck and happiness with you today. Eat, dance and be happy! Today shall be a day-", suddenly she stopped in her sentence, everybody gasped at pure shock and my jaw dropped. An arrow suddenly went completely through her, which took the life out of her before she fell from the tower at the ground in front of us.

"No!", the Nord screamed and tried to reach her while all the guards pulled out their swords and looked at the direction where the arrow came from. I turned around and saw an Argonier in a weird black and red coloured armor who quickly threw away his bow and pulled out an elven sword before he quickly ran away and killed every guard who was standing in his way. I boiled with anger at this, it could have been only one thing… Dark Brotherhood. Immediately more of those guards came into the scene but the Argonier had no problems to deal with them, even when he was outnumbered, but he couldn't have expected what would attack him next.

" **Wuld!",** I charged at him with incredible speed and pulled out my dagger but he somehow managed to dodge my incoming attack with his sword, having problems to hold his balance against my sudden attack. The guards were shocked but nevertheless charged at the Argonier, but he only smirked. He quickly pushed me back and slashed his sword at me in a quick motion which I dodged with ease but then he turned around and hit me with his tail. That knocked me to the ground for a second before I quickly got up again but that was enough time for the Argonier to get away somehow. Damn those murderers.

…

By now the whole city was at high alert and absolutely cautious in any way and the guards were doubled. I felt so sorry for the Nord, to lose his wife at his wedding day while standing directly beside her… the world can be cruel sometimes. Many guards were searching for traces which the Argonier could have left while escaping but to no avail. This is going to be the last time I visit this town for a long time after I'm finished here.

But for now I can't do anything here, so I went out of the town again. From the main gate, a main street was leading down a small hill which led to the port of Solitude and some small other houses. According to Teldir, there was also the carriage which should take me to the Embassy. Delphine should be already waiting here too. In the distance I could already see her in this weird armor again and walked towards her.

"It's been two days again, Arcos. Reports of dragons which have been sighted can be heard everywhere, those pests. However, I hope you're prepared, I wish you the best of luck.", she said and pointed at the carriage which was already standing nearby, waiting for me.

I slightly narrowed my eyes, somehow she just seems so… hateful towards dragons. I didn't know the story of the Blades and the dragons, and I didn't know anything about the dragons either. But… dragons are also…amazing creatures, aren't they? It's just hard for me to think for those who are suffering because of them, and I can't explain why. I also feel bad because of this… I mean, this is my species, I should rather think for them instead of for dragons. But it also feels wrong to think badly about dragons… my way of thinking just can't be normal. I really have to talk with Arngeir about this, I have to let this out. They're understanding me and the power which I bear better instead of the ones who don't have it and don't know anything about it, such as Delphine. She would just tell me to use this power to slaughter every dragon I encounter…

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm sure I can find what we need. At least I've tried if cannot find anything.", I replied and smiled slightly.

"Give me the things which you're carrying right now, I'll be waiting in Riverwood again, I'll put them safely into a chest in the secret room, don't worry. Good luck.", she said before I gave her my things and took the carriage which would take me to my next destination. As soon as I'm in there, I somehow have to find a way to break out of the party and find what I need. I shouldn't get used to this whole sneaking thing, I'm going to take my sword and armor again as soon as I can.

XxxxxX

The little trip from Solitude towards the Thalmor Embassy wasn't really eventful, it became colder and colder after every minute. Which didn't bother me at all, the cold air was actually enjoyable thanks to my resistance. The carriage stopped before the gate which led into the Embassy, other carriages were already standing there without somebody in them. The most guests must be in there already. Although, one guest was still sitting on a stone before the main gate, a Redguard. I wonder what he's doing there instead of going inside. But while I walked towards the Embassy, he suddenly noticed me and spoke up.

"Greetings, Nord. It's freezing on top of this god forsaken hill, right? I would have come here sooner, if not for this damn weather. I hope they have something to drink in there.", he said in a quite grumpy voice.

"Ehm… I'm sure they have. Enjoy the party.", I replied in a slightly uneasy voice. Only here to drink? Who is this guy anyway? I walked towards the big house which stood inside, a female Thalmor wizard standing beside the entrance door.

"Welcome, your invitation please?", she asked friendly, although looking at me like she was analyzing me.

"Here.", I replied with a smile and pulled out the paper before handing it to her. She shortly looked at it before she spoke up again.

"Thank you, sir. Go straight inside.", she said and I did so. When I entered, another female Thalmor wizard immediately noticed me and walked towards me. I knew this Thalmor… from Helgen, wasn't it? I just can't have positive thoughts about Altmer. And one single friendly Altmer isn't going to change that.

"Greetings, my name is Elenwen. I think I have never seen you here before? May I ask what your name is?", she asked with an unreadable expression.

"My name is Arcos.", I calmly replied.

"Ah, yes. I have seen your name on the guest list. And… I think you're the Dragonborn if I'm not mistaken? Those dragons are just a pest to us all, aren't they? I'm grateful that you're taking care of them.", she said in a 'friendly' tone, but I'm noticing a fake tone when I'm hearing it.

She wanted to speak again when she was suddenly interrupted by somebody.

"Excuse me, Embassador, but we've run out of Alto Wine. Should I

get-"

"Yes, Teldir. I've already said that you shouldn't bother me with such things!", Elenwen said in a bugged tone before she turned towards me again and spoke in a calm tone again.

"I'm afraid we have to get to know each other later. Enjoy the party, the whole hospitality of the Thalmor is under your service.", she said before walking away. The whole room was quite small actually but there were many tables filled with every kind of food which looked really good and on the right side was standing Teldir behind a counter where I could get something to drink, and the inside of the house was looking really good too. There were also many other guests, although I didn't know who all of those people were. But there were also two Thalmor guards stationed in here, and there was also this weird Redguard again who was sitting on a bench. I walked towards the counter where Teldir was already waiting.

"Good, you've made it. Behind me is a door which leads out of here, but before I can do that you'll have to abstract everyone here.", he whispered, so only I could understand him.

"And how should I do that? The guards won't be fooled so easily.", I whispered back, thinking about what to do. Maybe…

"I don't know, you'll have to find something.", he replied.

"Actually… there is something you could give me. Do you have a bottle of wine left?", I asked and looked slightly at the Redguard who was still sitting on the bench, although my request confused Teldir.

"I have a Firebrand Wine, but why do you need that?", he said before pulling out a bottle of Firebrand Wine from behind the counter and handed it to me.

"You'll see.", I only said before taking the bottle calmly so the guards won't be suspicious. I walked towards the bench and took a seat beside the Redguard.

"You're looking quite thirsty. Here, I brought you this.", I said and handed him the Firebrand Wine to which his eyes widened.

"The only pure soul in this hell of a party! My friend, if there is anything you need, let me know.", he said before opening the bottle. That wasn't planned at all, but now I'm glad that this guy is here.

"You know… there is something simple you could do for me.", I said and looked a bit around the room. The guests were all talking to each other and the guards weren't noticing anything.

"There is? Just let me know what it is, my friend.", he said after drinking from the bottle.

"Could you distract the people in here for some minutes?", I said before I looked at him, but he only smirked.

"Ha, if this is everything than watch and admire the work of my hands!", he said before he stood up and walked into the middle of the room. I wasn't quite sure what he meant with that, but who cares. I stood up too and walked slowly towards the counter, waiting until the Redguard would distract everybody.

"Can I have your attention for a moment please? There is something I would like to share with you.", he said loudly, the guards were already walking towards him but stopped when he continued to talk about weird things I didn't care for. Teldir already walked towards the door behind him and I quickly followed before Teldir opened the door. I turned around one last time only to be sure but the Redguard was doing an excellent job.

"I don't know how you've managed this but the idea was brilliant.", Teldir said with a slight smile before we both disappeared behind the door with nobody noticing it.

"Your things are in a chest two rooms away from here. We have to go through the kitchen, let me do the talk and nothing will go wrong.", Teldir said before he mentioned me to follow him. Here were many bottles filled with Wine stored. I followed him through the next door into the kitchen where a female Khajiit was cooking something. Also I noticed that on one of the tables was standing a bowl with moon sugar… I know enough about cooking to know that moon sugar isn't allowed in any kind of food. The Khajiit noticed us before she spoke up.

"A guest? You know that guests aren't allowed in the kitchen, Teldir.", she said suspiciously.

"Oh? I didn't know that eating moon sugar was allowed too.", Teldir said with a smirk. I couldn't have said it better and the Khajiit's expression was priceless.

"I haven't seen anything…", she quickly said and turned around again.

We passed another door and came to a small room where a chest was standing. Finally I can put off those stupid clothes and take my armor instead. Although I don't know if I can manage to sneak through the building. I think I won't get out of here without killing somebody.

Teldir didn't had to say anything, I quickly took the things which I have given him two days ago out of the chest and pulled on my steel plate armor and my sword. This feels a lot better.

"You have to be careful. If you mess up something, we're both not getting out of here alive. Good luck, I have to go back before somebody notices that I'm not there anymore.", he said before going out of the room again. There was a second door which led to another room, my only option. I quickly went through it and closed it again. I could already hear some Thalmor talking…

There was a corridor with a door on the left side, which was already open. I should get ready to fight some Thalmor soldiers for the first time.

And this is also the first time I'm not feeling bad about killing somebody. They're deserving it.

"Imagine if a dragon would attack, maybe if we are lucky he would eat the mages first. Those idiots… for them we're just pawns.", I could hear a soldier say. Even among them some of the Thalmor are not living really good. Well, what should I expect from them. Another soldier laughed with him about that before he spoke up.

"Well, we should go our patrols again.", he said before I could hear them going somewhere. I glanced inside of the room and saw that on single guard was standing at the end of the room who didn't looked at me right now. I reached for my bow until I noticed that I've given it to Delphine, the same with my dagger. I only have my sword… and sneaking is impossible with my steel plate armor. Only one option left.

The guard could have never expected that I pulled out my sword and rushed towards him, and before he could do anything my sword went through his chest which killed him in an instant. Now where was the second one… suddenly somebody pulled out a sword behind me and I instinctively blocked a slash towards my head, the Thalmor soldier tried to push me back but I kicked him into the chest before I slashed my sword through his head. I pulled my sword out of it again before he fell to the ground. I've been lucky this time.

Nobody will notice if two of them are gone, at least I hope so. There was another door which led me to a big courtyard, with 4 Thalmor soldiers and a mage guarding it. It would be stupid to fight against them… but how should I get past them? I can only fight against them. I sneaked and slowly made my way towards one of the soldiers from behind and pulled out my sword before I slashed my sword through him. All the other guards noticed this of course and immediately charged at me.

"Surrender and we'll promise you to die swiftly!", the mage shouted but I only smirked. I threw the dead soldier at him which knocked the mage to the ground while I quickly killed one of the Thalmor soldiers who tried to help the mage before I slashed my sword at the mage himself. They won't get up anymore. Only two of them left. They both surrounded me and attacked me from behind and in front of me but I quickly grabbed the one in front of me and held him against the other soldier who accidentally killed him before I threw the dead soldier against the other one again. When he tried to get up, his face met the steel of my sword.

Those idiots are just weaklings, somehow I felt proud of my victory against a whole group of them without even using my Thu'um. Nobody of them escaped…

I quickly shook my head. What am I thinking. Those are just Altmer but still, I shouldn't feel proud about that. I just dropped my thoughts and went into another building which was the only other house where I could enter. There were many rooms and stairs which I could take, either upstairs or downstairs. There was also a Thalmor mage speaking with somebody but I didn't know where so I decided to ignore them. I'm searching for information, where could they have this? Maybe they have prisoners who could help me. I took the stairs which led downstairs and came to a torture room with many cells. Also I could see another Thalmor mage and a soldier torturing somebody…

"Very well, we're going to start at the beginning again.", the Thalmor mage said with an amused tone.

"No, please… I've already said that I don't know anything!", the prisoner shouted with pain in his voice.

The Thalmor soldier went out of the cell and closed it before he noticed that the mage lay dead on the ground and before he could do anything I punched him into the face which knocked the wind out of him before slashing my sword through him. Beside the mage was a little chest which I looked through. It contained different kinds of books, or rather, informations about three people. I even found one about Ulfric Stormcloak… I took it and noticed another one which mentioned somebody with the name Esbern. The last one was about Delphine, well she certainly wants to read this. I took all three of them before I closed the chest again. Now how to get out of here…

It was then when I noticed the prisoner, I can't just leave him here like that. I opened the iron door to the cell.

"No… please not again… I don't know anything.", he muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here.", I simply said and freed him before he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?", he asked uncertain.

"That's not important right now. I'll get you out of here.", I said before I looted the corpse of the mage and found a little key.

"Thank you.", he said in relief as he followed me. Where can I use this key? I walked around a bit until I found a secret little door on the ground which was locked. I would say, this went better than I could have imagined. Everything went fine, I have what I need, and helped this prisoner here. I hope Teldir has planned how to get out of here too, the Thalmor will soon notice the missing soldiers. I quickly unlocked the door and finally went out of here.

 **And that's it for now. It's already been a month since I've updated, time is sure passing by. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Lazymanjones96: Gives me motivation to go on with it.**

 **Light The Dragon 25: Glad I could make it a bit better :)**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	7. Knowledge

Chapter 7: Knowledge

Finally back in Riverwood after what felt like eternity for me. I could have died countless times today and I can't say that this is making me proud. But it turned out that the prisoner I've saved was from the Thieves guild. I actually don't care about that, I'm just glad that I could help him. I entered the Inn again and went to the secret room as I always did, where Delphine was already waiting. She stood behind a table and looked at a map, deep in thought. But when she noticed me, she immediately interrupted her thoughts and greeted me.

"I'm glad you made it back in one piece. Your things are in the chest, as promised.", she said and pointed at a chest which stood on the left side of the room.

"Good. Before you ask, I haven't found anything about the dragons return, the Thalmor know as much as we do. But what I've found, could interest you too.", I replied and pulled out the little books I've found.

"They have been writing interesting things about two persons, and even one about you. I don't know why they had a book about Ulfric Stormcloak, but there there is also one about somebody whose name is Esbern. Can you make something out of that?", I asked and handed her the three books.

"Esbern? I haven't heard his name for so long, I thought he was dead! This old man really managed to survive.", she said happily and opened the book about Esbern before speaking up again.

"So he's been hiding in Rifton all the time… but the Thalmor are looking for him too. I'm surprised they have nothing to do with the , you have to go to Rifton and find him before the Thalmor do, if somebody knows something about dragons, then it's him.", she said and closed the book again. If he has managed to hide from the Thalmor for years then why the hurry? They should be rather busy finding out who has killed their soldiers in the Embassy. Although it's not really hard to find out… but I'll make a stop in High Hrothgar before I'm heading towards Rifton. But I haven't heard anything from Teldir yet, I hope he's alright. I took my things out of the chest and went out of the Inn with my next destination in mind.

XxxxxX

Some days later I finally arrived at High Hrothgar again, and that I always have to walk the whole path is just annoying me. I walked inside and saw that Arngeir was sitting in front of a statue, probably meditating like last time. It almost looked like he hasn't moved one bit since the last time I've been here. But he quickly noticed me and stood up before greeting me. High Hrothgar almost felt like a second home for me, the Greybeards were always nice to me and I'm always feeling totally calm and at peace here.

"I've been asking myself many questions lately and I thought… maybe you know the answers to them? I hope I don't bother you with that.", I said, a bit unsure how to begin the conversation.

"Ask me everything you need to know, I will try to tell you anything which isn't beyond my knowledge.", he replied kindly. Where should I start?

"When people are saying that dragons should be slaughtered and that we are suffering because of them… I just can't think that this is true. Dragons are also living beings and I somehow feel… connected to them. But why?", I asked while staring at the ground. I'm getting a headache because of that. But Arngeir only smiled.

"That is because you are in a way connected to them. You're dragon blood and soul is another part of you, you're… dragon side. To feel different about dragons than others is natural, you are in a way a dragon, only in a mortal body.", Arngeir replied in the calm voice he always has. But that was… a lot to take right now. I'm a half dragon? Not that I would complain about it, I'm glad that I'm not thinking like most of my species about dragons. But still…

"But I'm glad to see that you are caring for them, you are different than many other dragonborns from the past who have been using their power for their own desires.", he said, still smiling.

"But there is also something else. Could you tell me more about Alduin?", I asked and looked up again. Arngeir seemed to be a bit surprised about my question.

"The World Eater herself? I don't know much about Alduin, only little is known about her. But it is said that she is the daughter of Akatosh and Mara, an Aedric goddess.", he said. My eyes widened in pure shock, she is the daughter of two Aedric gods? She is an Aedra herself? It took me some minutes to understand the meaning of this. I'm standing no chance at all against her. But Mara is the Aedric goddess of love, so how the hell...

"But… why isn't she doing anything right now? I haven't heard or seen anything about her for the past weeks. And this dream has been making me crazy...", I muttered.

"This, I can't tell you. Follow your heart and instincts, they will never fail you. But I can tell you a story from a Dragonborn from the past, who has been under Alduin's service while she has been still ruling with her Dragon Cult. Miraak.", Arngeir said. A Dragonborn who had a history with Alduin? Arngeir had my full interest and he seemed to understand my eager expression, so he continued with a slight smile.

"It was before the ancient Nords have defeated Alduin, when she and her Dragon Cult were ruling. She had Dragon Priests in her service, each one of them, more or less, devoted to Alduin. And one of them was Miraak. At the beginning he didn't even know that he was a Dragonborn, Alduin had entrusted every Dragon Priest with powerful Equipment. It was until he became aware of the great power he was wielding, which nobody else had. He became greedy and lusted for power, by now we mortals were already rebelling against Alduin's dominion. Miraak killed every dragon who was within the land he was ruling over, only wanting more. But soon Alduin noticed the Miraak's betrayal and dealt with him herself. Miraak was killed in his own temple, but his body was never found. Nobody knows what became out of his body or if he was truly dead but he hasn't showed up since then anymore. Soon after that, Alduin was defeated by the ancient Nords and the dragons disappeared, not seen anymore for ages until people believed that they were only legends. Until now.", Arngeir finished the story and I took in every word with great interest. I wonder what became out of Miraak… and how the time must have been while Alduin has been ruling. Was it truly so bad for us?

"Thanks for the information, I really had to let this out.", I said gratefully. I came all the way up here again only to ask this. But I could spend the night here before I'm leaving again. Until I'm in Ivarstead again, half of the day will already pass.

"Ask me anytime if you want to know something. For this, I am here to help you, Dovahkiin.", Arngeir said before he went back to meditate again. He seems to be pretty positive about dragons too.

XxxxxX

I left High Hrothgar again and went out of Ivarstead as soon as I arrived there, Rifton still some days away. Between Rifton and Ivarstead weren't really much things, only one or two little villages. And maybe an Imperial or Stormcloak camp, they have those almost everywhere. But I didn't feel like continuing my way right now, I just wanted to go somewhere else but where? I just took a random direction, walking to whatever my instincts were telling me to go, while admiring the landscape. It was nighttime but I didn't needed a torch, I found the landscape much better without the light of a torch. I walked through a little forest, without really knowing where I was right now, before I came to a clearing where the moonlight shone in. I gasped and my eyes widened, but not because of the view, but because of the black dragoness which stood in the middle of it while looking at the sky. Unfortunately my gasp was enough for her to become aware of my presence. She slowly turned around, looking at me with her golden eyes, her black scales slightly shining in the moonlight.

"I wouldn't have expected you here.", she said in her soothing voice again, looking at me with an amused expression. She… wasn't here to fight? Nevertheless I took a step back.

"And I'm not here to fight you.", I muttered in return. Why is she here? She wouldn't just… rest here, would she? What has she been doing the past weeks? It wasn't a lie, I'm not here to fight anybody. But I know to never trust my instincts again, now I know where they're leading me to.

"Is that so? Isn't it your destiny to challenge me?", she said in a quiet tone while slowly coming closer to me. I wanted to move away, but I just… couldn't. My body refused to listen to me. I could feel her hot breath when she was only inches away standing in front of me, which let me shiver slightly. I didn't even pulled out my sword, I just stood there, paralyzed. She moved her head slightly to my ear before whispering something.

"Or are you already growing soft on me?", she whispered before she walked in circles around me. Now I had slight anger rising within me. During the whole conversation she has never took her eyes away from me which was making me feel… weird. Why isn't she just killing me…

"Why don't you just kill me?", I barely managed to say that, my voice almost shivering. She immediately stopped, standing in front of me again.

"You're already giving up? Where is that hateful Arcos I've seen before?", she said with a smirk on her lips. This whole conversation was hurting me inside. Why can't she just… live with us, and have a normal life? I could never believe that she is just an evil dragon whose only love is destruction. Did she never had… somebody who has been caring about her? If only I would know more about her... but she was right, I can't give up. I will stop Alduin and save Skyrim, but on my way.

I'm far too weak to do anything against her right now though, I need a plan to get away but this time I have nobody at my side to assist me.

But I would be damned if I wouldn't try to defeat her. I pulled out my sword and got ready, I'll probably die here.

"I would never give up. Not now, and not later. Even though I can't beat you, I will try it!", I shouted and got ready. Her smirk remained for a while before her eyes turned into a crimson red.

"You have courage but you are nevertheless weak. You will never stop me. **Yol Toor Shul!",** she fired her fire breath at me but I've been prepared for this.

" **Wuld!",** I quickly ran out of the way, focusing before I charged at her with my sword and slashed at her wing, but she blocked it with one of her claws before she took off into the sky while making a backwards flip, hitting me with her tail with extreme force which sent me flying before I crashed into a tree, taking the wind out of me. I could hardly breath and stand but I still stood before I looked at her again. But if I wasn't mistaken, than she had a pained look in her eyes. I gasped at that, have I hit her somehow? But her expression quickly changed again.

" **Fus Ro Dah!",** a powerful shockwave went towards me and I didn't had time to react before it yet again sent me flying, this time almost knocking me out. I winced in pain, before Alduin landed in front of me.

She whispered something which I couldn't understand anymore, the pain was unbearable. I only saw her flying into the distance again before everything went black.

XxxxxX

My heart was hurting when I saw Arcos like that. Normally I would laugh at my opponent and mock them, but I just felt pain within me. But why? He is just like any other mortal, weak and pathetic. But also so attractive… No! Mortals have been slaughtering my species only because they couldn't live with us and he isn't any different! Damn you, mother! I can feel her influence… but how would it feel like to share a night together with him… maybe he could give me what I had longed for for so long… one thing for sure, this little pest isn't getting out of my head. Next time I see him, I will finish this.

XxxxxX

I woke up again, sunlight shining against my eyes. I was still at the same place before, my chest hurt, I had an unbearable headache and my whole body ached. This is hopeless, I'm a pathetic being. Slowly a single tear ran down my cheek, I can't bear all of this. Why does it has to be like that. Every time I saw Alduin my emotions were fighting against each other. I hated her more than everything but… at the same time I didn't, and I couldn't. I almost felt happy when I saw her. And I hate myself for being so emotional weak and useless. I don't know for how long I've been here but I just couldn't continue to travel right now. So I just decided to take shelter here, a little cave was near here and I have to sleep to clear my head again. But one thought still remained, why am I still alive, why hasn't she killed me? Why Alduin…

 **And this is where I'm stopping for now. This chapter is the shortest one I've written so far, I'm sorry for that but I wanted to end the chapter here. Still, I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review if you want.**

 **Taka The Lazy Guy: I'm going to update more often from now on, it won't take me a month again. At least as long as I still have holidays.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Alduin's Wall

Chapter 8: Alduin's Wall

I awoke in the little cave I've taken shelter in, my injuries from the night before still hurting but not only physically, also mentally. To sleep over it has been helping at least a bit and I tried my best to just forget what happened, I have many tasks in front of me and today I will continue my way towards my next destination.

…

After some hours of travelling, I arrived in Rifton, I've been travelling since early in the morning and ignored the people I've encountered, except of some bandits who could feel my wrath I had within me while I've dealt with them. Rifton wasn't really the most famous town, for it was generally known that the Thieves guild was having its 'home' there. And the guards and such weren't even doing anything against them, because even the more important persons in the town were having business with them. Well it isn't my business…

I walked towards the main gate where two guards were positioned, one of them looking at me while the other one didn't care at all. I didn't mind it and wanted to enter before suddenly the guard which was looking at me spoke up.

"Stop, before I can let you in, you have to pay the visitor imposition.", the guard said. Please what? This was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I have to pay to get into a town which is housing the Thieves guild and many corrupted people?

"For what exactly is this imposition?", I asked suspiciously, my face was also showing it because I didn't had my helmet on. I'm still wearing ky steel plate armor but I'm never wearing a helmet, I just don't like tue feeling.

"For tue privilege to visit the town of course, why do you ask?", the guard replied, acting like this was a normal thing. But he can't take me for a fool.

"That rather sounds like extortion.", I countered, but a bit louder this time, and the other guard was slowly picking up our conversation, looking at me too. I have my doubts that this guy is even a real guard…

"Ssh! Not so loud! Do you want everybody to hear us? I'll let you in. Give me a second, I'll open the gate. Enter whenever you're ready.", the 'guard' quickly replied and walked towards the gate to unlock it. Why should I ruin his day, I just want to get in. Now I know a bit more how to convince people. Once I entered the town, I made myself a mental picture from it and looked at my surroundings. Two people were discussing something about somebody and how they were having trouble with the Thieves guild, another one said that I should go towards him because he has never seen me before and that shouldn't interfere in his business. As if I would care, so I just walked past him.

"You can act like you can't hear me, but remember my warning.", he said with slight anger, but I paid it no mind. I won't get into any business trouble. But it seems like I'll have to contact somebody who is an important person in the Thieves guild, somebody called Brynjolf. So I can't even get past the Thieves guild, I even need their help. Now, where would a thief be to get money…

...

While walking around the market place, somebody suddenly spoke to me from behind.

"You've never worked for your gold too, right? It's obvious, the way you're walking, what you're wearing…", I quickly turned around and noticed that it was a Nord, wearing expensive.

"And who are you? I don't think that you have any business with me, and even less with how much septims I have.", I said with my eyes slightly narrowed but he only smirked at this.

"Oh I don't think so. Money IS my business. And my organisation can make you rich if you have the right talent. My name is Brynjolf.", the Nord named Brynjolf said. Oh, well this has slightly lifted my mood. Now I can finally stop searching.

"Then you're the person I was looking for, although not because of the Thieves guild. My name is-", he interrupted me before I could finish.

"I already know who you are Dragonborn. But why the formalities, I should rather call you by your name Arcos, right? You've saved one of our comrades from the Thalmor and we've already thought we'd lost him, and I think in his name I owe you something for what you've did.", he said. I… wouldn't have expected this. Seems like my actions have made this task easier than expected.

"Then you can surely help me in my task. If there's somebody who should know this, then it's the Thieves guild. I search somebody whose name is Esbern and he is supposed to be in Rifton.", I said while Brynjolf listened before closing his eyes for a moment.

"Yes I know him, he's living near our hiding place. He is letting somebody bring him food and such, he is probably hiding from something or someone. I can show you where it is.", he offered, which I've accepted. Now I only have to make sure that I'm the first one who is going to reach him…

…

Brynjolf brought me to some kind of catacombs which led into a tavern, where the Thieves guild seemed to have their home. But I don't think that I've seen everything from their hiding place, I'm sure it's a lot bigger. But Brynjolf showed me way which led further down into the catacombs, where Esbern is living.

"From here, you'll have to search alone. I don't really know who else is down there but you should be careful.", Brynjolf said.

"Whatever there is, it won't stop me. Thanks for the help.", I replied before Brynjolf went back again. I searched through the katacombes until I found another door which led me into another area. This area was built like a little maze and I had to find my way further down, until I noticed that I'm not so alone here as I thought. Many Thalmor soldiers were patrolling here, searching for Esbern too. Of course they're here when I'm here, what an accident. And I'll have to kill all of them if I want to get out with Esbern. I could see three soldiers and a mage, shouldn't be so hard while they're patrolling. I pulled out my sword and charged at the nearest one I could see. For the first one, I had the element of surprise but now I had the full attention of the others.

"The agent of the Blades! Kill him!", the mage shouted and the other two soldiers were making their way through the maze and towards me before they both tried to slash their swords at me, to which I've only smirked.

" **Fus Ro Dah!",** I shouted before it blasted the soldiers against the wall, knocking them out. At last, the mage reached me and fired his lightning spells at me, I had to take some hits until I reached him and slashed my sword through his chest. I hope those were all of them. Now I went down further without a problem until I reached the next door which led me into the next area again. This time it was a bit smaller, and many iron doors were leading to some little… homes? How should I call it. There were two persons living down here in those little cells, they couldn't get out, the iron doors were locked. And they were saying mysterious things, or rather nonsense because one of them really believed he could kill and eat me. Crazy idiots. If Esbern was acting the same, I would just leave him here and tell Delphine that he was dead before I found him. But I don't think so, he must be here somewhere…

I searched a bit until I found a big iron door which looked like nothing could break through. And it was the only one which was fitting for a good hiding spot for Esbern. So I knocked three times.

"Who's there? I don't know you, so what do you want?", a skeptical voice asked from behind the door.

"I'm searching somebody whose name is Esbern.", I replied, which seemed to make the man behind the door even more uncomfortable.

"Esbern? Never heard of him. And now leave!", he said with a louder voice.

"Calm down, Delphine has sent me.", I said to reassure him, and it worked.

"Delphine? She's still alive? Wait, I'll open the door.", he replied before suddenly I heard him unlocking many things. What the hell is behind this door? After a good minute he finally opened the door, mentioning me to come in. He was very old, although I couldn't guess his age. There wasn't really much inside, only a bed and some tables and some chests. But the door was impressive.

"Delphine said that she needs your help to stop the dragons.", I began, but this was already enough to make him slightly angry.

"So she hasn't changed, I've already told her that it is useless to fight them! Don't you know what's happening? Alduin has returned! The Word Eater himself, and we can do nothing against him! It seems like the gods have left us…", Esbern said with sadness, but anger has risen within me.

"Alduin, is not a male! She is a female!", I almost shouted with anger and rage, somehow it was making me angry to hear people saying that Alduin is just a monster and because of that, they're thinking it's a male. Esbern was surprised at my sudden outbreak.

"And how do you know that?", he asked.

"Because I'm a Dragonborn. And nothing is lost yet.", I said calmly, to which Esbern's eyes widened.

"You… you're… a Dragonborn? Then… then there is hope! The gods haven't left us! Please bring me to Delphine, I have to see her again. But give me a minute first, I need to pack some things.", he said before he quickly went from a chest to another. It made me smile to see that Esbern got hope again.

"Where is the map? Here? No… here? Ah, I've wondered where I left that… ah, here it is.", Esbern muttered and packed many things into his bag while I waited at the door, looking out for more Thalmor agents.

"I've got my things, we can go now.", Esbern said and quickly left this place. At least we tried, before suddenly three other Thalmor soldiers and another Thalmor mage appeared again. Reinforcements? Suddenly Esbern fired a spell at the ground and a Flame Atronach appeared. It fired several fireballs at the soldiers while Esbern did the same with lightning spells which was keeping the three soldiers busy, so I charged at the Thalmor mage.

" **Wuld!",** I only had to held my sword in front of me, the shout did the rest while my sword killed him. I turned around and saw that the Flame Atronach exploded which killed the last soldier who was still standing.

"That was the last one. Let's go.", I said before we finally made our way out of here.

XxxxxX

After we went out of Rifton, we directly made our way back towards Riverwood. During this trip, nothing really happened and it was quiet most of the time. Until I tried to build up a conversation.

"So, ehm, you know much about dragons?", I asked curiously, thinking about how to get to the point.

"You could say that, but it depends on what you want to know.", Esbern answered.

"Well ehm, I wondered if you could tell me something about Alduin?", I asked curiously. I just want to know more about her.

"The World Eater him-...herself? I thought you might know more about Alduin then I do but I will surely let you know what I know. While those stupid Imperials and Stormcloaks are fighting for such a silly thing, Alduin is growing stronger from this.", he said which surprised me.

"What do you mean, growing stronger? How does this civil war affect her?", I asked even more curiously.

"Because while so many of us are dying in this civil war, Alduin is devouring the souls of our fallen people. Although how she is doing this, I do not know.", he replied which shocked me. Then this civil war is more important for me then I thought. But devouring souls? What if I'm going to die…

XxxxxX

The rest of the trip was uneventful, I've been deep in thought most of the time and Esbern was quiet but we've reached Riverwood in a day.

I entered the Inn as always with Esbern following directly behind me, I showed him the way to the secret room which surprised him the same like it did me for the first time. Delphine was hanging some weapons onto the wall before she noticed me and especially Esbern behind me.

They both greeted each other happily and I didn't wanted to interrupt right now, so instead I waited a bit before I spoke up.

"So what's the plan now Esbern? Delphine still doesn't know about Alduin.", I said to his surprise, while Delphine was confused.

"You still don't know about Alduin? The World Eater has returned!", Esbern said which surprised Delphine, and the fact that she didn't knew it yet surprised Esbern, before it surprised Delphine that I haven't told her about it sooner.

"Why haven't you told me this before, Arcos? If you would have told me, we wouldn't had to break into the Thalmor Embassy!", she said with slight anger while Esbern gave me a confused look too. How to get out of this situation now…

"Esbern had told me, I had no idea either before. And if we wouldn't have broken into the Embassy, we wouldn't even know that he is still alive.", I replied as believable as I could. Esbern looked like he wanted to say something but I only gave him a 'please don't' look which silenced him. Delphine's slight anger disappeared with that too and I mentally sighed in relief. But Esbern will eventually want to talk to me about this. Or maybe he wouldn't care, which I would appreciate.

"Then what are we looking for now? Now that we know who is behind all this, Arcos will have to defeat Alduin. But it isn't going to be easy, what do we need?", Delphine asked Esbern and he smiled to that question.

"And this is where I can help you. We only have to visit Alduin's wall to find the answers which the ancient Blade's have left for us there.", Esbern said, still smiling before he noticed our confused looks.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Alduin's wall. Neither of you? Delphine?", he asked with a shocked look.

"Well, let's suggest we would know about Alduin's wall, what can we find there?", she tried to appear as smart as she could.

"In the past, the Blades have written the history of how the ancient Nords have defeated Alduin, onto a wall. Alduin's wall. And there we could find what we're looking for.", Esbern explained, which sounded really easy.

"And where is this place?", I asked, hoping it wouldn't be far away.

"It's in the Sky Haven Temple, I can mark it on your map if you want to go there alone, or we could travel together. Your choice.", he said and pointed at the map which lay on the table in the middle of the room.

It was near from Markarth, and I don't really like this part of Skyrim. You can easily die there, but most importantly because of the many Forsworn who are living scattered around in little camps there. I wouldn't mind going alone this time, maybe I'm faster than they are, I'm going to take buy a horse for that. But before I could reply, I suddenly heard footsteps from behind me, coming down the stairs.

I quickly turned around and relaxed again when I noticed that it was the familiar face of Teldir, Delphine was still a bit suspicious but at least trusted him more than in the first encounter, but Esbern was immediately alarmed and pulled out his dagger, preparing a spell in his other hand.

"Who are you? A Thalmor? It was foolish of you to come here, I'm going to-", I immediately interrupted him and tried to calm him down.

"Relax, you can trust him. He helped us more than in one way, I promise you that.", I calmly said and Esbern gave me a shocked look but pulled his dagger away again. Still, he gave Teldir a critical look.

He's exactly acting like Delphine had. Teldir on the other hand seemed like he was already used to this reaction.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you right now, but there is something I'd like to discuss with you Arcos.", Teldir said and mentioned me to follow him. The others wanted to protest, but I quickly reassured them. We both went outside of the Inn, and Teldir made sure that nobody else was listening.

"I'm sure it was important what you've been discussing, but I've done some research about the accident in Solitude. Have you heard about

it?", he asked and I thought a moment about it.

"You mean this wedding? If yes, I've been there. And I'm absolutely sure that the murderer was somebody from the Dark-"

"-Brotherhood. Yes, and I found out who the female Imperial was, it wasn't just a simple murder for gold, she was a relative of the Emperor and now the Emperor is coming to Skyrim because of that, and he also has an excuse to the Thalmor now why he is doing this. But what is worrying me the most is that the Dark Brotherhood must be somehow involved into this, but on which side they are, I can't say for sure. But if we want to stop the Emperor, we need a plan. And quicker than I thought.", Teldir said with worry. How should I handle all of this? I don't know which problem is worse, Alduin or the Emperor. And there are even more involved into this then we've thought. But why would the Dark Brotherhood do this, are they helping the Emperor somehow? Has he been paying them? It would be possible… but on the other hand, they could have also done that for a completely different reason…

This is all too much. Now what to do. If he arrives here, the Emperor will be guarded like an Elder scroll. Well, IF he arrives here… that's it! But the Dragon problem will have to wait, I can't take care of both things.

"I have an idea, but I need many things which I can't gather by myself. I need your help to get them. Now here's the plan…

XxxxxX

"Sorry for the interruption. Esbern can you mark the place of the temple on my map? I think I'll travel alone this time.", I said when I entered the secret room again.

"What have you been discussing with him?", Delphine asked suspiciously.

"He still had some of my things which I couldn't take while I've been in the Embassy, and he told me to be careful because now I'm on their blacklist.", I replied, I don't want to make her even more suspicious by telling her that it was something privat. Also Teldir wanted that I don't tell anybody about this. Delphine looked at me a moment, but seemed to have accepted the lie.

"Very well then, we're going to meet you in front of the Sky Haven Temple. Delphine, we should get going.", Esbern said and they both went out of the Inn and soon I did so too. For now, I still have some days left before Teldir is going to meet me again, but when the time comes, I have to be ready.

XxxxxX

My way towards the temple wasn't really easy, there were either Forsworn who were 'peaceful' and decided just to warn me, and those who attacked me at the first sight. How my horse survived all of this, I don't know. But I arrived near the temple in two days, I could already see it but there were also many Forsworn in front of the entrance. And there was no sign of Delphine and Esbern yet, but as far as I know they were travelling without horses. Unless they know of a quicker way to get here, I shouldn't be worried about them. But I'll have to make my way through those Forsworn. But there are so many of them...

It was then when I suddenly heard a roar from behind me.

I immediately turned around and saw a green dragon flying towards the Forsworn camp, he noticed me and roared a second time but wasn't doing something else before the Forsworn already attacked him with their bows and fireballs. Now they were having the dragon's full attention. The fireballs and arrows didn't really seemed to bother the dragon, the Forsworn on the other hand were burned into crisps by his fire breath. And I was just sitting here, admiring the show.

" **Yol Toor Shul!",** the dragon fired another fire breath at them and the Forsworn died very quickly but there were more of them then I thought, which was keeping the dragon busy. I almost wanted to support the dragon, but I ignored them and just went into the temple. Inside, many Forsworn were already dead on the ground and only Esbern and Delphine were standing in the middle of them with their weapons drawn.

How the hell did they arrived here before me? And how did they got past the Forsworn outside?

Or maybe I should just stop asking.

 **As always, hope you enjoyed.**


	9. College of Winterhold

Chapter 9: College of Winterhold

"What happened here?", I asked, looking at the dead Forsworn on the ground.

"We had to clean this area first, we can't let those Forsworn be near the temple.", Delphine replied and pulled her Blades sword back. Their armor and weapons are weird, but I could get used to them…

We made our way deeper into the temple until we came to a small cliff, where a bridge was already there but we still have to let the bridge down before we can pass it. There are also three stones near the bridge with some kind of… pictures or symbols on them. I had no idea and from the look of Delphine's face, neither of us had a clue what to do. But Esbern looked like this puzzle was the easiest thing on earth for him.

"There are three different symbols, one of them is the symbol of the Dragonborn. I think-", my impatient side got the better of me and I already putted the three stones into the right order before Esbern could finish and the bridge fell down so we could pass it.

"Never mind.", Esbern muttered before he walked over the bridge first.

After some minutes we came to small room where many pressure plates with pictures on them were on the ground. There was also the same symbol of the Dragonborn on some of the pressure plates…

Esbern wanted to say something again but I just acted instead.

I walked over the pressure plates with the Dragonborn symbols, easily reaching the end of the room where a small contactor was, deactivating something. Esbern muttered something of patience and we just continued our way after that. We came to another room, much bigger this time where a great stone door was at the end of it. In front of that door was a big circle with the same symbol again, and this time Esbern could finally speak again because now I had no clue what to do.

"Another masterpiece of the Akaviri. To open the door it requires blood, your blood, Dragonborn.", Esbern said. I stepped into the middle of the circle and pulled out my small dagger, before I made a small cut into the my left hand. I ignored the pain and pulled the dagger away, while the door opened itself. How such a small cut can hurt more than somebody might believe. I healed the cut with a small healing spell in my left hand before we walked through the door.

The rooms before and the entrance were really old and not really nice to look at, but the what came after the stone door looked more impressive. It was a huge hall with a long table in the middle, many ways leading into other rooms and a big wall with pictures on it.

Alduin's Wall.

Esbern and I walked towards it while Delphine was still too impressed by this place.

"It is even more fitting for a base than I would have hoped.", she muttered while Esbern held his torch near the wall, revealing a small part of the wall with light.

"The complete history of the past written on this wall. The Akaviri art is just amazing.", Esbern said in awe. I took a closer look with my own torch, some dragons and the Nords were shown, the dragons superior and bigger.

"This shows how the dragons were ruling over Skyrim and the Nord, the mortals nothing compared to the dragons.", Esbern explained before walking a bit forward to another part of the wall.

"And this is where the Nord are rebelling against them, the dragon war. And here in the middle is Alduin showed, the ancient Nord using some kind of shout against her. And the last part is where the Nord were the superiors at last, the dragons never seen again after that. Well, until now.", Esbern said, already standing at the other end of the wall while I was still standing in the middle of the wall, frozen in place, my eyes fixed on the mighty dragoness which was showed, defeated. I couldn't take my eyes away from that picture… I wonder what would have happened if Alduin would have won this war… I just wanted to see for myself so badly how her reign was, she just… couldn't have been always so evil, right? I wonder…

"So that's what we're looking for? A shout? Great, how could we possibly find out which shout that is?", Delphine's sudden interruption brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up again. An idea came into my mind.

"I can always ask the Greybeards for such things.", I replied with a slight smile but Delphine didn't seemed to be as motivated about that idea as I am.

"Oh well, it's great that you're already a part of their little group. I bet they wouldn't welcome us as much as they would you, Arcos.", she huffed. They don't like each other? But both groups seem to know much things about dragons. Although the Greybeards wisdom is rather about more… peaceful and positive minded things. And the Blades are rather dragon-killers, another thing which sets them apart. And this is also the point why I rather feel connected to the Greybeards. They respect the dragons more and are more similar to me than anybody else, and I have no problems to talk with them about every worry I have. They understand me better than anybody else could. Except for my parents of course...

"I had hoped to avoid involving them but it seems we have no choice. You'll have to ask them about this shout.", Delphine said with a sigh. Do they hate each other so much? Anyway, I should get back to High Hrothgar as soon as I can.

"We'll stay here and look around a bit more, this temple is just perfect for us.", Delphine said before she went to another room while Esbern was looking at some other things.

XxxxxX

When I went out of the temple, the only thing I saw were all the Forsworn dead on the ground and the dragon nowhere to be seen. And this was at least a small army of Forsworn…

I arrived in High Hrothgar after two days of travelling, the way up there not really bothering me anymore. Guess I'm getting used to this now, even with my steel plate armor. When I entered this time, Arngeir wasn't in the main hall for the first time. Instead I encountered two of the other Greybeards meditating there. They're looking all the same but until now I can tell who of them is who. Sometimes Arngeir was also in the courtyard in one of those towers so instead I searched there. And soon found him meditating on the top of one of those towers. Well, if it helps him concentrating. He didn't notice me before I calmly spoke up.

"Ehm, Arngeir? There is something I have to talk about with you.", I said before he stood up, a bit surprised.

"Oh, Dragonborn, welcome back in High Hrothgar. What do you need to know?", Arngeir asked, I hope I haven't disturbed his meditation too much. Or how he will react to my question this time, it was then when I actually realized for what I'm here right now. Now that I have found a weapon against Alduin… I will have to…

No, I quickly shook my head. I can't bother myself with that now, I have to focus. And I don't already have this weapon. But still… I'm afraid. Of so many things. To… defeat Alduin and fulfill my destiny. To kill her… a Nord doesn't fear his opponent or anything else. But I'm afraid to face her. I would either die in battle or finish her, yet it was the second fact I was afraid of. Arngeir looked at me with slight confusion, I haven't even noticed that I was lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, what I wanted to know is that I need a specific shout to defeat Alduin.", I said, but to my surprise Arngeir's expression immediately changed.

"Who has told you about that?", he asked without really much emotion and slightly narrowed eyes. Was it wrong to ask that?

"I found it on Alduin's Wall.", I simply replied but that seemed to be enough to make Arngeir slightly angry.

"The Blades, I knew it. They always have their nose in things which they don't understand. Haven't you learned anything from us? Do you want to be a slave of them, doing whatever they want you to do?", Arngeir said with a tone I have never heard from him before, it was also the first time that he wasn't as calm as usual. If this is making him angry, then the Blades and the Greybeards really don't like each other even more than I thought.

"But they are only helping me, I'm not their slave!", I replied but with a rather confused tone. Arngeir turned around before he spoke up again.

"They are just barbarians, nothing more. And I can't tell you anything if you aren't following the path of the voice. Return when you have thought about my words.", Arngeir said and looked into the distance though I could guess which expression he was having right now. But what the hell? Doesn't he realize that I need this shout more than anything? Even if the Blades told me, they were right with what they've told me, I need this shout! It is certainly not my fault if the world is going to end, I've tried to save it but failed because of a conflict between two groups.

"Fine.", I said with no emotion as I turned to take my leave but was interrupted.

"Dragonborn, wait. I… forgive me because of my temper. I… couldn't control my emotions.", he said with a sigh while I turned around before he continued.

"But the truth is that I don't know this shout. It is called Dragonrend, but it has never bothered me, Dragonrend has no place in the way of the voice. But perhaps… our master could tell you what you have to know.", Arngeir said. Now that he mentions it, I have never seen anybody else than the Greybeards who are here. But nobody who could be their master.

"Why haven't I met him before?", I asked with curiosity.

"He lives alone on top of the Throat of the World, and it isn't easy to reach him. But I'm sure that you will be able to meet him. Follow me, I'll teach you the shout which you need to know to make your path towards our master.", Arngeir said and mentioned me to follow him.

We went back to the courtyard where a way was leading further up the mountain by a stair but at the end it was blocked by a barrier of… wind?

The other Greybeards were also there, looking at me while Arngeir shouted three words to the ground before they appeared again in a glowing orange colour.

"Consider this as our last gift to you, Dovahkiin.", Arngeir said calmly before he took a step back. I looked at the three word before they burned themselves into my mind again. Learning three words at the same time wasn't any different than learning a single one. I walked up the stairs until I reached the barrier, I could feel the Greybeards watching from behind.

" **Lok Vah Koor!",** a shockwave cleared the barrier and the fog behind it completely away, revealing the path which led up the mountain. I like that.

XxxxxX

It went on for some minutes, the fog always returning behind me after some seconds and I had to move quickly without wasting too much time. Although some ice spirits were thinking that it was a good idea to try to stop me. But they weren't really a problem, I simply ignored them. Somehow it doesn't take so long to use this shout more often in some seconds, normally after I've used a shout I would have to wait until I could do it again. It feels like it takes my breath for a moment to release the shout, but this time it was no problem. But in the end, I've finally reached the very top of the highest mountain in Skyrim. And whoever has decided to live here alone must be out of his mind.

However this thought was quickly pushed away when I suddenly heard a roar from above and a slight fear came into my mind. Please don't let it be a certain black dragon, I couldn't bear this now. I pulled out my sword and looked around, my fear was at least a bit taken away when I noticed that it wasn't Alduin, but it was still a dragon. It was a white one, but looked a bit… I don't know, older if I can say that to a dragon. Since they are immortal beings. I got ready and took a deep breath before the dragon landed right before me, letting the earth tremble a bit. Whatever it wants, I'm prepared.

"Drem Yol Lok, greetings joor. I am Paarthurnax.", the dragon suddenly… said to me in a deep and a bit older voice. I stayed silent for a moment while I awkwardly looked at the dragon in front of me, who was actually… slightly smiling?

"... what?", I asked, loosening the grip on my sword a bit, but the dragon named Paarthurnax countered with another question.

"Who are you? And what brings you to my strunmah… my mountain?", he asked while returning my stare. This… dragon, is the Greybeards master? But how is this possible. He seems calm and wise, just as the Greybeards.

"You are the Greybeards master?", I asked and tried not to sound too confused.

"They see me as a master, old and wise. It is true that I am old.", Paarthurnax said but with a bitter undertone. How long has he been living here, yet even alone? Not something I want to think about…

"But tell me, volaan, why did you come here and interrupted my meditation?", he asked neither with an angry or angered voice, but rather with a curious one. Well I didn't come here to see a dragon but I'm already enjoying this conversation. Somehow.

"I didn't expect to see a dragon here but this means that you could help me. I need to learn the Dragonrend shout, could you… teach me?", I asked a bit unsure. Maybe it's rude to just come here and demand something already…

"Drem, patience, Dovahkiin. There are formalities which must be observed at the first meeting of two of the dov.", he spoke. How did he know that I'm a Dragonborn?

"But I am not even a dragon.", I said, but Paarthurnax seemed slightly to narrow his eyes.

"A part of you is dov, Dovahkiin. Do not think of yourself that you are not a true dovah. Your kah, your pride of your dragon side won't allow this and you can feel it, can you not?", he spoke calmly, and he was actually right. I kinda felt… sad when I said to myself that I'm just a human. I always did… but it is true. I'm just a mortal human compared to dragons no matter how I put it, Dovahkiin or not. It doesn't change anything. Regardless, I didn't wanted to argue with him, I'm just keeping those thoughts to myself. I will probably always do…

"However, by long tradition the elder speaks first.", he suddenly continued before he turned towards a small stone wall before he spoke up again.

"Hear my Thu'um! Match it, if you are truly Dovahkiin!", he said before he unleashed a fire breath.

" **Yol… Toor Shul!",** he fired a powerful fire breath against the stone wall before he stopped and a word of power appeared on it, somehow it's power pulling me towards it. How did he do that?

"Consider it a gift, Dovahkiin. Understand Yol, fire as the dov do and give me a taste of your Thu'um.", he spoke while the complete meaning of this word burned itself into my mind again, but it didn't felt like i would have the whole meaning, not even the half of it without the other two words. Paarthurnax waited and looked at me while I was unsure what to do. Just shout at him? Well here goes nothing…

" **Yol!",** a fire breath directly hit Paarthurnax, but instead of the powerful fire breath dragons would unleash, this was pathetic. It wasn't a full wave of fire, it was just a little wave with no actual form. I felt a bit disappointed but Paarthurnax seemed to think otherwise.

"Ahhh, yes! Sossedov los mul. The dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speaking with one of my own kind.", he said. He must have been living here alone for longer than I thought. Without somebody to talk with, I feel sorry for him.

"So you have made your way here. What would you ask of me?", Paarthurnax asked.

"I need a weapon against Alduin, Dragonrend.", I answered again.

"I have expected you, prodah. You seek a weapon against Alduin.", he said, which wasn't quite the answer I wanted.

"How did you know I would come here for Dragonrend?", I asked.

"Alduin komeyt tiid. What else would you seek? Alduin and Dovahkiin return together.", he answered, but his words caught me off guard. Yet he continued before I could say something.

"But I do not know the Thu'um you seek. Krosis. It cannot be known to me. Your kind- joorre- mortals, created it as a weapon against the dov… the dragons. Our minds cannot even… comprehend its

concepts.", he said while looking slightly at the ground. Humans created a shout? One that even the dragons couldn't understand, even though they were the masters with the Thu'um… amazing. But still…

"How should I learn it then?", I asked with a hopeful tone but Paarthurnax instead asked me a question which caught me off guard yet again.

"Drem. First a question. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?", he asked calmly, I had to think about that for a moment but the answer seemed clear to me.

"I have to stop Alduin.", I answered, but Paarthurnax didn't seemed to be content with that.

"Yes, Alduin… zeymah. The elder sister. Gifted, arrogant and troublesome, as it is often the problem with firstborn. But why… why do you have to stop her?", he asked with a tone and expression I couldn't read. And neither could I really find an honest response to that…

"My destiny tells me to do this.", I said, but Paarthurnax only asked further.

"True, but prophecy tells what could be… not what should

be. Just because you can do a thing, does not mean you should be. Do you not have a better reason than destiny? Are you really just a plaything of dez, of fate?", he asked. He, he disturbed all of my thoughts… why is he even arguing? I… have to act for the people of Skyrim… and I have to act without letting any emotion judge my decisions.

"I… I do not believe in destiny. But I have to stop her, for everyone.", I said but I couldn't keep the slight shiver out of my voice.

"Perhaps, nobody could say. And your destiny may be fulfilled with

that. But Alduin thinks that she will prevail, and with good reason. And she is no fool either… far from that. But you have indulged my weakness for speech for long enough. Krosis. Now I will answer your question. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven, what your kind calls the Throat of the World?", he asked which confused me a bit. I thought he would answer my question…

"I… have never thought about it.", I answered honestly.

"This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. This was the place, where the ancient Nord defeated Alduin.", Paarthurnax said, though I could hear a bit… pain in his voice?

"Using Dragonrend, right?", I asked.

"Yes, and no. Alduin was not truly defeated. Otherwise you wouldn't be here now, seeking for a weapon to stop her. It was the Kel… the Elder Scroll. They used it to cast her adrift of the currents of time.", he said.

An Elder Scroll? I don't know much about them… and neither did I know that it possessed such power. However…

"You mean, they used it to send her… forward in time?", I asked a bit disbelievingly.

"Not intentionally. Some hoped that she would be gone forever. Meyye. The Kelle… Elder Scrolls, as you name them, are often used for prophecy. Yes, your destiny comes from an Elder Scroll. But this is only a small part of their power. But time flows onward… one day she would surface again. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew where she would surface, but not when.", he said. This conversation was… keeping me firmly pinned here. My destiny comes from a piece of paper… this is just, everything of this is…

no, it's just too much. Too much to regain my thoughts and put them in right order. And I finally need my answers I need.

"But how does all of this help me?", I asked, my head slowly starting to get a headache.

"Time was shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did do Alduin. But if you would bring that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here... to the Tiid Ahraan, the Time wound… you could cast yourself back and learn Dragonrend from those who created it.", he explained. If it would be that easy. I may have my task in front of me now but I don't think he knows where to get an Elder Scroll, since it would be guarded with the best security so nobody would even lay a finger on it. What to do…

"You may be better informed than I am. Trust your dragonblood and instincts, Dovahkiin. It will lead your way.", he looked like he still wanted to say something but decided against it. Have I imagined this? Well, never mind… there is only one place where I could look for something like that. A place which most of the Nords despise because of its bad history and because most of the Nords despise the thing which is being learned there, but I am not like that.

The College of Winterhold.

I don't despise magic just as most of the Nords do, but I rather use my own strength rather than than. Still, I highly respect those who have mastered different kinds of magic and use it correctly, it is something which can be one of the most precious and useful things if you know how to use and control it correctly. Especially the mastering of destruction spells, which I respect the most. I know a few things myself, but still I just want to get that Kel… ehm, Elder Scroll. Now I'm starting with this too. I couldn't do otherwise but notice the sad expression Paarthurnax had when I turned to leave. It must have been really great for him to finally speak to somebody again...

"Ehm, Paarthurnax? You know, I would like to learn the dragon language from time to time and I wondered if you could teach it to

me?", I asked to which he looked at me for a second before smiling from ear to ear.

"I would gladly teach you that, Dovahkiin.", he said to which i had to smile myself. It made me happy that I could help him. After that, I made my way towards my next destination in mind.

XxxxxX

Winterhold wasn't really a town which you could consider as worth to see. It was the complete opposite. A few little wood houses, covered with snow, and some of them even burned while there was a little snowstorm almost always around. Only one tall and proud stone building with a huge tower, hovering over the little houses nearby. The College of Winterhold, the only building not looking like it's almost going to fall apart, part of the reason why it is despised so much. Most people gave them the fault because they "did" something. In the past there was a great accident which destroyed almost the whole town, only the College remaining almost untouched. And since I haven't been here to see that for myself, I'm not going to blame anybody for anything.

The College was also not affected by the mage's guild which is why they are still remaining while the mage's guild doesn't exist anymore.

I know things about the history of this, part of me is just showing interest to such things. I made my way towards the little stone bridge which led to the College, where a female Altmer was standing, stopping me in my tracks when she spoke up.

"Wait! Passing the bridge on your own safety. It is dangerous and the gate wont open!", she said.

"I want to enter College to look for something important.", I replied.

"You want to join? Very well, but first let's see if you have what it takes. If you can use a fireball spell, it would would be enough.", she said. This is taking a wrong course! I never said I wanted to join.

"But I just-"

"If you can't do that you won't enter the College.", she interrupted me which made me slightly angry. Fine, I know destruction spells very well, such spells are no problem for me. I casted the spell in my left hand and fired it into a stone wall next to us, the explosion not really damaging the stone but it left burning marks.

"Impressive. Very well, you can enter the College, speak with Mirabelle Ervine to join the College. I'll open the gate.", she said before passing the bridge towards the gate.

"Hey, wait! I don't even want to-", I shouted but to no avail. Oh, great, do they have only such a small number of members so they have to do that or is she just stupid? I quickly followed her and passed the bridge too, a big iron gate was already open and I could enter the big courtyard of the College. A big statue of a mage was in the middle of the courtyard and the door which led into the huge tower just behind it where a Thalmor wizard was talking to somebody else. So they are even here. And this other Altmer was already gone, I don't know where she went. And now I have to join them or what? Well that's just great.

But my thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly heard another familiar voice.

"Arcos? I never knew that you're part of the College. Looks like you're interested in magic just as much as I am.", a male voice said from behind me. I turned around and to my surprise I found a certain Altmer standing there with a slight smile. That was the last thing I would've expected.

"Teldir? But I thought-"

"Don't worry. I took care of that, and I have most of the things you needed but I still have to wait for some things, which is why decided to visit and join the College of Winterhold, every Altmer should know as much of magic as possible. And here I am, with you standing in front of me. I thought most of the Nord don't like magic at all.", he said with surptise but still smiled.

"Well I didn't plan to join them or anything, I'm here because of something else but because of an… accident, I'm supposed to be a part of this now. Still, it's great to see you.", I said.

"Well since we both have something we're looking for here, we could both join the College and see what we can learn here. Trust me, it does never hurt to know more about magic, it can be very useful for you while you're looking for… whatever you're looking for, I don't really want to know, and I still have to wait for some things.", he said eagerly. Maybe it would be really useful for my main task, I would get stronger with that...

"Well, I suppose… very well then, let's see how this is going to turn

out.", I replied and sighed, while Teldir seemed to be happy about that.

Seems like I'm going to be here for longer than I thought.

 **And that's it. Well my holidays are long over and it could take a bit longer for me to upload. Sigh. But still hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want.**

 **Translations:**

 **Drem Yol Lok / greetings**

 **Volaan / intruder**

 **Sossedov Los Mul / Your dragonblood is strong**

 **Prodah / prophecy**

 **Alduin komeyt tiid / Alduin let loose of time**

 **Zeymah / sibling**

 **Krosis / sorrowfully**

 **Meyye / fool**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	10. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 10: The Calm before the Storm

 **Slim A Lou Prime: Thanks a lot! Glad you like it :)**

 **lone. fallen. wolf. : Well she will never turn into a human, if that's what you mean… hope this doesn't upset somebody. :)**

" **Slen Tiid Vo!",** I shouted at the Dragon Grave, before it burst open and a skeleton dragon crawled out of it while its flesh slowly returned.

"Alduin thuri!", Vuljotnaak spoke to me. I had a content smile, soon all of my fellow dov are alive again. Only a few remain which I still have to resurrect before I can finally begin to take back what is rightfully mine. Soon I will reign over everything again, my ancient city, Labyrinthian shall be rebuilt by those mortals and all of them shall bow before me while my dragons shall rise yet again. I want my old glory back and this time nobody will stop me. Which reminds me of Arcos again… what he offered in battle against me was pathetic. He wasn't fighting with his whole mind and heart, yet he tried to convince me to live a happy life. He looked so broken…

I shook my head, why does he even care! He knows nothing about me and what I've been through! My kind has only been slaughtered by them and he expects me that I just embrace his way of thinking? I've been lost in the currents of time for so long, waiting for the day I could finally return only to see my ancient glory shattered, only pieces of my old reign still there. This is the only way for me, my family has turned its back on me...

"Vuljotnaak! Bo, Tovit Fin Dovahkiin! Krif Rok.", I ordered and he immediately took off with a roar. Arcos is the only one standing in my way. I… have to finish him. I can sense that he is up to something…

But I still have work to do, the next grave isn't far away. Suddenly I felt a slight dizziness, I didn't mind at first before it got worse and I had to land on the ground. What is this? Everything became black and I couldn't feel the ground below me anymore…

…

Alduin's senses slowly returned when she opened her eyes, her surroundings were only a gleaming golden light. She growled slightly before she got up when she suddenly heard a familiar voice which was letting her feel so comfortable…

"Are you awake, my dear daughter?", she immediately looked up at the golden female human-looking figure standing in front of her, which was letting her feel warm in her heart.

"Mother?", Alduin's voice shivered a bit, why is she here? Mother… Mara...

Mara gently stroked the side of Alduin's head, her gaze never leaving the one of her beloved daughter.

"Why? Why did you bring me here?", Alduin asked, her own golden eyes full with different emotions staring deeply into the ones of her mother. Alduin got many things from her mother, and her eyes, soothing voice and beauty were definitely from her, while her strong and black dovah form came from her father.

"I wanted to talk to you, my daughter. I wanted to see you again. I'm so sorry I couldn't spend my time with you when you were even still young, to be a worthy mother you would have deserved, it's my fault...you have been gone and lost in the currents of time for so long… but it didn't had to be like that. Your reign from ancient times is shatterer, but can you answer my question honestly?", Mara asked her daughter, caressing her head. Alduin looked at her with a questioning look, her mother was the only one who has been watching after her and caring for her when she was still young, her father was always busy to watch over other things, to fight against other Aedra even, and when even her mother had to watch over other things and couldn't spend any time with her, Alduin became colder with the time. She had nobody else, she was different from the other dov, she was only feared and respected because of her strength and her strong Thu'um, until she became arrogant with her power.

"Have you truly been happy all that time?", Mara asked before she stopped stroking her, looking deeply into Alduin's eyes.

"Of course, I had everything I wanted while those mortals bowed before me!", Alduin replied with narrowed eyes, but the little tears in the corner of her golden eyes were showing the truth behind her mask.

"But this isn't what makes life precious, Alduin! I only wanted one thing for you… it broke my heart when I couldn't give you the love of a mother which you would have deserved… but the only thing I ever wanted for you is somebody who truly loves you and makes your eyes shine, somebody who would be always there for you…"

"What do you want to say with that? That I should just give everything up I had? To love somebody who doesn't exist?", Alduin said now with tears, but she was just lying to herself.

"No, I want you to be happy for eternity… but you'll have to make a choice which path you want to take, because there is always a second path, you only have to chose which path you want to take…", with that, everything became black again before Alduin found herself on the same spot where she had broken down.

XxxxxX

"Do I really have to do this? I'm only here for a certain thing.", I muttered but Teldir laughed a bit at that.

"Of course you don't have to become a student but I think it doesn't look really good to join the College without taking part in at least one lesson. After that you can still search for this thing. Besides, I think this could interest and help you.", Teldir replied with a small smile. It wasn't really my decision to join, I was literally forced to do that.

"Fine, but only one lesson.", I muttered again while Teldir laughed before we both entered the big tower of the College where Teldir said is the first lesson for new students. Inside, there was a big main hall in front of us and a door on the left and on the right side to other parts of the tower. A blue light energy served as the light inside of the main hall, where three other students and an old mage were already standing.

"Do you actually want to wear the student mage's robe? It may be more fitting instead of a steel plate armor.", Teldir whispered while we walked towards the others to join the lesson but I only shook my head. I'm not going to be here for longer than this lesson, after that I'll immediately ask around for the Scroll. Teldir wasn't wearing a Thalmor robe but instead a simple black robe with a hood. The old mage in front of the other students noticed us and greeted us friendly.

"Welcome, welcome. We were just about to start, please stay here.", the old mage said. According to Teldir, he is called Tolfdir, a Breton. Teldir showed me around a bit before we decided to take part in the first lesson, he also said that there is a big library here in the college where he was sure that they could help me with whatever I'm looking for. But I think an Elder Scroll is a completely different matter.

"As I already said, magic is dangerous. If you can't control it, it can and will destroy you.", Tolfdir continued before one of the students suddenly spoke up.

"I think everyone of us already knows that. We wouldn't be here if we couldn't control it.", a female Dunmer said.

"Of course, my dear, of course. Everyone of you is gifted with a special talent. But what I'm talking about is real magic which-"

"But we have just arrived here! Why don't you give us a chance to prove what we're capable of!", another male student said with impatience.

"Please, that's exactly what I mean. Safety has always to be-"

"What are we waiting for? Let's get started.", a male Khajiit said with a bored tone.

"I think safety is more important than anything if it comes to magic.", Teldir said before two of the students just gave him a slight glare but the Khajiit didn't even bothered to look at him. Tolfdir suddenly turned towards me before he spoke up again.

"You haven't said anything yet. What do you think we should do?", Tolfdir spoke to me with a troubled expression. Honestly I don't know what I should say, safety IS important if it comes to magic but I don't think that we're going to do something dangerous.

"I think it wouldn't hurt if you could show us something.", I calmly said, although I don't really care what we're going to do. Tolfdir was silent for a moment, probably thinking about something before he looked up and spoke up again.

"All right, I think I can show you something but to stay at our subject of safety we're going to start with protection spells. Protection spells are used to block other spells. I will teach all of you a simple protection spell which will be enough for this lesson.", Tolfdir explained before he turned towards me again.

"Would you mind to help me to perform this spell? Do you know about protection spells?", Tolfdir asked me to which I thought for a moment. I've never been using one before simply because I never had the need of a magic shield but even I know a simple and weak protection spell.

"I do, but I only know of a really weak one.", I muttered in thought but Tolfdir didn't mind.

"That's alright, it will be enough for this lesson. If you could go over to the little symbol on the floor I will cast a spell and you have to block it with your protection spell. All right? Then let's get started.", Tolfdir said before I walked towards the symbol on the ground, Tolfdir standing a bit away and in front of me.

"Now cast your protection spell and hold still.", Tolfdir calmly said. I used my weak protection spell before Tolfdir casted a weak fireball and fired it against my shield. The fireball was weak enough so my shield didn't broke.

"Excellent! I want that all of you learn more about protection spells. The College has currently got a really interesting research in the ruins of Saarthal. I suggest that we're going to meet there in an hour. That would be all for now, thank you.", Tolfdir said before the students walked out of the main hall. Teldir turned towards me with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, at least you have learned a bit, right?", he chuckled at my slightly annoyed expression, "but I think I shouldn't bother you with anything else. You know now where the library is? I'm sure they can help you with that.", Teldir said before suddenly Tolfdir walked towards us from behind.

"Forgive me but I couldn't do otherwise than to overhear your conversation. I have already guessed that you would be here for another reason. If you don't mind me to ask what you're looking for, maybe I could help you.", Tolfdir spoke up friendly and looked at me and my armor. Teldir instead just looked at me, letting me answer since he had no idea himself of what I need.

"Ehm, thank you, but what I'm asking for is maybe a bit… much. Because what I'm exactly looking for is where I can find an…

Elder Scroll.", I muttered a bit but both of them could hear it quite well and Teldir's jaw dropped but Tolfdir didn't seemed to be so shocked about that.

"I don't want to know for what in the world you would need one but I'm sure you have your reasons, Dragonborn.", Tolfdir replied with a small, friendly smile. But how did he…

"But how did you know that I'm-"

"I could only guess. And I'll be glad to help you with that. I doubt you already knew that, but there is only one Elder Scroll in Skyrim I know of, forgotten and left in an ancient old Nord city, Labyrinthian. Elder Scrolls have great power, they would be guarded so not even the best thief could lay a finger on it and nobody knows who has written them. But the one you're searching for is also and accidently the one with the prophecy of the Dragonborn. But this old Nord city wasn't just that. Do you know what Labyrinthian had been in the past?", Tolfdir asked after his long explanation, but I was rather shocked at his knowledge.

"N-no, was it important?", I asked. Teldir just listened quietly but with great interest.

"It once had been the great city of the dragons. Where the dragons and their dragon cult had mainly been ruling over the world before the great dragon war. It used to be the place where Alduin, the Worldeater has been ruling over everything and every mortal. But Labyrinthian was mostly destroyed after the dragon war, and Alduin's dragon cult and priests died a long time ago. As did their servants. Only a few pieces of Labyrinthian remained but it is said that the ancient Nord who have been serving the dragons are still guarding Labyrinthian as they used to do, something has been awaking them from death. If you truly seek the Elder Scroll, then this is where you have to go, Dragonborn.", Tolfdir said at last before he left the main hall. I stood there for a while, frozen in place about the things I just heard. Alduin's great city from the past…

The place where she had been ruling… I have to see this for myself and now I have my next destination in mind.

At least that's what I thought when we left the main tower and came back into the courtyard, where many mages were standing with their spells ready to cast while a loud roar echoed through the area. Suddenly a brown dragon landed on the big stone wall which is surrounding the College. I was frozen for a short moment before I quickly regained my senses and made a fireball spell ready in both of my hands. The dragon wasn't paying any attention to any mage standing in the courtyard, instead it only turned its head to deeply look at me which was only making me uncomfortable. But the silence was cut short when the dragon suddenly began to speak to me.

"Zu'u Koraav Hi Los Balaan, Dovahkiin. Now that I can see you with my own eyes, my doubts about you were senseless. Even I have to admit it. But here ends your life, Dovahkiin. Alduin sent me here for only one purpose, I will get your soul and become stronger than anything else. You will fall against me, Vuljotnaak!", the dragon spoke in a deep male voice before he took off into the sky with a roar. Some mages were either shocked or confused at what the dragon said, but other mages didn't even cared and just concentrated to hit Vuljotnaak with several destruction spells. Lightning, frost and fire spells were all casted against him but only a small number of the spells really hit their target. Vuljotnaak made quick movements to dodge most of the spells although he mainly targeted me with his attacks, regardless of the many spells casted from the mages.

" **Yol Toor Shul!",** Vuljotnaak released a fire breath against some mages without stopping to fly, it was too powerful so not even the magic protection spells were helping the mages and they were burned alive. This dragon was a lot more powerful than the others I have faced. But I forgot about my spells and instead used my own Thu'um.

" **Yol Toor Shul!",** I fired my own fire breath against Vuljotnaak, it wasn't doing really much which I expected but he focused on me again. I've often been training with the Greybeards and they helped me to make some of my shouts as powerful as a dovah would use it, such as my fire breath shout. It took me long to make it perfect…

Suddenly he landed in the middle of the courtyard in front of the big statue which was standing there, the impact knocking some of the mages off their feet. Not many of them were dead, but most of them were either knocked out, burned into ash or just too scared to do anything at all. Except one or two who didn't cared at all and were giving everything they had to kill the dragon. Which is what everybody should be doing. Teldir was one of them and he used several frost spells in hope that it would have more effect than my fire breath from before.

" **Yol Toor Shul!",** Vuljotnaak breathed in again and released another powerful stream of fire but I quickly hid behind the statue. I know how much hits I can take and this fire breath was powerful enough for me to say that I wouldn't survive very long if he would hit me with that. The front of the statue was burned with that, the mages were still firing spells at him. It may he rather annoying for Vuljotnaak, but it was still making damage to him. I quickly got out of hiding again and breathed in to use another shout.

" **Yol Toor Shul!",** I released my own fire breath but Vuljotnaak quickly got ready and countered with his own shout.

" **Yol Toor Shul!",** both of our fire breaths collided, neither of us giving up. The air was quickly getting hot, the mages unable to do something as the flames were hitting everything around me and Vuljotnaak. I feared for a moment for Teldir and took every bit of power I had in my throat and released it into my shout before Vuljotnaak had to give in and my mighty flames hit him, too strong so not even his fire resistance could protect him before he roared in immense pain.

"Your Thu'um is strong… Dovahkiin…", he quietly said before he fell to the ground as his body began to burn even more, his soul surrounding me before it flew into me. I was slowly losing my balance and I sat on the ground, my throat was hurting like hell. The courtyard was almost completely burned.

"Arcos, are you alright?", I could hear Teldir's voice.

"Y-yes, I think so.", I muttered and I took a moment to breath before I stood up again. I looked around and saw the huge mess, the big skeleton corpse of Vuljotnaak lay in front of the main entrance, some parts of the courtyard still burning, mages burned to ash and the whole courtyard in general almost completely burned, the other mages trying to clean everything and heal the wounded ones. Teldir stood beside me and helped me to get up. All of this because of one dragon… and the others wouldn't have had to die if I wouldn't have been here…

"Excuse me sir, but I have a letter for you.", I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I looked up again. A courier was giving Teldir a letter before he left the courtyard again, not even seeming to care about what happened here. Probably because most people don't care what happens to the College even if it's attacked by a dragon. I watched Teldir for some minutes while he was reading the letter before his eyes suddenly widened. I looked at him with a confused expression before he turned towards me again.

"Arcos, your trip towards Labyrinthian has to wait. Everything is ready for the last act of our plan. In only a few days, the Imperial woman and cousin of the Emperor who has been killed in Solitude will be buried there and the Emperor is already on his way towards Skyrim on his ship, the Katariah. My contact and allies are already waiting in Windhelm. We have to go, now.", Teldir said with a serious tone. His allies? Who does he mean?

"But we have to get the Elder Scroll as soon as possible! We have to focus on this, too.", I said. Both of this can't wait, what to do… I know very well that we only have one single chance with the Emperor.

"Yes but the Emperor will only come once and if he arrives here in Skyrim then we won't have another chance.", Teldir calmly and knowingly replied. I thought for a moment, I can't make a wrong decision now…

"Then we're simply going to do both.", I said with a confident smile. Teldir was slightly confused with that but I continued before he could reply.

"I want to face this Emperor myself, I want to see the man who has surrendered to the Thalmor and who has sold our gods to them. I know I'm asking too much but could you-"

"Yes I can, don't worry. Just see that you're going to return alive,

alright? It can't be so difficult to get a piece of paper for you.", Teldir joked with a smile.

"Thank you, Teldir. I can't say it often enough.", I muttered, I'm lucky to have such friends…

"You don't have to, I'd do anything for a friend. Good luck, Arcos. We'll meet again, I'm sure of it.", Teldir replied before we shared a hug and we both went different paths.

 **And that's it… I don't know what to say here anymore except…**

 **hope you enjoyed! and… and… I don't know.**

 **Vuljotnaak/ Dark Maw Eat ( Dragon name )**

 **Vuljotnaak! Bo, Tovit Fin Dovahkiin. Krif Rok/ Vuljotnaak! Go, find the Dragonborn. Fight him.**

 **Zu'u Koraav Hi Los Balaan, Dovahkiin./ I can see that you are worthy, Dragonborn**

 **Have a nice day!**


	11. Sea Battle

Chapter 11: Sea Battle

( Arcos's PoV )

Already a day passed since Teldir and I parted ways, according to him his allies are waiting in a secret house near the port of Windhelm. From Winterhold towards Windhelm wasn't the longest way but I have to get past some mountains to get there, which proves to be more exhausting than I thought. But there wasn't a single other soul out here except some wolfs and other animals for which I'm thankful, a quiet and peaceful trip is just what I want.

XxxxxX

( Teldir's PoV )

I hope Arcos makes it… the World needs him. But I should focus on getting this Elder Scroll for him so I can at least take one of his worries away. Though he always seemed to be a bit troubled when he talks about the Scroll… or maybe I'm just imagining things again, it's not important. I heard bad rumors about Labyrinthian, people are avoiding this place whenever they can and this will have a reason. And if Tolfdir was right, then I'll have to prepare myself for Draugr. Also this place is located in the mountains, it will take some time to get there…

But I will get this Scroll, for Arcos's sake.

XxxxxX

( Arcos's PoV )

It took me some days to finally get to Windhelm, I should have taken a carriage instead but with the luck I have there wasn't a single one in Winterhold at the moment I've been there. But now I'm here so it doesn't matter. I followed the path towards the stone bridge which led to the Main gate of the city. But when I was about to enter, the two Stormcloak guards who were guarding the gate noticed me before one of them spoke up.

"Oh, Dragonborn! It's an honor to see you!", one of them said in awe. Wow… I really didn't expected that…

"Oh, ehm… thanks.", I shyly replied before the second one spoke up.

"If you should run into trouble, just search us.", he said friendly before they even opened the gate for me. I was shocked at how the guards are treating me here. I already noticed some guards looking at me at the bridge but this is… just wow. It was certainly on a different level than in other cities. When I entered, I was surprised to see Ulfric Stormcloak currently walking on the streets with someone else who was wearing a Stormcloak officer armor behind him. I haven't seen Ulfric since Helgen, I don't think he remembers me. However my thoughts were crushed because when he saw me he immediately seemed to notice me before he walked towards me. I stopped in my tracks when he spoke up, it would be rude just to continue now.

"Arcos, right? It is nice to see you again, words of your deeds have already spread through the city. Many of my soldiers are already viewing you as a hero. Especially Ralof talked highly about you.", Ulfric said friendly, but I wasn't quite sure how exactly to respond. Ralof sure must have told him that I'm not going to side with anyone, right?

"I already noticed that by some guards, I like to be here.", I replied with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. However, Ralof also already told me about your opinion of this war, and I respect your decisions. The least I can do for you is to consider you as neutral. But know that you're always welcome here. Should you change your mind, you know where to find me.", Ulfric said before he took his leave. This went better than I thought. But I feel comfortable to be here, I can't deny that. The only thing which I hate is the fact that some of the Nord here are evil towards any other person who isn't a Nord. They would have deserved to be thrown into jail.

But I still haven't bought a house of my own and I just don't know what to do with my gold… but that's something for another time. I continued my way towards the port of Windhelm, though I couldn't do otherwise but notice the special and friendly behavior the guards I encountered had towards me…

XxxxxX

( Teldir's PoV )

It took me several days to reach this place but I could finally see the big entrance to Labyrinthian. It had a big courtyard with two separate places on the left and right and one big stone door which led into the main building of Labyrinthian. Snow covered everything and there is a small snowstorm raging right now, which made it especially hard to see the ice trolls which are living here in the cold. I only heard a growl in front of me and instinctively fired a lightning spell in front of me which made the troll stop for a moment before I used a strong fireball instead which sent him flying. I didn't bothered myself with anything else now and just opened the giant stone door which led into the main building in the mountain.

"Finally I can see clearly.", I muttered and sighed. I took in my surroundings, it was a main hall with a single iron gate at the end of it. Some skeletons laid on the ground too… but which caught my interest was a red book which one of the skeletons had in his left hand. I picked it up and looked at it, it had a tree symbol on it.

'An Alteration spell book…', I thought before I opened it and went through the text. I smiled when the Knowledge of it came into my mind, I could finally use a Telekinesis spell. I laid the book back on the ground and used my new spell at one of the skeletons and threw it against a wall with ease. This is certainly useful for me. I continued my way towards the little iron gate and pulled the lever before the gate opened.

I gasped when I entered another giant room. It had a strange circle in the middle of the room…

I walked a bit closer but stopped when this circle suddenly burst open. I got ready and prepared myself, but I couldn't have expected that a skeleton dragon would crawl out of it…

XxxxxX

( Arcos's PoV)

I reached the port and looked around, searching for the house Teldir meant. I came to a small stone house which was locked. I took out the key Teldir gave me and opened the door. As soon as I entered it, a blade was held against my throat. But when the figure in front of me looked closer at me he immediately took his sword back.

"I apologize Dragonborn, we have to be careful. My name is Brelof.", a Nord with a whole steel plate armor said. Behind him were 16 other soldiers with the exact same armor and steel swords already in a fighting position.

"It's alright, is everyone already here?", I asked to which Brelof nodded.

"Yes and we're waiting for your orders. We have trained for this day and you shall lead us to victory.", Brelof said before the soldiers bowed before me. How did Teldir manage to gather them… I couldn't possibly hope for more.

"I will, I promise. How do we get to the Emperor?", I asked before Brelof mentioned me to follow him. He looked around for a moment when we left the house before we continued to walk to a big ship which was currently at the port.

"With this ship. We have prepared everything and are ready to go. It has catapults on board should we engage them.", Brelof said while the soldiers already went on board before he continued.

"The Emperor will have his best soldiers from the Penitus Oculatus. But we wanted to see him dead for a long time now. No matter what, we will stay by your side.", Brelof said, and though I couldn't see his expression because of his helmet, I knew he had to be smiling with confidence.

"Thanks for your believe in me. We have to reach them before they can get to Solitude, we will have to spend at least two days on the sea before we can catch them.", we both made our way onto the ship where the soldiers were already getting it ready to sail.

"You reached us just in time, we couldn't have waited much longer. If Teldir was right then they are already on the sea for two days.", Brelof said before we finally left the port.

'I wonder how many of us will get out of this alive…', I thought…

XxxxxX

( Teldir's PoV )

How could a skeleton dragon still breath ice? He even had assistance from some nasty skeleton mages and archers but they were the weakest enemies I've ever encountered. I dodged another ice breath with a protection spell before he started to try to bite me. It broke through my shield and I had to take this hit, this bite still hurt. But instead another idea came into my mind. He tried to bite me again but I quickly used my Telekinesis spell and threw several of the skeletons at him. It just seemed to annoy him at first until I started to throw rocks at him. He tried to dodge them as best as he could before I took all of my magicka and threw the biggest rock I could find against his head. The skeleton dragon could only look as the rock knocked the head from its body away. Nothing can stand against my magic! I quickly continued and walked towards the wooden door at the end of the big room and continued. Suddenly a blue light appeared in front of me and I felt all of my magicka vanish before a weird and dead-like voice spoke up.

"Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?", it said in a rather masculine voice before the blue light disappeared again and my magicka slowly began to recover. What kind of magic is this? And who else is here!? I ignored the voice and continued through many corridors before suddenly spectral versions of Draugr appeared from the ground, charging immediately at me. I prepared lightning spells when the blue light and this voice appeared again, draining my magicka and making me weak and unprepared for the incoming enemies.

"Nivahriin muz fen siiv nid aaz het.", I had no choice and ran back a bit until my magicka could recover before I shot those Draugr ghosts into pieces. Whatever kind of magic this is, this voice has something to do with it and I have the feeling that soon I will find out to whom this voice belongs. But for now I have to survive. I continued and walked into the next room where a stone wall with an iron gate was keeping me away from the next door which led further into the ruins. On top of the wall were some skeleton archers and mages which I would have eliminated in an instant if this stupid voice wouldn't interfere again.

"You do not answer...must I use this disgusting language of yours?", the voice spoke again. Does he expect me to know the weird dragon language from before? Maybe Arcos could understand this but he isn't here now. What matters is who this person is. But I won't answer, whoever this is will face his death sooner than he could react. With my magicka recovered I shot the skeleton from the walls and opened the iron gate before I walked to the next door leading into another corridor. There were other spectral Draugr which were no challenge. They didn't survive long enough before the blue light and voice appeared again.

"Have you returned, Aren? My old friend?", now this surprised me, what does he mean? Aren, the Archmage of the College… has he been here before? I came into another room, but this one was bigger this time. Only that in the middle of it was a stone chair where suddenly another spectral Draugr appeared. I got ready and wanted to burn him into ashes when he suddenly did something else.

" **Fus Ro Dah!",** he shouted me against the stone wall before he took his spectral axe and charged at me. I didn't had the time to get up and fired lightning spells instead. He was about to slice me into pieces before he had to give in and fell dead to the ground. That… was too close. I have to focus more.

"Do you seek to finish that which you could not?", the voice and light appeared again. I want to cut your head off! Or whatever I can do to you. I ignored it yet again and continued towards the next wooden door which led into a small corridor again. But the voice just continued.

"You only face failure once more…", I wonder what background story Aren had here… and I will ask the Archmage myself once I'm finished here. At least Tolfdir could have warned me. But I shouldn't blame him, maybe he really didn't know. Luckily no enemy was around while this voice was speaking.

"You… you are not Aren, are you? Has he sent you in his place?", well this conclusion didn't came really fast. I continued and walked towards the next door, before I stopped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small other room on the left. I curiously walked towards it and opened the little iron door before walking in, which immediately caught my interest was the old Nord helmet and sword which lay on the ground near a small fire, I could already feel the magic power both items held. I took both things and looked a bit closer at them. The helmet was having a strong fire resistance while the sword was making fire damage.

'I could destroy them and learn the enchantment…', I thought before safely putting them into my bag. However when I left the room the voice decided to speak up again.

"Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?", it spoke in a mocking tone. This was getting on my nerves. But when I came closer to the next door, I could feel the power and magicka behind it.

"Come then. Face your end."

XxxxxX

We're on the sea for a while now, at least a day had already passed. I stood at the side of the ship and gazed into the distance, but none of my thoughts were directed towards the incoming battle. Instead my thoughts went to Alduin… I remembered every Encounter I had with her, I had every one of them burned in my mind.

 _Isn't it your destiny to challenge me?_

 _Or are you already growing soft on me?_

 _You will never stop me…_

I closed my eyes at those memories, I just wanted to forget them, they are only there to pain me… but I couldn't, as much as I wanted to I couldn't. My heart ached and it was never getting any better. Was it truly so hard to have a normal life?

"Arcos, here you are.", a voice suddenly spoke up from beside me. I opened my eyes again at looked at Brelof who had stepped beside me, looking into the distance too.

"Deep in thought, eh? I can't tell which tasks you have but being the Dragonborn himself will mean something. I wish I could help you somehow.", Brelof said kindly when suddenly a question came into my mind.

"Could you answer me a question?", I muttered.

"Everything which isn't beyond my Knowledge.", he almost replied instantly.

"What makes life truly precious for you?", I asked a bit uncertain. His eyes widened for a moment before he smiled instead.

"A place which you can call home, a nice work, and somebody you truly love and loves you back.", Brelof replied warmly before he looked at me with a small smile.

"And I'm sure that you will have all of that. You deserve it, never think otherwise.", he said before he walked inside of the ship again. What have I done to get such friends… I will do everything I can to protect them. Somebody I love and who loves me back… I wonder if somebody like that even exists. At least I feel a bit better now… I looked into the distance again, my eyes slowly getting a bit tired before I decided to close them for a moment. Only for a moment…

 _I suddenly awoke in a chamber, the walls around me were made out of stone but seemed to be very old. And instead of a door it just had a big opening on one side… where am I? I felt really cold for some reason, and I realized that I didn't had my armor on but instead I only had pants and shoes, the cold night air from outside making me shiver slightly even with my resistance. If I would only find a shirt of some sort…_

 _Suddenly I heard a roar from outside, I turned around and saw a certain black dragoness flying into the chamber, landing gently in front of me. I gasped when she growled while eyeing me passionately._

" _I hate being without you. You look cold…", Alduin said quietly before she stepped closer towards me. She licked my chest before she pulled me towards her and wrapped her wings around me, shielding me from the World… my thoughts were clouded, I couldn't do otherwise but let her. She was so warm… I could feel her bladed tail wrapping around my waist while she looked into my eyes._

" _My beautiful Dovahkiin…you're mine."_

"Another ship in sight!", a voice suddenly brought me out of my dream. How much time passed? What was that? My eyes quickly shot open and I looked into the distance where a soldier was pointing at and saw another ship, still small in the distance and sailing into our direction. It didn't look like a pirate ship and I could slowly recognize the flag it had. The Imperials. A soldier ran towards me, bowing.

"Orders, sir.", he said and looked at me.

"They still don't know we're enemies. Make the catapults ready and load them, if we can destroy the ship instead, then all the better.", the soldier nodded and spread the news. I wonder why they haven't joined the Stormcloaks if they hate the Emperor… maybe those are the ones who despise the Emperor as much as they also despise the Stormcloaks. Neutral, just as me…

I turned around and walked towards some of the soldiers who were loading a catapult, Brelof also standing there. When he saw me he spoke up.

"Do we have a plan if they are trying to escape?", he asked while watching the soldiers.

"Yes, don't worry. It would be pathetic from them, but I have a plan. But it is risky, we have to win.", I muttered and looked at the ground but Brelof quickly assured me.

"I have no doubt we're going to win with you on our side.", he said kindly before helping the soldiers loading the catapults. I wish I would have no doubts… no matter what, I will make sure you're all going to survive. I'll protect you all as best as I can. The Imperial ship became bigger the more our ships came closer to each other. But I still can't see what they're doing…

"We're ready to fire at your order, sir.", a soldier beside me said. I only nodded and looked at the enemy ship again… this is the time for me to test a new shout I've learnt when I asked Arngeir about this Meteor shout of Alduin. He didn't know what kind of Thu'um Alduin used but he had something else instead…

" **Strun Bah Qo!",** I shouted towards the sky, everyone looked at me in confusion and awe, when dark clouds started to form on the sky and it heavily started to rain, while thunders came down everywhere too, especially on the Imperial ship. But they were never hitting us, that's the good was when suddenly big stones were being shot from the Imperials and towards our ship, some of them crashing against the wood of our ship.

"We're under attack!", one of the soldiers shouted.

"So it begins…", I muttered. Brelof ran towards me with a bow in his hand.

"At your command, Arcos.", he said while the soldiers waited for my orders, everyone looking at me. I sighed and looked up again towards the enemy ship.

"Fire.", I muttered.

"Fire on!", Brelof shouted and my soldiers immediately returned the fire towards the Imperial ship. More stones crashed against our ship while I took out my own bow, gettin ready when both of our ships came closer.

XxxxxX

I sat on one of the big stones in Skuldafn, thinking about what Mother said to me…

I suddenly perked my head up when I could clearly hear the voice of Arcos in the distance.

" **Strun Bah Qo!",** so he is facing one of his enemies if Odahviing was right… Arcos has learned much since my first Encounter with him…

Little yet so strong… and his soul… was Mother right? Should I just decide otherwise? No… I can't, I just can't! I have to prepare for the upcoming battle… there everything will end.

XxxxxX

I took an arrow and fired it against the first Penitus Oculatus Agent I saw on their ship, hitting him in his chest which killed him. The stone fire changed into an arrow fire, my soldiers standing their ground while the Imperials tried to invade our ship, using wooden planks to get onto our ship. Thunders came down onto them, burning them alive while others were being shot down by my soldiers. An Imperial charged towards me before I threw my bow away and pulled out my steel sword to engage him. He slashed his sword at me which I quickly blocked with my own before he tried it again which I also had to block but this time he used his sword to push me back a bit. He charged at me again before I slashed my sword against his knee making him stagger for a moment before I slashed two quick hits against his chest and face, killing him. I looked around to see all of my soldiers engaged in battle even though we had the Advantage with the thunders, those Penitus Oculatus guys were well trained. I didn't had time to recover when two other Imperials charged at me, both slashing their swords at me at the same time. I didn't had the time to counterattack and continually had to block every hit. This is enough!

" **Fus Ro Dah!",** I shouted them from the ship, before I charged at the next soldier standing between me and my way towards the Imperial ship. However this one didn't had time to even try to attack me when a quick arrow into the head sent him into the death. I looked behind and saw two soldiers of mine running towards me.

"We're right behind you, sir!", one of them said before they both pulled out their steel swords as well.

"Good, follow me.", I ordered and the three of us got onto the enemy ship, five other soldiers of mine already trying to stand their ground there. We're slowly pushing them back… suddenly an arrow hit one of my following soldiers into his chest, killing him before the Imperial who did this charged at my second following soldier. I boiled with anger, he will pay! He looked at me when he suddenly saw me charging towards him and changed his target before he tried to slash his sword at me instead but I blocked before I rammed the hilt of my sword against his face before I cut his head off.

"You alright?", I asked my second soldier to which he nodded.

"Kinda, thanks sir.", he replied before I mentioned him to follow me again before I suddenly heard Brelof calling for me. I turned around while he ran towards me through the battle.

"Arcos, you must hurry and go inside of their ship and find the Emperor. We will finish this, don't worry!", he said before another Imperial soldier attacked him. I looked at my following soldier.

"Let's go.", I said to which he nodded before we both made our way towards a wooden door which led deeper into the ship. An Imperial was just about to go outside when me and my following soldier suddenly entered the lower deck. I was stunned for a moment but my soldier quickly reacted and pushed the Imperial to the ground before slashing his sword through the Imperial's chest to which he didn't got up anymore. We both searched through the ship until we came to another door where two other Imperials were currently in a conversation, with their swords ready.

"We have to protect the Emperor, don't let anybody near this door!", one of them said, probably the leader of the soldiers.

"Yes captain!", the other Imperial replied before they both noticed me and my soldier. My soldier already had his bow and an arrow ready and fired it into the chest of the captain who fell dead to the ground while I charged at the remaining soldier. He blocked my first hit before I pulled out my dagger with my free hand and quickly slashed it at his throat to which he fell dead to the ground. I looked at the door the captain had been talking about.

"This one had a key, sir.", my soldier said while looting the captain of the Imperials before handing me the key. It opened the door smoothly before we both got ready to enter.

I pushed the door open and we both entered, but the sight in front of us was unbelievable. The Emperor lay dead on his chair in the middle of the room, a sword pierced through his chest. A Breton and an Imperial soldier were standing in front of him, before the Breton turned around to look at me. He was clapping.

"I'm amazed you managed to get here, that my soldiers still haven't killed all of you.", the Breton laughed.

"Who are you!? What have you done?", I almost shouted, my soldier and the Imperial soldier eyeing each other, ready to tear each other apart.

"My name is Amaund Motierre. Just a simple member of the Elder council, nobody you have to worry about. I mean, you have proven to be much more useful than those fools of the Dark Brotherhood.", he chuckled.

"Explain yourself.", I muttered without any emotion. What the hell is going on…

"You still don't know? I've been helping you to kill the Emperor, it's as simple as that.", he continued with a smirk.

"What? I don't even know you!", I replied with disgust.

"But you know Teldir. And where do you think this fool got his information from, hm? He's been playing his part as blind as you have. You know, I've spent many years of planning to get this far. And originally it was my plan to use the Dark Brotherhood to deal with the dirty work, but they've proven to be useless… when all of them were killed.", he continued.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why should you want the Emperor dead? The dragons are not even your problem to solve and I doubt you would care about it!", I muttered with a glare but he only chuckled.

"Oh, I almost forgot that little detail. This little lie worked out better than I thought. You see, when the Dark Brotherhood was destroyed by the Penitus Oculatus, I had to think of a new plan to get rid of the Emperor. And then you came into my mind, I mean, the great Dragonborn everyone here is talking about. Maybe you would prove to be more useful instead of those fools who call themselves assassins. So I only had to think of something which could… gain your interest instead. So I just had to think of something to which you would react. A simple lie that the Emperor is such an evil person who wants to get the dragons on his side, and there you are, ready to help me. If I would have only known how easy it it to get your help… do you even know how ridiculous that sounds? The Emperor trying to get the dragons on his side… even though you didn't know it.", Motierre said with a smirk. What!?

"N-no, this can't be… all of this… everybody who died here only because of you… it was just a lie!?", I shouted with complete anger. The Emperor was innocent? And his soldiers… they had no idea… and were just trying to protect him… while this rat just used it as an opportunity to kill him while he was unguarded!

"If you want to put it simple, then yes. The Emperor is dead, and I got what I wanted. You don't even know what service you have done for Tamriel! But I presume you don't really care about politics, right? But it doesn't matter anyway. You know, my soldiers out there still don't know about the death of the Emperor. How about this? I'm going to kill you and tell them that you were responsible? I mean, who would they rather trust? A member of the Elder council or their attacker? I wonder... And while I'm about to do this, your soldiers out there will be torn into pieces. I got what I wanted, and you have been a really useful tool for me.", he chuckled before the Imperial soldier behind him pulled out his sword. He can't be serious. I will cut his head off. I looked at my following soldier who was already ready and looked at me. I could imagine his expression. He wanted to kill those cowards as painfully as possible and this time I couldn't argue with that. Those two have deserved the worst fate I could imagine.

"You have no idea.", I whispered.

XxxxxX

( Teldir's PoV )

I pushed the door open and was met with an amazing sight. I saw two spectral ghosts shooting some kind of blue magic at a creature to keep a barrier around it. This creature… it was like a Draugr but head special kind of robes and a Mask on… also it had an interesting staff… it had to be one of those special Dragon Priests I've read about. Those Masks are powerful artifacts. It is said that Alduin herself had given a few special Priests one of those Masks… but which was the most interesting and important thing was the Scroll this Dragon Priest had on his back. The Elder Scroll.

I looked at the two ghosts who were keeping the barrier around the Priest. Looks like this is the only way to get the Scroll for Arcos. I fired several lightning spells at the two ghost to which they disappeared before the barrier around the Dragon Priest slowly began to fade. Now I have to defeat one of the strongest Dragon Priests from ancient times…

The Priest didn't bothered to look at me for too long and instead fired strong lightning spells at me which I absorbed with my protection spell. Somehow he could use really much spells while his magicka doesn't seem to vanish… this Mask has to give him special powers. He used another spell and a lightning shield appeared around him. But instead of using another destruction spell he charged his staff instead and fired a blue and strong energy beam at me. Since he could drain my magicka almost instantly before I didn't doubt that it had to do with this staff.

I took my magicka together and focused every bit of energy on my next lightning spell before I fired it against the blue beam of light and counterattacked with this. The two energies collided and struggled for dominance, I had to focus while he had to give more power from his staff into the attack. It is just a matter of stamina…

The earth itself began to shake slightly at the energy which was released, the room was filled in a bright light before the energy exploded in a giant shockwave knocking both of us back and sent us flying against the wall which took the air out of my lungs for a moment. Everything was dizzy and I felt no magicka at all within me right now.

I opened my eyes and coughed, I could see the staff on the ground in front of me… he must have dropped it. I tried to move but my whole body refused to and hurt like hell before I fell forward. I can't give up now, I came so far! I pushed myself forward with my arms but on the other side I could see the Dragon Priest slowly recovering as well, trying to get to the stuff too. I made haste and was just about to reach it when suddenly another hand grabbed the staff. I looked up to see Morokei floating in front of me with the staff now in his hands again.

"This is your end.", the Priest spoke before he charged a last attack with the staff. I saw an old Nord sword on the ground only a few meters away, before I looked back to the Priest and then to the sword again. It doesn't matter now, I have to try! I focused again and used every bit of magicka I would possibly have and used my Telekinesis spell and grabbed the sword when it was in front of before I brought my strength together and pushed the sword through the priest's chest.

I only heard a pained cough before the Dragon Priest looked at the sword which was now pierced through his chest before he turned into ashes, leaving only the Mask, staff and Elder Scroll. I've done it!

XxxxxX

( Arcos's PoV )

My following soldier just cut the head of the Imperial soldier off while I threw the sword of Motierre away before hitting him with the hilt of my sword to which he fell to the ground while my soldier stepped beside me, seemingly enjoying this and so did I…

"W-wait, maybe I can make you an offer and you-"

"Silence! I will let you feel how it is to die.", I muttered coldly.

"N-no plea", he couldn't continue when I interrupted.

" **Yol Toor Shul!",** a wave of fire burned him and made a quick deal with his flesh until only the ashes were left, I didn't care that the wood had caught fire, this ship should burn along with this coward!

"Let's get out of here.", I said to which my soldier nodded. He left the room while I took one last glance at the Emperor before guilty hit me.

If only I would have known…

When I came out of the lower deck, I was met with the sight of the Imperial soldiers dead on the ground while my soldiers cheered when they saw me and the dark stormclouds began to fade away. Brelof walked towards me with a happy expression.

"You did it! We have won! Why the sad expression? Oh, oh I'm sorry for the soldiers who have died during this battle…", Brelof said but I shook my head.

"It's… it's not just that… I… I just can't talk right now. Let's get out of here.", I muttered while looking at the ground before we got onto our ship again, from the 16 soldiers were 10 left. The soldier who had been with me during the battle with Motierre went to explain the situation to Brelof as far as he could instead and I was grateful for Imperial ship was already starting to sink when we were sailing back towards Windhelm… but at least we've done it.

 **And that's it! This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I hope you liked the changes I made.**

 **Translations:**

 **Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar? / Who comes to my dark kingdom?**

 **Nivahriin muz fen siiv nid aaz het. / Cowardly men will find no mercy here.**

 **Strun Bah Qo / Storm, Wrath, Lightning ( Storm Call shout )**

 **Hope you enjoyed, have a nice day!**


	12. Alduin

**Alduin**

"Finally…", I muttered, leaving the ship again together with my soldiers. The Guards didn't bother us as soon as they saw me, Brelof walking beside me with a thoughtful expression even though the soldiers were in a happy mood after our Victory.

"What happens with the ship now?", I broke the uncomfortable silence before Brelof looked at me with a small smile.

"Some of us are living here in Windhelm, we'll have a use for it,don't worry.", he replied. I only nodded slightly and returned to my thoughts. At least one of my biggest Problems is now gone, I can take a bit of Comfort out of that. But Teldir was still out there somewhere, having to go through all of this only because I couldn't handle it...

'I only hope he is alright…", I thought with a bitter expression. This Victory felt like nothing for me, I still have one last Task in front of me and I need Teldir back. If I only could have gone with him. But I can't do anything now, I have to wait for a message from him.

"Something still troubling you, Dragonborn?", Brelof suddenly spoke up to which I looked at him.

"Since when calling me like that?", I asked with a small smile. Brelof returned it and looked in front of him again before responding.

"I don't know what you have to do as the legendary Dragonborn but seeing you like that only confirms that it's ruining your life. When you asked me that question… it was what you wish for your life, wasn't it? So can you answer me this? Do you have someone in mind?", he asked before he looked at me again with an honest yet soft expression.

"I… I don't know. I have never thought about that before, really.", I replied, yet Brelof looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes, as if analyzing me. I tried keeping eye contact with him but I just had to avoid it after mere seconds.

"Well, I DID thought about… it… or-", I couldn't continue when Brelof chuckled slightly.

"You know, even though when it would be a dragon, if this is what you truly want then what is stopping you from having a happy life?", Brelof smiled warmly while I couldn't believe that.

"W-what do you mean? I never said-"

"And I only guessed. It is for your own good, trust your heart, it will always lead you.", Brelof said as he looked at me again with a pleased expression when he saw my look of pure disbelief. But his look suddenly turned into a thoughtful one again before he looked at the ground.

"You know… Arcos?", I didn't looked at him to respond but hummed for a Moment for him to continue.

"I might be just a bother for you, but… would you mind if I'd come with you on your travels?", I perked my head up before I looked at him with wide eyes. His expression was honest and hopeful.

"Why would you be a bother? Of course you can if you really want to.", it seemed like a normal request for me but Brelof's expression was nevertheless one of Relief and happiness. Though I wonder why he would want to waste his time to travel with me…

"Thanks Arcos. This means a lot to me, now that the Emperor is dead I don't know what to do anymore.", he said.

"I don't have a certain Destination right now, but I'm planning to visit the shrines of every city. If this doesn't bother you, that is…", I muttered uncertainly but Brelof just nodded.

XxxxxxX

Teldir laid on the ground, trying to regain his breath again. But everything was worth it in the end, and with that Scroll his friend would have everything he needs. He looked at the Mask in his hands again, smiling at it while still breathing hardly. He could practically feel the Magicka which was surrounding it and there was also this Staff he had. To drain Magicka so quickly made it very powerful and he wondered if this Staff could do anything else too…

He shook his head and putted them safely into his bag before slowly and carefully getting up again. He stumbled a bit at first but regained his Balance before he looked around the area for an exit.

There was an iron gate which was already open and led to a small corridor with a stone door leading out of the ruins and back outside. The instant he left the ruins the cold snowstorm began to take effect again and he immediately shivered.

"Now I only have to get out of here again.", Teldir muttered as his breath was visible in the air.

XxxxxxX

We both left Windhelm again after having visited the shrine of Talos here before deciding to head towards Rifton now. We simply followed the main way towards the town, not having any trouble along the way but it didn't took long until it was nighttime and we made a fire a bit away from the street where we could rest. Brelof fell asleep pretty fast while I looked at the night Sky. Travelling with him is a joyous experience and I could talk to him whenever something is troubling me. But I didn't wanted to sleep right now, those dreams are always there and I can't get rid of them…

I sighed in Frustration and got up again, carefully not to wake Brelof and randomly picked a direction for a little walk. I'm missing my sleep for days now, only able to Rest for at least some hours before another Dream would come into my mind. And it is always the same, only in different places… why!? Why is it like that? As if it isn't hard enough already not to think about

her… not to think about that beautiful dragon...

I didn't noticed the silent tears on my face when I suddenly heard something which made my eyes widen in shock. I jumped back when suddenly a black Mass appeared in front of me before long tentacles slowly creeped out of it, forming a Circle before a slimy eye opened in the middle of it, looking intensely at me as soon as it opened, the tentacley moving in the air. I gasped but couldn't say or shout anything when I heard a voice in my head, creeping itself into my mind.

" **Good evening… Dragonborn. Finally, I can talk to you,**

 **after… observing you… for a great amount of time now…"**

"Who are you!?", I grabbed the hilt of my sword but kept my Hand there, not taking it out yet. I heard a chuckle in my head… slow, sounding old and as if it would talk in slow motion.

" **I am… Hermaeus Mora… Daedric prince of Wisdom, and fate… you have had my interest for a while now…"**

I narrowed my eyes but this thing only had the eye as the only Form of Emotion. I've never had any contact with Daedric princes before and I despise them for a reason.

" **In time, you will understand… but for now, let me say this to you… you are destined… to be something much greater."**

The eye disappeared again as did the tentacles shortly after that. I fell to the ground as my Vision became Dizzy for a Moment as I felt the presence in my head leaving again. I panted as I looked at the Spot where the black Form had been floating just moments ago before my Vision became normal again. I have to sleep…

XxxxxxX

After another day of travelling we could see Rifton in the distance, Brelof still unaware of what had happened the night before. I don't want to bother him with another one of my troubles… I don't know much about Daedric prince's but this one was beyond weird. It felt like its voice was firmly pinned on my mind, having a hold on it for a moment until it disappeared again. But I threw those thoughts away and kept my expression normal until we arrived at the gate towards the town. One thing which caught my interest was that the Guard which normally stood at the right side of the gate when I arrived here for the first time wasn't there anymore, only the Guard on the left side was still there. If this is even the same one from before…

This time nobody stopped me and we both just entered the town and looked around for a moment. It was still as before and we both just made our way towards the shrine in this town. I don't even know which one it was here.

"Do you have a certain reason why you're visiting the shrines?", Brelof asked out of curiosity while looking at the many things which were sold here while we crossed the market.

"Not really… I just have the hope that it might help me a bit in…

my next Task.", my voice fell a bit at the end and Brelof didn't question it. Instead we left the market behind and came to a big wooden House where a stone staircase was leading to. A Priest just left the building as we entered, greeting us in the process which we returned. I looked around the big room and saw another Priest who didn't had anything to do right now and decided to ask him which shrine this here even was. The Priest greeted us friendly and looked at me while Brelof took the time and looked a bit around.

"Excuse me, but what is this place?", I asked as I looked at the shrine at the end of the room.

"This is the shrine of Lady Mara, Traveller. Are you here for a wedding?", the Priest asked with a smile in return as my eyes widened a bit.

"N-no, I just needed to know what Kind of shrine this for a Blessing.", I stuttered a bit.

"Go ahead then.", the Priest replied friendly before he walked into another room. I could have a wedding here? No thank you. Such things are nothing for me. But the shrine of Mara? Maybe I could pray for… her Blessing. Maybe I could have somebody in my life too... I went towards the shrine and bowed slightly in front of it before I started to pray silently.

I tried to clear my thoughts while doing that but it became more and more difficult to do just that, random images suddenly appearing in front of my eye, forming something black…

I gasped and opened my eyes instantly, panting heavily. I could feel two arms giving me support, preventing me from falling to the ground.

"Arcos? What's wrong!?", I heard Brelof muttering behind me in fear. I regained my senses again and shook my head, my breathing getting normal again.

"N-nothing, I just felt a bit Dizzy for a moment, let's just go...", I stuttered. Brelof was about to complain but I got up again and left the building with Brelof following behind me. Nobody else was in the room right now so at least I don't have to explain anything…

As I left the house again I was lost in thought, almost not noticing the courier who stopped right in front of me to which I looked at him before he spoke up.

"A letter from a friend of yours.", he handed me the letter before he got going again. Brelof looked at me with a curious expression while I opened the letter before silently reading it. My expression lit up again as I read every Word before looking up again and towards Brelof. He was just as confused as before but his worries were pushed away for a moment when he saw my relieved expression.

"Now we have a destination. We'll go towards High Hrothgar."

XxxxxxX

Brelof looked in awe at the giant building in front of us since he has never been here before while I smiled at the Person in the distance who was already waiting in front of High Hrothgar.

"Teldir!", I greeted him as we both shared a hug for a moment before Teldir also greeted Brelof. He looked at Teldir with slightly narrowed eyes, not really trusting a high elf but held himself back as long as I trusted him.

"Greetings to you too. My name is Teldir.", he greeted him with a smile before I introduced Brelof to him and explained everything.

Teldir smiled with satisfaction when I finished before he pulled something out of his back which made my eyes widen.

"Then I'm glad to see everything went just as we've planned. This is for you.", Teldir smiled as he handed me the Elder Scroll. Brelof gasped in shock while I carefully laid a Hand onto it and slowly took it with both hands, looking intensely at it.

"You did it…"

"What? You had doubts I would make it?", he said with a proud smile before I hugged him again. This is it… I have everything I need. There is only one last thing to do…

"Also, I think this here should interest you.", Teldir said before he pulled something else out of his bag. I looked at the weird Mask he held in front of me before he gave it to me.

 _Morokei…_

I muttered it slowly as the name went through my mind as I touched the mask. Teldir only looked at me before my confused expression as to what this is told him to explain some things.

"This is what remained from the Dragon Priest who guarded the Elder Scroll. I don't know anything about it but you already seem to know how it is called.", he said with slight surprise.

"Dragon Priest? But I thought they're long dead…", I muttered before looking at the weird Mask again.

"They are. I… can't explain that but this one remained just as a Draugr. Maybe you should put it on.", Teldir suggested as he looked at the Mask. I could feel the Magicka on it… but I shook my head and instead just putted it into my bag.

"I'd rather not do that… but now I have a Task to complete. I can't thank you enough Teldir, Brelof. But from here on I'll have to go alone.", I muttered as I looked at the Scroll.

"We understand that. If you can't do it then nobody can.", Brelof said as he laid a Hand on my shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more. I know you can do it.", Teldir said with a smile before he stepped to the side to make way for me.

"Thank you.", I muttered before I looked at the Peak of the mountain and towards the entrance to High Hrothgar. I took the first steps and walked up the stairs towards the door before I entered the building. Arngeir noticed me as I walked through the main Hall but didn't said anything as soon as he saw the Scroll and my determined expression and just smiled warmly instead.

I took the door towards the courtyard and took the way I first took when trying to reach the Peak.

XxxxxxX

"You have the Kel… the Elder Scroll… go ahead then. Go to the time wound. Do not delay, Alduin will be coming. She cannot Miss the signs.", Paarthurnax sat on one of the Stones and watched me as I stepped towards the time wound, the Scroll in my hands. My heart felt heavy, aching as I took step by step towards the time wound. As I stepped into it I couldn't really hear the Sounds from outside anymore before I looked at the Scroll and towards Paarthurnax who gave me a nod before I opened the Scroll and looked at it. The strange markings I saw began to Glow in a bright blue light and it took my Vision away before everything became black…

…

 _I could hear the distant roars of many Dragons and people shouting something, my Vision was blurry and I couldn't make out my surroundings. I couldn't move either, I was frozen in place, only able to hear everything until I could see clearly again. I was on the same place on which I've read the Scroll, only this time the sky was having bloody red colour and I could see a female Nord slashing her sword against the head of a dragon to which it roared in pain before falling to the ground, not moving anymore._

" _Know that Gormlaith sent you down to death!", the female Nord shouted against it before two other Male Nord ran towards her, pulling out their weapons before one of them began to speak up._

" _Gormlaith! We're running out of time! The battle…", suddenly another dragon landed on top of one of the Stones, speaking up with a deep Male voice._

" _Daar sul Thur se Alduin vokrii. Today Alduin's lordship will be restored. But know that I honor your Courage. Die now, in vain.", the dragon began to breath in for a fire breath before one of the two Male Nord began to charge against the dragon. The dragon unleashed its fire breath which the Nord had to take before he slashed his sword against the dragon. It interrupted its fiery breath and started to bite him instead until Gormlaith joined in and jumped onto the Dragon's head which caught him by surprise before she pierced her sword through his head which killed him._

 _The three Nord sheathed their weapons before the female began to speak up._

" _Hakon! A glorious day, is it not!"_

" _Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your Blade?", One of the Male Nord replied with narrowed eyes._

" _What else is there?"_

" _The battle below goes ill. If Alduin does not rise to our Challenge, I fear all may be lost.", Hakon replied with a depressing tone, but this female Nord was the complete opposite of him._

" _You worry too much, Brother. Victory will be ours!", it was then when the third one of them joined the conversation as Hakon talked to him._

" _Why does Alduin hang back? We've staked everything on this Plan of yours, Felldir."_

" _He will come. He cannot ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us now?", the old Nord named as Felldir said before Gormlaith spoke again._

" _We've bloodied him well. Four of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day!", she stated with a proud tone before Felldir interrupted._

" _But none have yet stood against Alduin himself…"_

" _They did not have Dragonrend. Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head.", I didn't understand why but I boiled with Anger at this female Nord, how dare she… and how dare they say that she's a Male!_

" _You do not understand. Alduin cannot be slain like_ _a lesser_ _dragon! He is beyond our strength. Which is why I brought the Elder Scroll…", Felldir said as he pulled an Elder Scroll from his back to which Hakon narrowed his eyes in Anger._

" _Felldir! We agreed not to use it!"_

" _I never agreed. And if you are right, I will not need it.", Felldir stated calmly yet slightly impatient._

" _No, we will Deal with Alduin ourselves, here and now!", Hakon stood to his opinion before Gormlaith spoke again._

" _We shall see soon enough. Alduin approaches!"_

 _The three of them drew their weapons as Alduin herself landed on top of the word Wall with a mighty yet beautiful roar, looking at the three Nord with a smirk on her maw._

" _Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!", Alduin tried to take off into the sky again when suddenly the three Nord shouted together._

" _Joor Zah Frul!", the words burned into my mind as a blue Wave engulfed Alduin and she stopped in her Tracks when she suddenly roared in pain, having to land back on the ground again._

" _Nivahriin joorre! What twisted Words have you created!? Tahrodiis Paarthurnax! My teeth to his neck! But first… you will die in Terror, knowing your final fate… to feed my Power when I come for you in Sovngarde!", her voice was full with hatred as her eye colour changed into a deep red. I couldn't believe what I saw in her right now… her voice was hurting me inside…_

" _It will not be in Terror. You feel fear for the first time worm! I see it in your eyes, Skyrim will be free!", Gormlaith shouted to which Alduin's eyes gleamed for a brief moment._

" _You don't know anything…", her voice was without any emotion before Gormlaith charged at her head while Hakon slashed his sword against her left Wing. Alduin only narrowed her eyes at Gormlaith before she picked her between her teeth before throwing her off the mountain. She roared when Hakon slashed his sword against her before hitting him with her Wing which sent him flying backwards._

" _No, damn you! It's no use! Felldir use the Scroll!", Hakon shouted in defeat before Felldir pulled out the Elder Scroll and opened it._

" _Hold, Alduin! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World Eater! You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!", a blue light engulfed Alduin as she looked at herself in Terror. As much as I tried to do anything I was forced to watch as the light engulfed her more and more._

" _Faal Kel?! Nikriinne…", the light engulfed her completely until it disappeared again, together with Alduin._

" _It worked… you did it…", Hakon said while panting heavily._

" _Yes, the World Eater is gone… may the spirits have Mercy on our Souls…_

 _My Vision became blurry as the blackness engulfed my Vision again…_

XxxxxxX

I woke up again, the Scroll still in my hands as I looked around. Paarthurnax was looking into a certain direction of the sky which I followed, but the sight made me wanting to break down. Alduin looked at me with her Golden eyes, neither one of us saying anything.

"I have waited for this moment…", Alduin said soothingly as she looked into my eyes. I could have sworn I saw sorrow in her Golden eyes...

"You're too late Alduin! The Dovahkiin has your weakness!", Alduin narrowed her eyes at Paarthurnax, growling slightly.

"Hi Lost Gruth Hin Fron! You deserve the same fate.", Alduin growled with hatred at Paarthurnax.

"Hi Lost Munax Wah Fin Joor.", Paarthurnax countered which made her only angrier.

"Munax? Nunon Fah Nust Lost Ni Fin! I will finish what I began as soon as I've dealt with you!", Alduin shouted towards the sky and in mere moments the meteors fell towards the ground and the sky colour changed into a deep red, as did her eyes. She looked at me again before she licked her lips.

"I can't wait to devour your soul…", she roared again but this time I took a deep breath.

" **Joor Zah Frul!"** , a blue Wave engulfed her and she roared in pain before she landed in front of me, looking at me.

XxxxxxX

I couldn't bare the look Arcos had on me, so broken, so torn

apart… why!? Why isn't he just fighting against me? Why did he hold back in the first time? Why…

"You don't have to do this…", I heard Arcos muttering in sadness to which I growled. I can't bare this… I can't hold my expression! Why can't I just kill him!? If this is what it takes to have my old precious life back then he won't stand in my way!

' _This isn't what makes life precious Alduin…'_

 _'I only want you to live a happy life… my precious daughter.'_

I shook my head before growling again. Get out of my head!

"You should stop imagining things!", yes, I have to finish this. That's what I must do… what I have to do.

" **Yol Toor Shul!"** , I fired a fire breath towards him but he didn't even flinched. I gasped as he took just took my attack and cried out in pain. No…

XxxxxxX

It burned, my whole body ached as her attack Hit me, making me Fall to the ground as I panted, when suddenly another roar echoed through the sky. I heard Alduin roaring and saw Paarthurnax slashing his Tail at her head before she grabbed it with her claws and threw him against the word Wall which made it Crack to which he didn't move anymore. She turned around to look at me again, but I gasped when I saw the tiniest Piece of sorrow in her eyes as they changed Golden once again. But as soon as it was there it disappeared again, buried within her cold expression. No… I haven't imagined that!

"Why Alduin? Why can't you live together with us? The people from the past are not the same as us! If I can-"

"Why do you still try to change my mind with your Tricks? You're no different from the others. This is what sets you apart from us. Your emotions are making you weak.", I don't how long I can take this.

"No… I care for you too.", for the first time I saw her expression completely falter as her eyes were locked into Mine, getting softer…

Suddenly it changed into a deep red again and the earth shook as the meteors crashed against the ground.

"Enough! I'm going to declare war on your pitiful kind, I'm going to have what is rightfully Mine! Enjoy those last days of your freedom until the world will be under my rule again. But if you wish to safe your kind, come and face me in Sovngarde!", she took off into the sky again and roared before flying into the distance as the sky colour changed into normal again. I could only watch as she disappeared into the distance as a single tear ran down my face.

 **And that's it.**

 **Translations:**

 **Morokei/ Glorious, Dragon Priest Name**

 **Nivahriin joorre! Tahrodiis Paarthurnax!/ Foolish mortals! Traitorous Paarthurnax!**

 **Faal Kel!? Nikriinne.../ The Elder Scroll!? Cowardly…**

 **Hi Lost Gruth Hin Fron./ You have betrayed your kind.**

 **Hi Lost Munax Wah Fin joor./ You have been cruel to the mortals.**

 **Nunon Fah Nust Lost Ni Fin!/ Only because they were not the strongest!**

 **Joor Zah Frul!/ Mortal Finite Temporary**


	13. Truce

**Lordcarroty: Thanks! It took me nearly two months for the last update, I'm sorry for that. But since I've finished my other story for now, I've got my whole Focus on this one and I'm going to finish this one before I'll make a sequel for my other story.**

 **Truce**

I heard Paarthurnax walking towards me as I still looked at the direction Alduin flew away, longing to go after her. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and turned to look at Paarthurnax, tears still going down my face.

"Why didn't she listen...", I muttered while Paarthurnax looked at me with an expression I couldn't identify.

"Dovahkiin. You might haven't seen it but she is holding back. She didn't wanted to kill you.", I looked at him with mixed emotions, trying to believe his words.

"But why are you trying to save her, your Nemesis? Why are you so desperately trying to change her mind?", Paarthurnax asked with a searching look. I've pushed it away for so long… I don't want it anymore, I can't stand this.

"I… I love her.", I muttered and looked at the ground in shame. I'll do everything to try to save her, that's the only thing I want to achieve…

"As did many before you. Many Male Dragons tried to be with her, but in the end they all ended up the same. Alduin never accepted any of us, but cared for us all the same. But you… are different. Alduin acts different around you. She doesn't want to hurt you. You can achieve what your heart desires, I believe in that, but you have to choose if you truly want it, Dovahkiin.", Paarthurnax spoke with a kind tone as he gave me a slight nudge. He smiled warmly as I looked at him before I closed my eyes for a moment.

No matter what, I will do everything for her.

XxxxxxX

"Brelof, Teldir, I need you both.", both of them looked at me with surprised looks as I left High Hrothgar and didn't let them any time to say something. Both nodded before I went to explain what I had in mind for my next plan. I didn't wanted to be involved into that but this is my only Chance. Paarthurnax said that one of Alduin's Dragons could answer my questions and to capture one is something which I can't do without help. But to get the support I need, I'll have to solve another Problem…

Brelof and Teldir both went different ways towards where I sent them while I searched Arngeir who was sitting in the main Hall. He looked at me with wide eyes before speaking up.

"Dovahkiin! We could hear the Dragonrend shout from here, have you truly done it?", he asked with an uncertain expression. I shook my head slightly and looked at the ground before he spoke up again.

"I have already thought that it was Alduin flying into the distance. And I am sure that you need something?"

"Yes… I know I can't just involve you into that, but if I want to know where Alduin went I need to ask one of her dragons. And I can't capture one without the help of the Jarl of Whiterun while there is still the-

"Civil war. I understand. We shouldn't get ourselves involved into things like that but… I think even we have to change. I won't stand in your way to save this world, Dragonborn. You have our support.", I smiled at him and thought about the task ahead. To convince the two leaders won't be easy. Their hate towards each other is too deep… but I'm sure they will listen to reason. They just have to…

…

I waited for my friends to return, spending and waiting my time in High Hrothgar as I thought about the Meeting ahead. I couldn't quite picture how General Tullius would take the offer since the Emperor is dead… surely he must know? I doubt Ulfric does. Without the Emperor I can't quite see what Tullius should do right now. But maybe… no, this is far from reality. I should stop dreaming about things which will never happen. If those two could just gather their armies together and fight the Thalmor, it would solve everything. But their hate destroys everything. Even though many Stormcloaks were once Imperial Soldiers. I don't know about Ulfric, but maybe… maybe he would listen to me? The Greybeards were standing in the main Hall as my friends returned, this time with General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak, General Tullius also having Jarl Elisif and Jarl Balgruuf with him while Ulfric had his right Hand Galmar with him while their soldiers were waiting outside. The Nord are respecting the Greybeards very much and I doubt Ulfric would use this opportunity for an attack. However it does interest me how my friends managed to convince everyone, even Balgruuf. He should know about my plan then, I guess?

"It is nice to be in High Hrothgar again, I didn't thought I would be in the same room as General Tullius ever again, at least not with a sword in my Hand.", Ulfric greeted me friendly before I mentioned for him to go towards the Meeting Hall. Jarl Elisif seemed to have witnessed Ulfric's behaviour towards me but kept her thoughts to herself and didn't said anything. Balgruuf greeted me afterwards and had a hopeful expression as he spoke up.

"Getting those two to make a truce will be difficult, I heard from your friend about your Plan and I can't say that I like it. But after everything you've done for me and my people you have my complete support if this is a success.", Balgruuf said with an encouraging smile to which I thanked him.

"Let's just hope this whole meeting isn't a waste of time.", General Tullius muttered before I led them towards a great room with a big stone table and a fire in the middle where the two leaders took a seat on either side of the table. I wanted to go back for Arngeir but was surprised when he entered the room with Esbern and Delphine behind him. I gasped but they both gave me a smile although Arngeir wasn't looking very pleased. I thought they hated each other?

However my biggest Problem was that this Thalmor woman was among the people General Tullius had brought with him. She stared at me sometimes with an emotionless expression but she kept her hate and emotions hidden towards me. She certainly hasn't forgotten about her last encounter with me. Brelof and Teldir both took the two seats on the left and right side from my seat before I sat between them while Arngeir took the seat in front of everyone. And Ulfric was already having the same Problem as me.

"No! You're insulting us by bringing this scum into one room with us!", Ulfric said with disgust as he stood up from his seat.

"This didn't took very long…", Jarl Elisif said with an annoyed tone and glared at him.

"Here we go…", Balgruuf muttered.

"I have every right to be in this Council! I have to make sure, that nothing is being settled without my permission!", she stated with an annoyed look.

"She is part of the Imperial Delegation. You can't decide who I'm bringing along with me.", General Tullius intervened. Arngeir looked at me for a moment before he spoke up.

"Please, if we must negotiate the terms of the negotiation we'll never get anywhere.", Arngeir said calmly although with a sigh. The first logical conclusion in this negotiation.

"I think this is a fitting moment to ask the Dragonborn for his opinion on that matter.", Arngeir continued before everybody looked at me and Ulfric began to speak.

"By Ysmir's beard, those Imperial Bastards have nerves, huh? To think that I would sit at one table with that Thalmor Bitch. Either she walks, or I do.", he has my full support in this matter. I noticed that Ulfric also looked at Teldir with slightly narrowed eyes which Teldir noticed but Ulfric didn't said anything since he knew that Teldir was on my side.

"Yes, the Thalmor have no reason to be here. She should leave the room.", I said to which Ulfric smiled while General Tullius didn't said anything to that but Elenwen gave me a hateful glare. Yet she looked at Ulfric before she spoke up.

"Very well. Enjoy your little victory, Ulfric. In the end it doesn't matter, because we're Controlling everything.", She said before she made her way out of the room but Galmar only laughed at that.

"Skyrim will never be under the Control of you fools.", he said with a smirk. Arngeir took the moment and spoke up again.

"Now that we can put that aside, can we begin?", He asked while looking at both General Tullius and Ulfric who both nodded.

"There has never been a Council like that before, we are all gathered here by the Dragonborn's request. I ask that you all respect the spirit of High Hrothgar, and make the first step towards peace for Skyrim. Now who wants to open the negotiation?", Arngeir asked before Ulfric spoke up.

"Yes, let's get down to it. We want control of Markarth. That's our price for agreeing to a truce.", he said but already received a hateful glare from Jarl Elisif, although also Teldir was giving him an annoyed look. I can see what he thinks of Ulfric, hard not to hate him when he's against every elf.

"So that's why you're here Ulfric? You dare to insult the Greybeards-"

"We're here so we can make a truce, so that the Dragonborn here can take care of the Dragon's, nothing more.", Ulfric interrupted her as he looked at me.

"I'm sure Jarl Ulfric doesn't expect to get what he wants without something in return. What would the Empire suggest for an offer?", Arngeir spoke as he looked at General Tullius.

"What? General, you can't seriously hand over Markarth to that… Traitor!", Jarl Elisif said with disgust but Tullius only narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Enough. To make this clear, this council wasn't my idea. For me, it's just a waste of time. But I at least will negotiate with good

faith.", Tullius said before he looked at me.

"Since we're all here by your request, I'd like to hear what you think Markarth is worth.", he suggested before everyone looked at me, Brelof giving me an assuring look which helped me a bit. The only town I could think of from the Stormcloaks is Rifton… the mead in Exchange for the silver from Markarth was only fair.

"I think Rifton would be a perfect offer.", I suggested to which Tullius thought for a moment before smiling. Although I could see that Ulfric didn't like this idea at all of course.

"The Rift would secure our communications with Cyrodiil… and threaten Ulfric's southern flank… you've heard him Ulfric."

"Don't give me a bottle of sheep's piss and call it mead. This is unacceptable!", Ulfric said towards General Tullius.

"We've made you a fair offer. Are you even serious about those talks? Or are you just trying to get everything here which you couldn't gain on the battlefield?"

"If you think you can hold Markarth, you're just as blind as your Emperor when he sold our gods to those elves!", I looked at both of them, not believing that they are seriously not getting which danger is threatening right now!

"You're just as bad with politics as on the battlefield-"

"ENOUGH!", the entire room went silent as everyone looked at me as I stood up, having shocked expressions.

"Can't you see what is going on right now? Can't you just forget about your stupid war for a brief moment!? There won't be any of you left in only some days if you continue like that when the Dragon's are going to slaughter everyone of us, and then the Thalmor won't be a Threat anymore either!", I shouted before I lowered my voice again.

"Can't you understand how senseless this war is? Alduin has declared war on us! If we don't stand together, we won't stand a Chance! Would you like to watch every of your soldiers being slaughtered by them?", I asked as my tone softened as I mentioned the black dragoness and what is about to happen. Everyone was deadly silent afterwards, looking at me with wide eyes. Was it really so hard to forget the hate? Couldn't they just… live in peace with each other? I fought against tears as I asked myself this question again… why was it so hard…

"You cannot expect us to just forget everything and for what we've been fighting for! Not with-", Ulfric was interrupted as the ground suddenly started to shake, Teldir quickly grabbed me and gave me support before I could fall to the ground. It only stopped for a brief moment before everything shook again, this time harder. Suddenly something crashed against the wall outside to which I almost Lost my Balance again if Brelof wouldn't have helped me. I could hear many roars outside, and I knew what this meant.

"We have to get out of here!", I shouted to which everyone complied. I looked around and saw that everyone was alright and Arngeir was leading them out of High Hrothgar to which I quickly followed with my two friends behind me. As I left the building, I was greeted with a horrible sight. Both the Imperial and Stormcloak soldiers were fighting against the many Dragons which attacked High Hrothgar, trying desperately to stand their ground against them. Suddenly a green dragon appeared in front of us all and shot a fire breath towards Ulfric to which he looked in Horror. The Flames made contact with the ground and I gasped, Galmar shouting Ulfric's Name but to his disbelief he was unharmed. He lay only a bit beside the burned ground with General Tullius beside him who had pushed him out of the way just in time as he pulled out his sword.

"I can't believe that.", Tullius muttered to himself before turning towards his soldiers.

"Battle positions!", he commanded and joined the defence while Ulfric got up again with Galmar supporting him. Ulfric looked at Tullius with slightly narrowed eyes but a disbelieving expression on his face. He only muttered something as both him and Galmar joined with their own soldiers. Nobody said something against that as both the Imperials and Stormcloaks did their best to defend the place. Jarl Elisif stayed with two Imperial soldiers in High Hrothgar while Balgruuf had a sword in his Hand and was among the Imperials.

"What should we do?", I heard Brelof asking in shock as he pulled out his bow and aimed for the nearest dragon while Teldir looked at me with hoping eyes and Spells ready to be casted in his hands.

And I didn't know. I didn't know what to do.

Now it is impossible to reach Whiterun, and this whole Council was for nothing… but I can't give up now! Not as long as we still live.

"Stand your ground! We have to protect everyone!", I shouted to which both nodded and attacked the nearest Dragons and moved either towards the Imperials or Stormcloaks to support them while I could see some Imperial soldiers jumping out of the way as a fire breath from one of the Dragon's burned those who weren't so lucky to get away in time. I gritted my teeth and pulled out my sword when I suddenly heard another roar from behind me. I turned around and saw a red dragon floating in front of me. Do I know this one? I only narrowed my eyes and pulled out my sword. The dragon smirked before he spoke up.

"An honor to see you again, Dovahkiin.", Odahviing was his name. He never had a hostile or aggressive behaviour towards me, rather more… challenging… even, well… friendly? Why isn't he already attacking…

"But not as your enemy. I won't harm you.", I widened my eyes as I lowered my sword a bit before he smirked again. Suddenly I heard a roar from behind me but I couldn't turn around anymore as I felt a claw wrapping around me and pinning me to the ground, my sword Arm being trapped. I looked up to see an ice blue frost dragon looking at me with gleaming blue eyes.

"Ful Mal Ahrk Brit… an honor to meet you, little Dovahkiin.", the Frost dragon said with a soothing and light female voice. I gasped as I felt her claw softly and carefully touching my cheek before she released me and let me get up. This is the first female dragon I've met beside Alduin. Somehow the voice difference between Males and females is intense.

"We're here to bring you towards your next Destination… and we want to see you as our new thuri.", the Frost dragoness said softly before she laughed lightly at my confused expression. She bent her head down and looked into my eyes before she gave a nudge towards her. I should just… climb onto her neck? What about my friends… I saw Odahviing taking the attention of everyone towards him before I suddenly felt a lick on my cheek which let me shudder slightly.

"Go on.", the Frost Dragoness said as I carefully climbed onto her neck, trying not to give her any discomfort which she seemed to notice. Why is she willing to bring me towards where Alduin went? How could I even trust this dragon, I've never seen this one before. But something told me that I could trust her… something about her was just letting me feel… good. Somehow I could feel… emotions from her? She looked at me for a moment to see if I'm comfortable before she took off into the sky with a roar.

 **And that's it.**

 **Translations:**

 **Ful Mal Ahrk Brit.../ So little and beautiful…**

 **Have a nice day!**


	14. Belonging Together

**Belonging Together**

Wind surged through my hair as the Frost dragoness took me to my final destination. I looked at her although she couldn't see it, wondering why she was so kind towards me. I've never seen her before… I don't even know her Name. Not that I could understand those dragon names either… as far as Paarthurnax teached me the dragon language, he explained that dragon names persist out of three words. But since I still can't understand those words I don't know what their names mean. I wonder which translation Alduin's Name has…

"Deep in thought?", the dragoness suddenly spoke up and brought me out of my thoughts. I couldn't see her expression but if I would have to guess I assumed that she had a smile on her maw.

"I only have some questions. For a Start, who are you and why do you help me? Do I know you?", I asked with a confused tone.

"I have already seen you some times, but Alduin commands your death… some of us Dov are starting to get suspicious, Alduin is acting… different, somehow. She suddenly declared war on you joore, her emotions seeming to be… torn apart. I knew you had been facing her on the Monahven. Alduin was always so cold since your kind has betrayed her. But you… she is different towards you. Always seeming so troubled whenever she had been facing you, often talking with me about you too. She claims that she hates you, but she doesn't. She never could…Some of us noticed her emotional cracks and don't even really listen to her anymore, only fighting your kind for their own gain. The attack on the Monahven was even against her will… I used this opportunity to finally meet you myself. My name is Lizbritdun. I know much about you.", she said as her tone softened at her last Statement.

"But still, why would you help me now? If Alduin is your… your… Overlord, then why would you want me to defeat her?"

"I don't have anything against your kind. If Alduin wants to repeat her actions from ancient times, she'll do that without me. I want to help you… brit Dovahkiin.", she still seemed to notice my confused and troubled emotions.

"Do you wish for me to change the subject in your head for a

bit?", she asked with an innocent tone. I made a questioning Sound to which she laughed a bit.

"Maybe you want to know a bit more about the dov.", Lizbritdun suggested still with that weird undertone which made me slightly uneasy.

"What we like to do, maybe something about our thuri, or how we're finding ourselves a Mate…", I gasped at which the Frost dragoness turned her head around to look at me for a moment, a smile on her face.

'So innocent… if only our thuri wouldn't be longing for him. I wouldn't hesitate to try everything to be his desired Mate... why can't Alduin just accept it? Is she so caught in her own thoughts that she can't even realize that her underlings aren't even really listening to her anymore? She would be so happy to finally have what her heart aches for…she's seeing him as one us, a kind and sweet dovah, but for her he is untouchable, even though they are bound to each other… maybe I have to encourage the cute little Dovahkiin a bit.'

"Surely you'd choose the third one. You know, it's us female dov who have to catch the attention of a Male. If we have found one, we're trying everything to gain the desired ones attention. And if we should manage to do that, we won't let our Mate get away anymore, shower him with affection and always love and mate with him if he wants it or n-"

"Stop! Why do you tell me all of this?"

"You'll be glad I told you. You'll need this Knowledge…", she said the last part a bit quieter but I could still understand it nonetheless.

I just shook my head, I couldn't think of any possible reason why she would do that, but this is not what I want to think about now. It just makes me feel embarrassed… she seemed to notice my distressed emotions and kept her words to herself now. I only couldn't see her expression right now, but I could imagine it.

…

We kept flying for what felt like days for me, taking a Route over the Mountains which I could have never reached. Lizbritdun was silent for the Rest of the travel while I couldn't get her words out of my head. Instead I just ignored them when I could faintly see large ruins built near the Mountains. Lizbritdun searched a spot to land on an open field in the middle of those ruins, a giant building in front of us where a big stone staircase led towards the entrance into the building.

"We're here… this is Skuldafn, our most holy place. This is sacred ground, and the only way towards Sovngarde for you, little one. The Dov here didn't wanted to be part of this war, they won't harm you. However, the Draugr here aren't so supportive. As is the Dragon Priest who is residing inside the temple. I can't bring you any further from here, but I will support you as long as I can, and I will wait for your return.", she said with a sad look which I didn't understand. She nudged me softly a bit forward before she smiled again, but she was only hiding her sadness. I don't want to see her like that...

"What's wrong?", I putted my Hand onto her snout to which she looked at it before back to me. She was silent for a long moment which worried me even more but then suddenly only whispered.

"Whatever happens… please don't kill Alduin.", she looked like she had something else in her mind but didn't spoke out those thoughts. I will try everything... I looked at her for a moment and nodded slowly before I went towards the stone staircase. But this is it. I'll have to face a goddess… no toying on the opponent anymore… no emotions. I already made my feelings for her clear… at least to myself? I've fallen in love with her, but such a future is not meant for me… I only want _her_ to be happy...

( Lizbritdun's PoV )

As his Hand left my snout I instinctively reached out to get his Hand back onto my snout but I held myself back. Why can't Alduin just live a normal life, her heart isn't just made out of stone, I spend so much time with her I know she cares so much… he would make Alduin's eyes shine brightly again, this war would end, and Alduin would forever be happy with him. She would finally have what her heart was aching for for so long… they simply belong together.

XxxxxxX

I watched as I walked up the stairs, I could see some Dov sitting on top of some stone pillars scattered around the area and on the main building which was leading into the ruins in the mountain. They weren't moving, but I could feel the stares from every single one of them, Lizbritdun waiting at the open field and watching for any sign of enemies. This place is almost ready to Fall apart, some plants were already growing on the ground…

I broke out of my thoughts as I suddenly heard the voice of a Draugr, standing at the end of the staircase with his old sword. It only remained there for a brief moment before it took slow steps towards me. I narrowed my eyes and pulled out my own sword, waiting for the Draugr to make the first move. It stopped in front of me but then suddenly shouted a weak Shock Wave towards me which caught me slightly off guard but I blocked the first attack it made on me before I slashed my sword at its legs, but the Draugr could Dodge it as it held its sword against Mine. We both pushed, neither of us giving up.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see another Draugr with his bow stopping at the end of the staircase as it aimed at me to which I gritted my teeth before I quickly made a step to the right as the Draugr accidently shot at the other one, the arrow piercing through its chest to which it stopped its movements.

" **Fus Ro Dah!",** I shouted the Draugr in front of me against the other one as they both flew away and towards the ground. I reached the end of the staircase where I could see three other Draugr standing beside their two fallen comrades, two of them equipped with a bow, already aiming at me. I took my sword in both of my hands as the third Draugr charged at me with an old battle Axe, ready to cut me into two pieces.

" **Fo Krah Diin!",** suddenly a powerful Ice breath washed over the Draugr, making them stop before Lizbritdun suddenly landed on top of two of them, crushing them before the last remaining one got sliced by her Tail. I gave her a grateful look, and I could have sweared she had a half lidded gaze for a moment…

The entrance towards the ruins was in front of me and Lizbritdun stayed near of it, watching me as I entered the ruins. I need to stay more concentrated, those Draugr might have given me a lot of trouble. I pushed the door open and carefully watched the area. The room was large and a small way at the end of the room led deeper into the ruins. Many Stones were on the ground and some ways were completely blocked by them, leaving only the way at the end of the room. So this had been the center of the Dov? I haven't seen much outside, but I can understand why Alduin wants to restore its old glory. Everything here is so… lifeless and lonely… but how long this building had been holding out is incredible. Since there were no Draugr in sight, I just continued my way.

I left the room behind and took the way into a smaller room, where two iron gates were blocking two possible ways further into the ruins. Although one of those ways didn't lead anywhere since the way behind the gate was blocked by giant rocks as well. And still no Draugr guarding the room here. In the middle was a stone with three Symbols on it, so I tried to move the stone to the left to which another Symbol was looking towards the two gates, the left one suddenly opening. The other gate was still closed but I didn't care since I just continued my way. I came into a room with a stone table in the middle, but this time three Draugr standing around the table before they turned around to face me, pulling out their swords.

" **Fus… Ro Dah!",** the middle one shouted which pushed me slightly back before all of them charged at me. No holding back. I rolled out of the way as two of them slashed at me before I pulled out my sword and sliced the third one before he fell dead to the ground. I blocked the next Strike as I turned around, the second Draugr walking behind me to slash at my back. I ducked to which the Draugr in front of me accidently hit the one behind me before I rammed my sword through his chest which killed him too. I sighed and kept my sword in my Hand as I looked at the big door at the end of the room.

XxxxxxX

"One less of them...", Brelof panted as Teldir shot several Lightning Spells behind him.

"From at least a hundred.", Teldir replied. Brelof looked around the area and watched as the Stormcloaks and Imperials were slowly finished since they were only an Escort. He gritted his teeth before his eyes widened suddenly.

"Wait… where's Arcos?", Brelof looked around frantically and in shock. Teldir interrupted his attacks only for a brief moment.

"I don't know… I thought he is… wait, what?", both of them looked around although they could only see how either soldiers were burned alive, thrown from the mountain or trying to hit the nearest dragon with their bows.

"This isn't going well…"

XxxxxxX

I came outside again as I breathed in the fresh air while I could see another staircase leading towards a… some kind of blue light was surging through the air, but I couldn't see anything else. I walked up the stairs as the blue light grew bigger until I could see a big stone platform out of which the blue light was surging through, a staff hanging in the ground right in front of the Portal. The way… towards Sovngarde. I would have never believed

that…

I stopped as I suddenly noticed a figure in front of the Portal. Looking like a Draugr, but with some kind of… robes? A dragon Priest? It turned around and my thoughts were confirmed when I saw the mask it was wearing. We both looked at each other as it was deadly silent, only the cold Wind surging around us.

 _Nahkriin_

The name just came into my mind as I looked at the black Mask.

"You are most impressing, that you've managed to let our Master show emotions. She truly has proven how weak she has become. To cry only because she can't get something which is untouchable in her eyes… nobody knows what it is but I don't want to know. She doesn't deserve the place of the leader of the Dov anymore… but I will gladly replace her.", he said in a disgusting tone as he took the Staff in front of the Portal away to which it closed.

"You will wish that you haven't said that.", my voice didn't had any emotions as I walked towards him. He charged his staff as he fired a string of strong Lightning towards me while holding the Staff in both of his hands. I narrowed my eyes.

" **Wuld!",** he had no time to react as I stopped in front of him before I slashed my sword at his chest before slicing right through it to which he dropped his staff as his body slowly faded away. I looked at the mask which lay now on the ground before I carefully picked it up. I felt a strong feeling to use any kind of destruction Spell and the Magicka it was holding. I shook my head and putted the mask into my bag. I don't want to wear those things, knowing to whom they belonged. But which was important for me was the Staff as I picked it up and looked at the small hole in the ground before I putted it into its place again.

The bright blue light surged through the stone platform again as the Portal opened, inviting me into the Land of the Dead which was awaiting me on the other side. As did Alduin… I closed my eyes for a moment before I jumped right into the blue light...

…

I groaned as I tried to regain my senses as I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes went wide as I looked in awe at my surroundings. I could hear faint singing and the sky above was filled with many lights. I slowly got up, a path in front of me leading me further which I followed while admiring this place. But I came to a stop when suddenly a big fog was blocking my sight as it became difficult to follow the path.

'What is this…', I wondered as I tried to keep following the way forward. Somehow I felt being watched from somewhere… I could feel it as I moved forward.

" **Lok Vah Koor!",** the fog lifted in front of me and I could see a large building which could only be Shor's Hall in front of me where a big Bridge out of Bones was the only way leading into the majestic building. I continued before I suddenly felt something, I immediately turned around but I could only see the fog behind me…

( Alduin's PoV )

I could immediately feel his presence as he came here. I couldn't eat any Souls, somehow I just… couldn't. How he's wandering alone through my soul trap… I watched him as I followed his every step, always only inches apart from him… I couldn't do otherwise, I had to be near him, watch him…

No! No… he's here to face me one last time, and so am I…

I hid deeper in the fog as he suddenly turned around with an uneasy expression which was tearing me apart…

XxxxxxX

I stood in front of the bridge but was suddenly stopped by a big Nord with a battle Axe on his back before he spoke up in a low tone.

"What brings you to wander here, in Sovngarde, Souls end, Shor's Gift to honored dead?", he asked as he eyed me.

"I pursue Alduin, the World Eater.", I spoke before he replied.

"A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first she set her soul snare here at Sovngarde's threshold, yet the Worm is only keeping herself in hiding. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught- perhaps, your Doom, he foresaw.", she hadn't eaten a single Soul to get stronger?

"I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor.", I said to which he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the Land of the Dead. By what right do you request entry?"

"By right of birth. I am Dragonborn.", his eyes widened a bit as he smiled slightly.

"Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a Doom driven Hero of the dragon blood. But living or dead, by Shor's decree, none may pass this Bridge until I judge them worthy by the warrior's Test.", he said as he pulled out his Axe and waited for me. I didn't said anything but my expression was enough for him to understand.

I pulled out my sword and circled it before we charged at each other. He tried to slash at me with a mighty attack which was easy to Dodge with a simple step back before I used the opportunity to hit him at the side two times before he suddenly slashed at me again. I could barely duck to avoid it but I sliced his chest in the process to which he took several steps back.

"You may enter."

XxxxxxX

"Welcome, Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set her soul snare here. By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark Mist. But three await your word to loose their Fury upon the perilous foe. Gormlaith the fearless, glad-hearted in battle, Hakon the Valiant, heavy-handed Warrior, Felldir the old, far-seeing and grim.", I stood astonished as Ysgramor himself stood in front of me, and as I looked at the giant Hall I was in. There was food, Drinks, everything set on tables and the Hall was massively big, glowing in a slight Golden light. It's an honor to see him. I looked at the three persons he meant, which I've already seen in my vision as they were discussing right now before I walked over to them, which they immediately noticed. The Nord woman, Gormlaith, was the first to speak to me in an excited tone.

"At long last! Alduin's Doom is now ours to seal- just speak the word and with high Hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the Worm wherever she lurks!", she shouted with a proud tone. I gritted my teeth. Those words pierced like daggers through my chest…

"Alduin's Mist is more than a snare, its shadowy gloom is her Shield and cloak. But with our four voices combined, we can blast the mist and force her to battle.", Felldir interrupted.

"Felldir speaks Wisdom. We must drive away her mist, shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe. The World Eater, coward, fears you Dragonborn.", Hakon ended. I don't think so… maybe the opposite.

"To battle, my friends! If it is our lot to end, we'll live in Song if not in Soul!", Gormlaith wanted to encourage me as she and Felldir already rushed out. However, Hakon waited for me with a concerned look as I thought for a moment, before I looked up again and we followed.

…

We passed the bridge again and gathered in front of the mist.

"Clear skies, combine our Shouts!", Gormlaith cried out.

" **Lok Wah Koor!",** we shouted together as the mist lifted, even though my voice stood out the most as the three warriors looked at me. But a certain voice returned the shout.

" **Ven Mul Riik!",** Alduin's voice was powerful and the mist immediately returned.

"Again!", Gormlaith shouted.

" **Lok Vah Koor!",** we shouted again. Again, Alduin returned it.

" **Ven Mul Riik!",** I could feel the power behind it as the mist returned.

"Again! As one!", Felldir yelled.

" **Lok Vah Koor!",** this time it was deadly silent as the mist faded away. Even the singing stopped… suddenly a shout erupted from behind the Mountains as the sky above joined with a red colour and meteors crashed behind me. I looked in Horror as I saw the three warriors getting blasted by them before the earth suddenly shook.

" **Fus Ro Dah!",** the three ancient warriors were gotten thrown away as I turned around, Alduin standing in front of me, her Golden eyes looking into Mine.

"I only came here for you… nothing is going to stand in my way while I'm facing you.", she only whispered as her eyes changed into a deep red. I pulled out my sword and remained where I was as I looked at her.

"I want to see how strong you have become, I want to see all of it, until one of us is going to die.", she slowly crawled closer before we both simultaneously did the same.

" **Fus Ro Dah!",** our Shouts collided before she swiped her Tail at me to which I jumped over it. She narrowed her eyes as she created a strong blow of Wind towards me which pushed me slightly back before she gripped me with her feet claws and threw me back. I gritted my teeth as I got up.

" **Wuld!",** I charged at her and tried to slash at her Wing but she took off into the sky, but I quickly reacted.

" **Joor Zah Frul!",** Alduin roared in pain as she had to land before she glared at me.

"Curse those twisted words… you will pay tenfold for this!"

" **Yol Toor Shul!",** I groaned in pain as the Flames washed over me, but I could see a Meteor flying into my direction before I narrowed my eyes.

" **Fus Ro Dah!",** the Meteor crashed against her Wing to which she roared, but in a second she was in front of me before she head-butted me and swiped her Tail against my head, to which I flew back, panting as I struggled to get up again before I looked at her with a pained grin.

…

He looked at me with his blue eyes as he struggled. Most of his armor was burned and useless, and blood was dripping from his body. Yet he was smiling at me as best as he could…

"You're just as strong as always…", he whispered with warmness which was even melting my ice cold heart. His sweat was a treat for me…

"You've changed much since I first saw you…", his eyes lit up for a moment before I could see tears in his eyes.

"Why can't you live together with us?", he looked broken as a tear ran down his face… why does he care about that? He knows nothing!

"It's you mortals who couldn't live with us! Only pieces of my ancient glory remained as I returned and you want me to embrace that? It's my birthright to rule!", yes, that's what I have to do. I have to resist him…

"But this isn't what makes your life precious, Alduin! Friends, and to be loved, that is!", I growled as I pinned him under my feet.

"I could never have that…"

"Of course you can! And you deserve it just as everybody else! Others care for you!", this only made me angrier as I tightened my claws around his chest which made him groan in pain.

"Why do you care about that? Why are you so desperately trying to change my mind, why are you never fighting me with full heart? Tell me! Why do you care!?

"Because I love you!"

…

"Y-you… what?", every tear I held back streamed down my face as I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I love you! I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to fight you! Ever since I first saw you, I couldn't get you out of my head! Whenever I had a dream you were there… but I realized that I could never have you. I was training and desperately hoping that you would have a happy life, to cease my pain and see your eyes shine! But now I don't care anymore… I was only a fool to believe such things. I don't want it anymore… just kill me…", I closed my eyes as I let everything I kept so long to myself out. I only want to die. I didn't said anything anymore and just waited for her to finish me, she is probably already thinking how somebody could be so foolish…

 _lick_

I opened my eyes as I saw Alduin's head only inches away from mine, as she slowly retracted her tongue from my cheek, her now Golden eyes not leaving mine. I gasped as she laid her nose onto mine while she sobbed silently, her scales softly rubbing against it as she softened her Grip on my chest.

"Hi Los Dii… only mine…", she whispered slowly as I noticed a tear going down her face which dropped onto my skin. I silently rubbed my head against hers in response to which she added.

"You _will_ come with me."

 **And that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. I'm almost reaching 20k views and I want to thank you for that.**

 **Translations:**

 **Lizbritdun / Ice Beautiful Grace**

 **Ven Mul Riik / Wind strong Gale**

 **Hi Los Dii… / You are Mine...**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	15. Submission

**LordRevan0400: Thanks! I really appreciate that. I thought that while writing my First Monster Hunter chapters :)**

 **tdy4234: Thanks and no, he will stay like he is right now.**

 **Random Guest?: I'm always late with Updates sry, but Thanks!**

 **Light: Neither. They're both going to stay as they are.**

 **Guest: Thanks! But since that's the last chapter for the Moment, I hope you enjoy.**

 **MS Darek: Glad you like it?**

 **So since this is the last chapter for now which comes perfectly Out on Christmas, I hope you enjoy. Since I hate to give warnings because this is Rated M for a reason and everybody knows for himself what he wants to do, I leave that Out. / I already indirectly warned you with that :/**

 **Submission**

Everything and every worry, they were gone… that Feeling… was it… true happiness? To know, that this was over… to know, that the Emptiness inside of me was gone… that every Part of my being pulled towards her as I could feel her feet claws slowly wrapping completely around me, not letting me go for a single Moment as she kept me in place to look at her, all of her.

 _Alduin…_

"Dragonborn!", I didn't look away from her, I didn't care. I will never fight her ever again, regardless of what happens. Nothing will change my mind.

…

I growled at the interruption, and I knew too well who this voice belonged to but didn't look away from his blue eyes. It felt so good to feel him… never to let him go away from me… he will never leave my side for a moment, he's only _mine._ And I can't wait to show him that…

I gazed deeply at him again as he suddenly touched my feet as I instantly wrapped my wings and feet tighter around him to which he looked at me with loving eyes.

"Back off, Worm!", I heard this foolish Nord woman scream as she dared to approach us.

"Enough!", I only turned my head as much as necessary to see the Guardian of the Bone Bridge stopping the three Nord in their Tracks.

"What? Tsun, why-", the Nord went silent as Tsun silenced them with a single glance at her before he looked at me and my Dovahkiin.

"So he has chosen you over his own destiny, World Eater. Dragonborn, you cannot let this happen for the greater good, you have to place your destiny above everything else!", I smirked at that, he only belongs to me. He may not be a dovah, but for me, he is one of us. He is **my** Dovahkiin, and his Soul his bound to mine. I softly rubbed my feet claw at his cheek as I released him while his gaze was still locked with Mine.

"She isn't just an evil being which wants nothing more than destruction! She has Feelings, too! The Dov are not only what you think they are! We can peacefully live with each other, are you too blind to see that?", the three Nord were shocked to hear him say that himself as Arcos looked at every one of them. Though he stopped as he looked at the even sympathetic expression Tsun had.

"I'm not going to spend my life to Fulfil a destiny which was written on a piece of paper.", I looked at him as I growled softly.

…

"I… understand. If you want to be on the side of the Dragons, then I can't stop you. It seems the Worm's desire to have you with her even stands above all else. But there is one last thing…

My eyes widened when Tsun suddenly used a shout I've never heard before as a blue light surrounded me entirely. I couldn't move as I felt my consciousness leaving me as the last thing I could hear was something calling for me…

XxxxxxX

I groaned as I tried to regain my senses, I could feel cold wind blowing on my skin as I slowly opened my eyes. What happened? Why… why isn't she here… it couldn't have been just a… No! I blinked a couple of times to see clearly only to see that I was on the Monahven.

"Get him!", suddenly I was being grabbed from behind and thrown onto my knees as I saw someone in front of me which made me grit my teeth.

"What a surprise. So we meet again, _Dragonborn._ ", she almost spit out the last Word in Anger as she smirked.

"Ambassador, the Rebels are under Control, as commanded.", a Thalmor soldier said before he gave me a disgusted Look.

"Good, now leave. I hope you haven't forgotten me so quickly, because I am the last Person you will see before you can say farewell to your head while I will have my Revenge. I already said it once, in the end, we will always win.", I almost growled at Elenwen's words as two soldiers grabbed me from behind again and forced me to stand again. How could this happen?

"Oh, your expression is priceless. While you decided to leave the Party those lizards suddenly decided to fly to the east. One by one. Leaving an open space for us to advance. I had actually prepared for a Fight against your little troop of Nord, but since you have just decided to Show Up again after I've already dealt with them, it's all the better. Bring this little pest to the Block."

"Yes, Ambassador!", I kept every Word for myself as the soldiers forced me to go forward, only facing the Situation in front of me, my weapons taken away by them and a little Army of Thalmor around me as I was brought to an open space in the Mountain near the top, where the Stormcloaks were lined up with Ulfric in the middle, the Block in front of them. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Tullius together with his soldiers among the elves, of course, Elenwen standing beside him while enjoying the sight. Curse her.

Yet my eyes widened as I saw Brelof and even Teldir standing among the Stormcloaks in front of the Block with their hands bound. I tried to reach forward but was held back and punched into the stomach before being pushed forward again. The Stormcloaks watched me as I was being brought in front of them and onto the Block as the first one.

"No, No!", Brelof shouted and tried to get free but was also held back, just as Ulfric whose mouth was covered just as in Helgen, as he looked at me with an apologizing expression.

I closed my eyes as I just waited for my fate to Take over. A tear ran down my face as I thought about my failure, in the End it was only an illusion… of what I have always hoped for. It was none of your fault, my friends. I'm so sorry…

…

Elenwen watched with satisfaction as one of the Thalmor soldiers carried a heavy elven Axe and was readying himself to make a smooth cut through my head. General Tullius stood beside her as he watched the Scene in front of him, before Elenwen looked Out of the Corner of her eye at him with an annoyed look.

"You are bound to the law, General. I hope I don't have to remember you.", she whispered with annoyance.

"You cannot just kill an innocent man!"

"You already seem to have forgotten that he is just a prisoner who had escaped the punishment he deserved. He is responsible for the death of many of my soldiers and the destruction of my Embassy. You should lay back and enjoy the Moment of my Victory.", Tullius gritted his teeth as Elenwen just had an evil grin.

Suddenly a mighty roar echoed through the skies as everyone went silent to which I gasped. I would always recognize it... while Elenwen just narrowed her eyes.

"It's just a single lizard who hadn't decided to leave this place. Carry on, soldier.", Elenwen looked at the Elve with the Axe who nodded in return, yet he took some careful glances around before he faced me again with a smirk as he readied his Axe.

" **Fus Ro Dah!"** , the soldier was torn into pieces by the brute force which sent him away from me before something landed in front of me to which the soldiers screamed as suddenly meteors fell from the Sky and crashed into them. I could hear the Stormcloaks now facing against the Elves who were still guarding them as I slowly looked up at the black dragoness in front of me whose gaze was only directed at me, her eyes only golden as she looked at me. This couldn't be…

I couldn't move as she slowly crawled closer to me, her eyes never leaving Mine before her head was an inch away as I could feel her breath on my whole Body.

"No… you… this couldn't have…", I gasped as she leaned her head on Mine while never stopping to gaze into my eyes.

"So I am saving you once again… you will never get away from me again… you know that, don't you?", she growled softly. So it really… she turned her head as her eyes turned blood Red again as she smacked her tail against five Thalmor soldiers who were thrown off the Monahven.

"What are you waiting for? Get your soldiers moving!", Elenwen shouted in Frustration as General Tullius pulled Out his sword, however only pointing it at her to which she narrowed her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?", she hissed slowly as the Imperial soldiers easily finished her Guards who couldn't believe the Situation, the Stormcloaks and some Imperials joining together without having to say something as they were easily a Match for the remaining Thalmor soldiers.

"I am afraid that was the last time you gave me an order. Elenwen, Ambassador of the Thalmor, I arrest you for crimes against the Empire and its people!", Tullius said as three Imperial soldiers stood behind him with their swords pointing at her, angry expressions on every one of them while she stood alone.

"You will regret this-", she was interrupted as suddenly a sword pierced through her chest before she fell dead to the ground to reveal Ulfric standing behind her with two of his soldiers as both of them looked at each other for a long Moment.

"I'm glad you finally Made the right choice.", Ulfric suddenly spoke up with a smile as his soldiers lowered their weapons to which the Imperials did the same.

"I am simply glad that we finally realize how wrong all of this is",Tullius said as he held out his hand while sheathing his sword as Ulfric looked at it with a surprised expression.

"I think we all do.", he took his hand as both of them finally did something which decided the Outcome of the war, as they faced the remaining soldiers of their now only enemy. Many of them simply ran away as the meteors fell upon them with no leader telling them what to do, nobody being safe from the brute force of the meteors except Alduin who protected me from everything as she moved her head around me before she suddenly pushed me onto her neck, looking at me only with golden eyes again as she took a glance into my eyes to see if I was being comfortable on _her_ neck. She smirked as she simply took off into the sky which cleared into its natural colour again as she took me together with her, as I couldn't believe how amazing it felt to fly together through the skies with her…

…

"Did- did you just-"

"Yes I did, and I never expected what, or rather who, he had in mind as I talked with him. I don't know how, but you deserve it, my friend. Be Safe.", Brelof muttered more to himself than to Teldir who rammed his conjured sword into one of the Thalmors soldiers who fell to the ground, as he looked at the World Eater flying into the distance, together with the Dragonborn.

XxxxxxX

I felt the Wind surging at me as I simply held onto her neck as I had my eyes closed, enjoying her movements to which I drifted half asleep while simply looking at her beautiful body and pure black scales which glimmered in sunlight and melted together with the night.

"Being affectionate on me already?", I listened to her soothing voice as I half mindedly just nodded on her neck to which she turned her head to watch me.

'Arcos…', she licked her maw as she eyed me before concentrating on the Flight again, however being a lot faster than before.

…

I could see Skuldafn in the distance, where many Dov were flying through the sky as I could hear their roars echoing through the Mountains. Alduin kept silent throughout the flight, I didn't know what she was thinking right now, as I just enjoyed the closeness we had.

When we arrived, the Dov immediately noticed their thuri and didn't bother her. Did she returned them here? It was so peaceful… some of the Dov were fighting over a cow, some were enjoying to fly around while others just lay somewhere to Rest… I've already seen this once… but that was just a dream? I noticed many of them staring at me too, which slightly unnerved me. But which caught my interest were some young Dov, who were staying behind their mother's wings and carefully looked at me. It was so heartwarming…

Alduin flew into a small cave far behind the Main temple of Skuldafn, which seemed somehow familiar to me. Except desperately trying to make my way through the temple to go after her. But this cave… was also only… in my dream? Just as…

I carefully climbed off her neck as I examined the cave curiously, wondering why she brought me here, however not noticing that her gaze was always upon me. The cave was simple, with enough space for two fully grown Dov. I slowly walked to the entrance of the cave and looked outside, I felt so… in peace here.

"Enjoying to see how we live?", Alduin's voice was like a whisper from behind me.

"All of them are so peaceful… I love it here."

"Only that?", I turned my head as Alduin suddenly wrapped her wings around me from behind and pulled me against her chest as she licked me. She wrapped her feet around me as she slowly wrapped her whole Body around me until I lay under her feet as she growled at me. My eyes widened as she bit my armor and tore it off me before throwing it away before she slowly moved her feet claws around my Body, giving a small moan in satisfaction as she licked me everywhere she could. I didn't resist her… I didn't wanted to resist her… I only had the desire to obey her…

"Being submissive to me, Arcos?", she spoke as she slowly retracted her tongue from my flesh as she looked at me with her golden eyes, growling lustfully at me as she lay her chest on top of mine, her head in front of me while her Body was wrapped completely around me, not letting me go anywhere. I simply answered by rubbing my head at hers while slowly licking her maw as she smirked before she slithered her tongue into my mouth as I kept in place, her tongue easily dominating Mine as she enjoyed it.

Suddenly I felt her tail wrapping around my legs as she lifted her Body a bit, yet still kept us connected as as she invaded my mouth, pushing her tongue deeper into me as she enjoyed hearing me moan in pleasure because of _her._

She parted as she kept her tongue on my chest, a String of saliva still connecting us as she gazed with her shining golden eyes into Mine.

"You will know how it feels to be _mine_ alone.", I looked down at her to see her towering over me as her tail kept me in place as she looked at me. I could see… Care… Love… so much of that… reflecting in her eyes as she gazed into Mine…

I smiled as she invaded my mouth again, giving me more of her saliva as she lowered herself onto my member as I entered her with that, Feeling her scales inside her rub against me to which I moaned into her maw as she wrapped her bladed tail tighter around me, moving me with strong yet slow thrusts in and out of her as she marked me as hers, to belong to her forever. I lost myself in pleasure as she tried to get me as much as she could into her, as I slowly felt an urge to release my feelings for her. She pushed my head against her feet as she growled into my mouth.

" _Be my one and only…"_

I couldn't take it anymore as I released strings of my seed into her and every Feeling I had for her as I gave her everything of it as she growled out in a pure bliss, laying her head onto Mine as our eyes were an inch apart, resting her Body carefully around mine in a possessive way as I could feel her breath on my face. She slowly rubbed her head against Mine as she slowly whispered.

"Hi Los Dii Nunon Gein. Zu'u Fen Mahfaeraak Kos Voth Hi, Ol Hi Los Voth Zu'u, Dii Arcos…", I could understand every single Word of it, as if I would have known it for my whole life. I embraced her head to which she shivered for a brief moment before we both fell asleep together.

 **And that's it! I wish all of you a Merry Christmas Today, at least for those of you who are celebrating it Today and not tomorrow. :)**

 **And I want to thank everyone of my favs and followers and dear Readers who have been Reading it until now, I could make this chapter a thousand words longer if I would write all of your names here. But I could put a cake image into my Story Cover for you.**

 **Translation:**

 **Hi Los Dii Nunon Gein. Zu'u Fen Mahfaeraak Kos Voth Hi, Ol Hi Los Voth Zu'u, Dii Arcos.../ You are my only one. I will forever be with you, as you are with me, my Arcos...**

 **Have a wonderful Christmas!**


	16. Enjoying Life

**Just an excuse for me to write some fluff. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Enjoying Life**

Warmth. A radiating heat completely surrounding me was all I could feel as I slowly blinked my eyes open, yet I was only able to see darkness in front of me. Confused, I slightly blinked again before I suddenly felt a breathing chest on my back, together with soft heartbeats which made me realize just where exactly I was.

Where I belonged.

Alduin had her wings firmly yet gentle wrapped around me in a possessive grip as I could feel her peaceful breathing stomach pressed against my back. In fact, she seemed to have wrapped everything she could around me so that I couldn't see anything of the cave she brought me into. Which also made me notice that I obviously still had no clothes… I smiled as she tried to wrap part of her bladed tail around me in her sleep, yet as careful as she would be awake, before I could feel her hot breath on my neck as she growled softly in contentment.

I felt so… free. Free of everything that could ever bother me, free of every worry or duty that could plague me. Instead the only thing my heart and soul were aching for lay curled around me, holding on to me in a tight and loving grip. I would stay like that forever with her _-my… mate?-_ but my stomach had to protest just right now. Would she mind if I would go to hunt something for us? As if reading my thoughts of leaving for a moment she curled her head and body closer to me, her maw inches above of the back of my head. I couldn't help but gaze warmly at her with a smile, content in curling against her for some more moments to which she shifted her wings a bit closer before I decided to get something for both of us. I could only shiver slightly at the thought of spending the whole day, years, my entire life with her from now on. I didn't wanted to think further than that…

I slowly withdrew from her firm embrace, careful at gently pushing her bladed tail slightly away so that I could move a bit, it was difficult to unwrap myself from her iron lock grip. She shifted for a brief moment as her body shivered suddenly slightly to which I instinctively laid my head onto hers. She calmed as she muttered something still in her sleep. I kept looking at her, wondering what kind of dream she was having as she breathed softly against me, making me smile warmly at her.

 _Everybody else who would see me in this position would probably think that I'm living in hell right now._ I gazed at her hidden golden eyes, wondering why I deserve being the one to see this side of her. Though she would never give up her dominant side to the outside world either, and I would never have it any other way. Even though her dominant side melted with this one for me…

Suddenly I could hear flapping of wings from outside the cave as a Frost dragon landed at the entrance, blocking part of the light from entering, causing Alduin to stir as she slowly opened her golden eyes, only to be met with mine as my head was still on hers, both of us gazing into the eyes of the other without saying anything. I could feel her tail slowly wrapping itself around me again as the tip of her blade gently caressed my back to which I shivered slightly.

"So it wasn't only in my dream…", Alduin breathed softly against me as she whispered, her wings still concealing me before she added "good morning, Arcos.", I blinked as she smirked slightly, she didn't even use the dragon language for greeting. It was then when she became aware of the staring Frost dragoness at the entrance to which she reluctantly broke eye contact with me to look at Lizbritdun. She greeted her with a smile as the Frost dragoness looked at Alduin's wings with a knowing smirk.

"I hope I didn't interrupted something, you seem to hide something precious, thuri?", her smirk grew even wider as Alduin growled at her, yet in a playful manner.

"Beyond precious. I will guard it with every part of my being, and I think it already knows that it belongs to _me_. Just as I do to _him._ ", I felt warm in my whole body as I hugged her as much as I could, smiling at her. Lizbritdun watched them with amusement as she said something which got Alduin's interest.

"I think now you appreciate the advice I gave you, Dovahkiin. I should leave you two to yourselves again, I'm sure you will take good care of him Alduin.", she said with another smirk to which Alduin glared at her friend again but she already took flight out of the cave before Alduin curiously looked at me with a smile, slightly parting her wings to give me some space, yet never letting go of me completely.

"And which advice could she have given to you, I wonder?", she said knowingly, yet she wanted to hear it from me. I tried to look away from her and thought about if briefly while I could feel her gazing at me without ever blinking and I could imagine her expression all to well.

"Only… how a female dovah, acts while… trying to find a… mate?", I desperately hoped for her to stop tormenting me and leave the matter be but the soft yet mischievous growl from her told me otherwise.

"Oh? I am keen to hear about it.", she smirked as I shifted uncomfortably in her warm embrace of her tail, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"You would… try everything to a mates attention…"

"I didn't do it in the usual way, but I did it nonetheless."

"...and once you did, you wouldn't let him go anymore…"

"seems to fit our position right now."

"...and shower him with affection and mate with him whenever he wants to or not…", I almost whispered the last part but it didn't matter anyway.

"and I think I've done well in covering that part too. I hope you enjoyed our… bonding,

my _**mate**_.", she growled lovingly and licked me slowly and hungrily as she gazed at me. I smiled at her as my thoughts from before returned.

"I wouldn't mind hunting something… with you?", it still felt strange to ask something like that from her as images from the time before flashed through my mind, reminding me whom I was talking to. And yet, it also reminded me again how it brought us together…

"I would do nothing else but spending time to bond with you, my Dovahkiin. I… made sure that you still have… your clothes.", she looked away and at the ground for a moment which was a sight that told that she had just as much emotion and feelings than any other living being as well, making me feel warm in my stomach again. I looked at the corner of where she pointed to before and saw the still remaining parts of my clothes which she took caution of not to destroy in her desire to rip my armor apart, lying unharmed at the ground. I chuckled lightly as Alduin looked back at me again to which I rubbed my head against her chest again.

"I love you, Alduin.", she lowered her head to eye level with me as she returned the affection likewise.

"And I you, _my_ Arcos."


End file.
